School Daze
by Steph McMahon
Summary: When University of Miami student Crystal and her Criminology teacher Dwayne Johnson fall in love, find out what happens. The results may shock you! (Please Read and Review!)
1. Chapter One

School Daze  
  
By: Crystal  
Chapter One  
  
******  
  
Years ago, I could only dream that one day I would one day be here, at the University of Miami. But now, I'm proud to say that my experience here has been all I could imagine and more. I'm now a junior and am proud of it, let me tell you. I attend the University of Miami's College of Arts & Sciences. My goal is to become a criminal lawyer, and after all this time, I finally get to take the one course that I've been wanting to take forever: Criminology. We've had some new additions to the UM Staff as of late, and this was done mostly towards the end of last year. I heard that one of our new teachers is going to be teaching my Criminology class. Of course, I don't know if it's true or not because rumors tend to go around here like the drop of a hat, if you can believe it.  
  
I'm roommates with my best friend, Dany Garcia. We live in an apartment together, which is pretty cool. When I first came here, me and her kind of clicked I guess you could say. She's really cool and down to earth. She, however attends UM's School of Business Administration. Her goal is to become a very successful businesswoman...she's well on her way. So unfortunately, we don't have any classes together. We compensate for always going to breakfast, lunch, and dinner though. And then, on the weekends, we take the HurryCane Shuttle (since neither of us have cars) and go to Coconut Grove or Downtown Miami to chill and scope for some hot guys. For the past 2 weekends straight, we've been going to the clubs and checking out the many different ones. Our favorite one so far is the Triangle Club. When you go in there, it's always got the music blasting and people just be having a good time, for real.  
  
"Hey Crissy!" Dany said, coming into my room.  
  
"What's up, girl?" I ask, smiling at her.  
  
Dany comes over and plops down on my bed, sending my schedule on the floor. She picks it up and hands it back to me, and then starts talking.  
  
"So, guess who I got for Business Management?" Dany asked.  
  
"Who?" I ask, looking up at her.  
  
"Mr. McMahon!" Dany said, cracking up.  
  
"You're not serious. James McMahon?" I asked, starting to laugh along with her.  
  
"Yes!" Dany said, laughing again.  
  
"He is such a nutcase, I'm serious. I heard about his lectures and how he can be really strict...you better be careful." I said.  
  
"Girl, I'm not worried about him. I'm well on my way to getting a degree in Business and Finance anyway, and he's not gonna stop me." Dany said.  
  
"That's the attitude to have!" I said, making her laugh.  
  
"So, who do you got for your Criminology class?" Dany asked, getting serious.  
  
"I don't know...who's Johnson?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, I don't remember seeing anyone by the name of Johnson in the Faculty list for your college of arts and sciences. I bet they are one of those new teachers that was just added over the summer." Dany said.  
  
"Okay...well, I'm ready to go to lunch. I have Johnson after, so I guess I'll find out then. Let's go, girl." I say, getting of my bed and putting my schedule in my pocket and grabbing my bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My name is Dwayne Johnson, and this is Criminology." Mr. Johnson said, writing his name up on the board.  
  
Hey now! If THIS is my teacher, then this is gonna be a nice class! This guy looks like he just WALKED out of heaven and into my class. I've had cute teachers in the past, but THIS guy is a god!  
  
"I'm new to UM, but I'm certainly not new to the Justice System. I formerly was an attorney for 6 years, and after that I started teaching. As far as I'm concerned, you all can call me Dwayne. You're my students and I'm your teacher, but what the hell...I'm going to try and make this experience for you all in my class as fun and real as I can." Mr. Johnson said, sitting on his desk.  
  
"Mr. Johnson? I have a question...why did you stop being an attorney?" A guy named Josh asked.  
  
"To be totally honest, I just got bored with it after a while." Mr. Johnson said, making the class laugh.  
  
"Why?" I yelled out.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain...when you do something for so long, and it becomes routine and nothing changes, you tend to get bored with it. And that's just what happened to me. But it's a long story...I'll tell you guys it one day." Mr. Johnson said, picking up a stack of papers on his desk.  
  
"This is the course syllabus. We're gonna go over it together."  
  
The way our rows are set up in here is that they go up, like seats in an arena. I sit up in the very last row, but I get a good "view" from what it looks like. He's making his way up here, and he looks so good!  
  
Mr. Johnson has on these black slacks, white buttoned down shirt, and a black tie. And he is always smiling! This is just our first day with him, and he's gotta be flashing that smile of his all over the place! He looks to be about 6'4" and if I could make an estimate on his weight, I'd say he looks about a good 250, give or take. But it's 6 feet, 4 inches and 250 pounds of caramel GOODNESS, ya'll! Oh, let me shut up. Here he comes!  
  
"Can you pass these down for me, honey?" He asked. There goes that smile again!  
  
"Sure, Mr. Johnson." I said, smiling back and taking the papers from him.  
  
Mr. Johnson started to walk away, but then he changed his mind. Here he comes again!  
  
"Could you help me out, honey? I need to get this attendance down, and you look like you know everyone in the class." He said, smiling.  
  
I did know all these people in this class, and that was only because they had been in my Sociology classes with me throughout the years. So we were all pretty familiar with each other. I got up out my seat and walked with him down to the front of the room.  
  
"What's your name?" Mr. Johnson asked, looking at me.  
  
"Crystal." I said, smiling.  
  
"Okay people! Listen up! Before we take a look at the syllabus, Crystal here is gonna give me a little assistance and help with the attendance." Mr. Johnson said.  
  
"Oh, she'll ASSIST you alright!" This guy named Matt said out loud, making the class laugh.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Simpson!" I yelled back.  
  
"Ooh!" The class said, laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright! Nobody is gonna be kissing anybody's ass in here. Crystal, please proceed." Mr. Johnson said, chuckling.  
  
"When I say your name, say 'here'." I said, clearing my throat.  
  
So I went through the attendance pretty easily without any smart comments from my fellow classmates. That's always good. I'm cool with all of them, for the most part. But a few of them in particular are just some real jackasses, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Thank you, Crystal. You can go sit down now." Mr. Johnson said, sitting on the edge of his desk again.  
  
I walked back to my seat and took a quick glance over of his 4 page syllabus. It says here, on the 3rd page, about 2 paragraphs down about how we can contact him if we have any questions or whatever. His home and cell number is here, as well as his e-mail. God IS good, people! Did I forget to mention that I absolutely LOVE UM?!!!  
  
"Before I get to anything else, go to the 3rd page and about 2 paragraphs down it lists my personal contact information. Now, this is extremely important. If you're ever in any trouble or whatever the case may be, I would rather you call ME then go out and do something stupid. Like, for example, if you're out to a party and you get drunk and wanna drive home, DON'T. Call me, and I will come get you. I don't care what time it is. You may piss me off, but it's better than getting in your car and driving back to your dorm and facing the risk of getting into an accident and killing you and potentially others too. I respect and care about every last one of you in here. So, again...if you have a personal problem and you need someone to talk to, come to me. I won't say a word to anyone about it, and it'll just be between me and you. I trust you guys, and I hope that you'll trust me when I tell you this." Mr. Johnson said, looking at all of us.  
  
"You understand?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." We all answered in unison.  
  
"Okay. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Any questions before I move on?" Mr. Johnson asked, searching around the room for raised hands.  
  
"I heard that you were going to be the assistant coach of the football team with Coach Larry Coker. Is that true?"  
  
"What's your name?" Mr. Johnson asked the guy.  
  
"Steve Marris." He answered.  
  
"I'm good with names and faces, so after today I'll have all of you down. Um, answering your question...yes, it's true." Mr. Johnson answered, smiling.  
  
"Well, I heard that you used to play football here when you attended UM some years ago." Steve said.  
  
"Damn! Do ya'll know my 411 like THAT?" Mr. Johnson asked, making us laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I used to go here back in the day. And I was a player for the UM Hurricanes. I played defensive end and defensive tackle. Are ya'll done telling me my bio, or is there more?" He asked.  
  
"They're sorry, Mr. Johnson." I said, smiling.  
  
"Aww!" Everyone said, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?! The man just got here, and already ya'll are trying to take over the class for him. Ya'll better act like ya'll know!" I said, raising my voice.  
  
"Yes mother." They all answered, making me laugh.  
  
I earned that nickname last year in one of my Sociology classes. It's a long story, and a funny one at that, but I'm not going to go into detail explaining now. It's a story for another time.  
  
"Thank you, Crystal. Looks like she TOLD ya'll! Now I know what to do if ya'll wanna act up. I'll just call my girl Crystal and she'll straighten you guys out! Damn! She must got you guys shook!" Mr. Johnson said, cracking up.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, she's sucking up." Steve yelled out.  
  
"Man, what the hell is with this Mr. Johnson stuff? I thought I told ya'll that you could call me by my first name?! I'm not that much of a traditionalist when it comes to my class, I'll tell you that now." He said, looking at us.  
  
"Anyways, let me get on with this damn syllabus. People, I'm sorry for making it so long. It's just that I like to be detailed and thorough in whatever I do, and I guess that's one of the things I got from being a lawyer. So ya'll are gonna have to deal with it." Dwayne said, looking over the syllabus.  
  
"It's cool." This girl Tara said from down in the 2nd row.  
  
"You know what? Just look over this sometime today. There isn't enough time to go over everything. I wanna know a little bit about you guys." Dwayne said, putting the syllabus down.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two ***** When you left me yesterday, Mr. Johnson-excuse me, Dwayne-was talking about how he wanted to get to know us. And so what he did was he pass out these index cards where we had to put our name, address, number, e-mail, and whatever else we wanted him to know. By the time everyone had finished that up, the bell rang to end the period and it was time to go.  
  
Dany quizzed me about him, asking if he was cute and all this other stuff. He's really cool, and I think I'm really going to look forward to having him this year! This semester I have him for Criminology and then I have him again in the second semester for Criminology: Courts & Society. So right now you KNOW my stomach is doing flips! I get me an all-year-round dose of Mr. Johnson! What are the odds of that happening to ME of all people?  
  
"Hey Dany, I'm just gonna go up to the Wellness Center and chill out in the jacuzzi. You game?" I ask Dany, who's on the computer.  
  
"You know what? You may see me at the WC later on...I have to do some research for this paper that was assigned to us the FIRST DAY in Finance. I can't believe Mr. McMahon would do this to us!" Dany said, sighing.  
  
"I can!" I said, laughing at Dany.  
  
"Kiss my ass, bitch." Dany said, giving me the finger and laughing.  
  
"Yeah well, I love you too bitch. I'm out." I said, laughing and walking out the front door.  
  
Our Wellness Center is really cool. There are so many things to do up in here! There's an outdoor AND indoor pool, a jacuzzi, sauna, squash court, track, weight room, cardio classes, aerobics, Tai Bo, Yoga, and more!  
  
One of my morning rituals I like to do is get up early and go chill out in the jacuzzi all by myself. It enables me to clear my mind and relax without having to worry about what awaits me later on in my classes for that day. I've been doing it ever since I was a freshman here.  
  
"Hey Crystal!" Eileen, the secretary that's always working at the front desk said to me with a smile.  
  
"Hi. The WC looks pretty empty this morning." I said, stopping to talk.  
  
"A few people are upstairs in the weight room and working on their yoga, but that's about it. Not many people are like you, getting up at the crack of dawn to come in here each and every morning." Eileen teased, smiling.  
  
"Well you know me...gotta get myself prepared for the day ahead!" I said.  
  
"Ain't nothing wrong with that, baby. Shoot, I think I may need to take some of your advice!" Eileen said, laughing.  
  
"You look like you've been doing something! You been losing some weight, Miss Thang! Who you trying to show off for?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"You know Miss Eileen...I'm trying to get me a husband, child! I can't stay no single forever. I may be 45, but I still know how to work it!" Eileen said, posing for me and making me laugh.  
  
"Them menz better watch out there now!" I said, smiling.  
  
"Go head, girl!" Eileen said, laughing and sitting back down.  
  
"Well, you know where I'm going. I'll be upstairs and in the jacuzzi if you need me. I'll talk to you later." I said, tossing my bag over my shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know. Take care." Eileen said, waving as I headed up the stairs.  
  
I set my bag down in the women's locker room and then take my shirt and pants off, exposing my black bikini. Let me grab one of these UM towels, and then I'll be on my way.  
  
Walking down the hall from the women's locker room with the towel wrapped around my waist, I make my way to the jacuzzi room. I open up the big glass doors and start walking towards the jacuzzi.  
  
The more I edge closer and closer to the jacuzzi, I notice that it appears that someone's already in there. They look relaxed and whoever they are, they're a guy for one, and they have short black hair and a nice caramel complexion.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that anyone was here." I said, giving a half- smile.  
  
"No, it's okay. I was just leaving." The man said, standing up in his black shorts and turning to face me.  
  
"Mr. Johnson!" I said, very shocked and taking the towel from around my waist to cover up the front of my body.  
  
"Crystal, is that you?" Mr. Johnson said, grabbing his UM towel and wrapping it around his waist.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact it is." I said, a little nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you came up here. I heard that there was a jacuzzi up here in the Wellness Center, and I just wanted to try it out." Mr. Johnson said, smiling.  
  
"Well, I come up here every morning just to get my head together and stuff, so I mean...if I was intruding, by any means..." I started.  
  
"Don't apologize. There's no need for it." He said, smiling again.  
  
"You sure?" I asked, smiling at him.  
  
"What'd I just say?" Mr. Johnson asked in a serious voice.  
  
"Okay." I said, laughing and heading past him and towards the jacuzzi.  
  
"I'll see you in class." Mr. Johnson called after me as he went to leave.  
  
"Mr. Johnson?" I asked, turning around and tossing the towel to the side.  
  
"Yeah?..." He said, peeking his head back into the room and gulping nervously. I guess it was because I didn't have my towel on anymore!  
  
"Actually if you want to, you can stay. I wouldn't mind the company."I said, sitting down in the jacuzzi, still looking at him.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Johnson asked, coming back into the room.  
  
"What'd I just say?" I asked, mocking what he'd said earlier.  
  
Mr. Johnson laughed and then started to walk towards the jacuzzi, taking his towel off. Ooh, what do we have here?!!! Them black shorts of his are kinda just barely hanging below his waist. The view is fine, and the water's bout to get even better, ya'll! And I'm LOVING these bubbles!  
  
"So you said that you come up here frequently?" He asked, sitting across from me in the jacuzzi.  
  
"Yes, I faithfully come up here every morning at the same time. The woman at the desk, Eileen, is like one of my best friends! She's used to me coming up here all the time, so we talk a lot." I said, starting to relax.  
  
"Okay, I see. And why do you come up here so early?" Mr. Johnson asked.  
  
"For the same reason you did." I said, making him laugh.  
  
"Smart, very smart." He said, shaking his finger at me.  
  
"I can't help myself." I said, laughing.  
  
"So what about you, are you involved in any extra-curricular activities, here at UM?" Mr. Johnson asked.  
  
"Not at the moment, but I am definitely considering going out for a few things. It's funny you mention that, because as soon as I was about ready to leave I was going to go sign up for Salsa dance classes. I know a little bit of some Latin dancing, but I've always been most fascinated by the Salsa." I said, smiling.  
  
"Oh really? I used to do some dancing back in the day. Because I'm assistant coach under Larry Coker, my days are getting ready to start becoming full. He told me that in 2 months he wanted me to start touching base with him. Of course, that'll probably be almost in the middle of the season with it being November then, but he knows what he's doing."  
  
"You used to dance? That's crazy, Mr. Johnson!" I said.  
  
"I can throw DOWN, girl! You don't know! And I thought I told you about that Mr. Johnson stuff!" Mr. Johnson said, giving me this challenging look.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"28." He answered.  
  
"You're only 28?!!! You look older!" I said, amazed.  
  
"How much older? You wanna PASS my class, don't you?" He asked in a serious tone, making me laugh.  
  
"How old are you?" Mr. Johnson asked.  
  
"I'm 22." I answered.  
  
"Only 22? Damn, you look older too." Mr. Johnson said, shaking his head.  
  
"So I guess that makes us both even." I said, smiling.  
  
"You know what? Maybe I will check out them classes since I won't be doing nothing for the next two months." He said, thinking for a quick second.  
  
"For the past 2 years I've been meaning to sign up, but I always manage to forget and then I never do it." I said, shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"Well, I'm signing up too, so I'm going to make you remember." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"You do that." I said, laughing.  
  
Dwayne relaxed on his side of the jacuzzi and I relaxed on mine, and we didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. This water was great, and the bubbles was hitting all the right spots so I had no reason to complain.  
  
"Damn, this feels good." Dwayne said, reading my mind. LOL!  
  
"When it becomes routine and you do it every day like me, it becomes apart of life, for real. I never miss this." I said, putting my head back.  
  
"They're aren't too many people here, so it's not inconveinent either. I think you have something here, Crystal!" Dwayne said.  
  
"Hey now, don't be piggy-backing off my ideas! I was here first, and I've been doing this much longer than you." I said.  
  
"Girl, who you getting smart with? You forget that I'm the one that's gonna be giving you a grade?" Dwayne asked, looking at me seriously. I didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm playin!" He said, laughing at my moment of silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So class, what do we call this?" Dwayne asked us, pointing to the board.  
  
"Manslaughter." We all answer.  
  
"a.k.a?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Heat of Passion Murder." We all answered.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm just gonna pick somebody, um....Crystal, give me an example." Dwayne said, pointing to me.  
  
"Me?" I ask, giggling.  
  
"Yeah you, girl! Go!" Dwayne said.  
  
"Okay, let me see. We're married and all the sudden I walk in on you cheating on me with some other woman, right? Out of a fit of rage, I go in the kitchen, grab a knife and stab you both, killing you." I answer.  
  
"Okay, just for the record, you wouldn't go around killing none of your teachers or anything like that, would you honey?" Dwayne asked, giving me a fearful look, making the class laugh.  
  
"No! I'm just using you for an example." I said, laughing.  
  
"I know I asked for an example on your behalf, but...don't scare me like that, for real. I mean, teachers have feelings too." He said, still looking scared and making the class laugh.  
  
"Can you calm down? Look, do I need to come down there?" I asked, getting out my seat and walking down to the front of the room to where he was.  
  
"Ooh!" Said everyone in the class.  
  
I walked up to Dwayne and he backed up as I went to stand by him. The class is still laughing, by the way. Why's he gotta be so dumb? I was just using him for an example! LOL!  
  
"Hey! I don't want no trouble!" He said, getting behind his desk and still looking fearful.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you!" I said, getting frustrated.  
  
"I'm just playin." He said, laughing and coming over to hug me.  
  
"Awww." The class said.  
  
"You can go on back to your seat, honey." Dwayne said as I headed back up to my seat.  
  
"Quick question...it's the second day, and already you're picking favorites. What's that about?" A girl named Yolanda asked him.  
  
"I'm picking favorites now, honey? And why would that be?" Dwayne asked, sitting on the edge of his desk looking at her.  
  
"You're ALWAYS calling on Crystal to do something for you. You know, there's other people in the class." Yolanda said.  
  
"People, I didn't know that it was THAT big a deal...do I have to go elementary school on you and pick out who's going to be Mr. Johnson's helper each and every day so that it's someone different every time?" Dwayne asked, somewhat annoyed.  
  
Noone said anything in response to what he had said. Instead we all just stared down at our books and didn't say a word.  
  
"I thought this was college, NOT first grade all over again. For your information Ms. Wilkins, she's been nice enough to help me out as far as getting the class in order and things like that. I'm new, so I WOULD need some kind of assistance when dealing with a class of this size, wouldn't you think so?" Dwayne asked, still annoyed.  
  
"Whatever." Yolanda said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No Yolanda, it's NOT whatever. You got my attention, so why don't you do something about it? You made such a damn fuss about me choosing Crystal to help me, so I have a thought..... why don't YOU come on down here and help me. That's what you wanted after all, wasn't it?" Dwayne asked sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Johnson." Yolanda said, getting out of her seat in the front row and walking towards Dwayne.  
  
"I know it's whatever I say, because it's my class." Dwayne said.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Yolanda asked, looking at him.  
  
"Give me an example of a felony murder." Dwayne said, looking at her.  
  
"I go to your house and rob you and then afterward I kill you in your sleep." Yolanda said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What IS it with you people and you wanting to kill me today? I know I'm new, but DAMN!" Dwayne said, shaking his head in much disappointment.  
  
We all had to laugh, because he was acting like he was crying now from what Yolanda and I had used in our examples where we both killed him.  
  
Dwayne stopped his act of crying as soon as Yolanda tapped him on his shoulder and started to whisper in his ear. He started to laugh and then looked up at the last row. Next to me, sound asleep, was my girl Nikki. From the way he's smiling, they are about to play a mean trick on her, and she's gonna be so pissed off.  
  
Everyone turned around in their swivel chairs to look up at the last row. Their eyes were all on us in the back. Yolanda walked back to her seat and then Dwayne went into his desk and grabbed a black marker. He started walking up the side of the rows, and he brushed past me as he made his way over to Nikki. She had her arms rested on her desk and her head on top. Dwayne leaned over, smiling at me and my girl Cerisa who was on the other side of Nikki. He started drawing cat whiskers on her cheeks (We were giggling the whole time...the whole class too! He is so wrong!) and then started coloring in her nose. Nikki started to stir but still remained asleep. Dwayne stood back and admired his masterpiece at having turned one of his students into a cat and smiled. Then he handed me the marker and put his face right up next to Nikki's right ear.  
  
"WAKE UP, GIRL!" Dwayne yelled, making Nikki jump.  
  
"What the hell?!" Nikki asked, looking around at her laughing classmates and most of all, hysterical professor.  
  
"You sleep okay?" Dwayne asked, chuckling.  
  
"That was cute, Mr. Johnson. REAL cute! Crystal! Cerisa! Why are you guys laughing at me? It's not funny!" Nikki asked both of us.  
  
"Your face!!!" Cerisa and I both answered, pointing and laughing hysterically.  
  
"What about my face?" Nikki asked, frantically going in her bag and grabbing her compact.  
  
"Aight, who the hell thinks they Picasso up in here?!" Nikki asked, getting pissed off as she saw her face in the mirror.  
  
Ooh! I forgot Dwayne gave me the marker! She's gonna think it's me! I throw it back to Dwayne and he throws it back to me behind her back. Pretty soon we're tossing this thing back and forth, not wanting her to catch us with it.  
  
"You did it!" I said, gritting my teeth at Dwayne.  
  
"You want a detention?" Dwayne threatened, throwing it to me.  
  
"For a damn marker?" I asked, throwing it back at him.  
  
"Yes!" Dwayne said, gritting his teeth and throwing it back.  
  
"Hell no!" I said, throwing it past his head on purpose.  
  
Nikki snapped her head back at me and then looked from me to Dwayne. She looked at us suspiciously, then turned away.  
  
"Hiram!" Nikki called down to the first row at Dwayne's nephew.  
  
"Yeah?" Hiram asked, trying not to laugh at her face.  
  
"Who did this? I know you won't lie to me, baby." Nikki said to her boyfriend.  
  
"I wouldn't ordinarily do this and rat on family, but Uncle Dwayne...you know you was wrong." Hiram said, smirking.  
  
"Hiram! How you gonna do this to me, man? I thought we was cool! I thought we were boys! We're family!" Dwayne said, shocked at Hiram's confession.  
  
"Man, pick your jaw up off the floor FIRST of all. Secondly, you better HOPE that washes off her face." Hiram said, smiling.  
  
"Oooh!" That's us, the class full of instigators! (LOL!)  
  
"And it BETTER come off, too! You tell him, baby!" Nikki said, taking out a facial wipe and trying to get the marker off her face.  
  
"Boy? I KNOW you're not trying to catch a beat down!" Dwayne said, heading down the steps and to the front row where Hiram was sitting.  
  
"Let's go then!" Hiram said, getting up to face his uncle.  
  
"Oooh!" That's us again!  
  
"Will ya'll shut the hell up?" Dwayne asked, not being able to hold back his laugh.  
  
"Don't pay no attention to them! I thought you was all big and bad! Mr. Professor is a tough guy now!" Hiram said, instigating.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Dwayne asked, eyeing Hiram.  
  
"Yeah!" Hiram challenged back.  
  
In a flash, Dwayne had gotten Hiram into a headlock that he was SURE of never getting out of. He had Hiram's head flat against the desk, and Hiram's face was turning red. Still, he was cracking up! I guess this was the usual in the Johnson household? Hey, how should I know?  
  
"Oohh!" We're all cracking up at our teacher's sudden moves on his nephew.  
  
"You give up, big man on campus?" Dwayne asked, still not losing his position.  
  
"Alright, man! Yes!" Hiram shouted.  
  
"That's what I thought." Dwayne said, letting Hiram go.  
  
"He GAVE it to you, Big H! You gonna let him punk you like that?" Steve said, egging him on.  
  
"I know where he lives...he keeps it up, I may just enlist the help of Yolanda and Crystal and go CSI on his ass." Hiram said, giving his uncle a watchful eye.  
  
"Oooh!" The class said. Yolanda and I looked at each other and started cracking up.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three ****** Hey all! These past 2 days have been fun, huh? See, I told you it's fun down here! I'm sitting in Mr. Johnson's class right now, and we're taking notes from the overhead projector on the 6 types of theft. He's explaining them in more detail and giving examples. For some reason, he said that he likes to start things in this class where we get into the really big crimes first and then towards the other half of the semester we're going to talk about the small and petty crimes. That's why we started yesterday talking about the different types of homicide. We'd taken notes the first day (after you all left and also after we did the thing with the index cards where we had to provide him with our personal info) and so yesterday was more so a review.  
  
We're almost done taking notes now, but earlier on when we were about halfway into it, this new girl came into the class. Her name is Maia (*you know who you are*) and she's a transfer student from Florida State University. FSU is our biggest state rival, and to be completely honest, we hate anyone who comes from there. But I have to give it to her...she transferred, which meant she obviously wanted to go to the best school, right? LOL! She's been quiet ever since getting here. Dwayne sat her in front of me, in the second to the last row up. She just slipped me a note...hold on.  
  
Hey, what's up?  
  
It was pretty simple, but then again what else would you expect from a new student who isn't familiar with anyone? Let me write this girl back and just HOPE Mr. Johnson doesn't catch me passing it back to her!  
  
After passing it back to her, I get back to copying the last of my notes. Mr. Johnson starts moving around the room and waking a few people up who were sleeping. You would think that people would learn from what he'd done to Nikki yesterday when she slept in his class! *Shakes head* Maia is passing back the note to me now.  
  
Is it just me, or is Mr. Johnson FINE as hell?! How do you put up with him all class period looking all good without doing not a damn thing? I know it has to be hard!  
  
This is hilarious! What is WRONG with this girl? She's reading my mind and she don't even know me like that! I'm laughing out loud now, and then try not stop, but it's too late. Mr. Johnson has stopped talking and is looking up at me, as is everyone else in the class.  
  
"Counselor Crystal, I really don't know what is so funny. Whatever it is, I want to know so I can have a good laugh. I haven't had one all day, and I need one. So why don't you enlighten me?" He asks, turning off the overhead and turning the lights back on.  
  
Maia turns to look at me and gives me this look like "he wants you to ENLIGHTEN him all right!" and I start laughing again. Why does she have to get me in trouble? This ain't right!  
  
"Mr. Johnson, nothing is funny. I'm sorry for interrupting you in the middle of class, and it won't happen again." I say sincerely.  
  
Just as I finish saying that, Maia takes the note back while he's not looking and then writes something down on it. Then she passes it back to me with a grin on her face.  
  
You're gonna make him take his belt off and spank you for interrupting him in the middle of class! Get ready for it, girl!  
  
She is so dumb! Don't you know that just as I finish reading the note, I look down at Mr. Johnson and he's fixing his belt?!!! That has to be pure coincidence, for real. But nevertheless, I start to laugh again out loud.  
  
"Crystal! What the hell is so funny?!!!" Mr. Johnson yells at me.  
  
I put my head down and try not to look at him while I'm laughing. I maintain my composure and bring my head up to look down at him. My face is all red from laughing.  
  
"Mr. Johnson..." I start to say.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, it was my fault. She didn't do anything. I just said something to her that I thought was funny. I'm sorry." Maia said, speaking up.  
  
"Is that how it happened?" Mr. Johnson asked, looking at me and then Maia.  
  
"Yes." We both say, giving a quick look to each other.  
  
"Alright then. Maia, this is your first day here and although I joke around a lot with my students, when we're in the middle of something important you don't do that. However, since it's your first day I'll give you a break. I appreciate your honesty, but Crystal, you know better." Mr. Johnson said, touching his belt.  
  
Now Maia and I burst out laughing. Why is it that every time he looks at me now, he has to touch his belt? I'm starting to think that Maia is like a psychic or something!  
  
"Maia, Crystal come here!" Mr. Johnson booms, pointing to where he's standing.  
  
Maia and I look at each other and the whole class is giggling amongst themselves. I think I done found a new best friend AND partner in crime!  
  
Maia and I walk down to the front of the room and Mr. Johnson looks steadily at the both of us.  
  
"You two join me in my chambers." He says in a serious tone and pointing at us, then walking off.  
  
"Oooh!" The class says, signaling that we're about to GET it!  
  
His "Chamber" is actually a small room in the classroom. I got a peek inside of it the first day, and it actually does look like a judge's chamber. There are law books and encyclopedias galore, plus many books with cases in them.  
  
Maia and I walk to the door of Mr. Johnson's chamber and look at the other nervously. We take one look at the class and they're still giggling. Finally we walk in and shut the door behind us. Looking on, we see Mr. Johnson behind his desk and in his swivel chair looking at us steadily.  
  
"Sit down." He says, pointing to the two chairs that are in front of his cherry-wood finish desk.  
  
Maia and I sit down in our respective chairs, not taking one look at each other. Instead, our eyes are locked on Mr. J's.  
  
"I don't tolerate foolishness in my class. Crystal, you read my syllabus and you know what I expect. Maia, I don't have any extras at the moment, but I'll have to run you off a copy. Until I get to it, you'll have to share with Crystal. Read that and look over it, because it's extremely imperative that you do so." Mr. Johnson started.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that, Mr. Johnson." Maia answered sweetly.  
  
"That's another thing...I have a very open relationship with my students, and I'm not very traditional either. I let my students address me by my first name." Mr. Johnson said.  
  
"Okay, and that would be?" Maia asked.  
  
"Dwayne." Dwayne and I both answered simultaneously.  
  
"Thank you so much for intruding, Crystal. I'm not done with you. I'll be with you in a minute." Dwayne said, looking from me to Maia.  
  
"Anyway, Maia that's pretty much it. You need to understand that I don't like being interrupted when I'm in the middle of something. It's a huge pet peeve of mine." Dwayne said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dwayne." Maia answered.  
  
"I'm sorry too." I said.  
  
Dwayne looked like he was getting ready to say something to me, but he stopped himself. Instead, he moved on.  
  
"Ordinarily, for that little stint just now that you two did, you would both automatically have a detention. No questions asked. Especially you, Crystal." Dwayne started.  
  
"But, I like you two. That's why I'm going to let you two off easy this time. If it happens again, I may not be so lenient." Dwayne said, looking at both of us hard.  
  
"Thank you, Dwayne." Maia and I said, standing up in front of our chairs and smiling.  
  
"Aight, now gon' out there like you got some sense. I don't wanna have to give ya'll a detention for real this time." Dwayne said, smiling at us and standing up AND...touching his belt!  
  
"Yeah we better, before the spankings begin." Maia whispered, making me laugh out loud as we walked out Mr. Johnson's chambers and back into the class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Girl, you don't know how much I wanted to run out that class laughing! I think your theory about Dwayne and his belt may be true!" I said, as I walked with Maia through the UM Food Court.  
  
"It's about time you saw things my way! Damn, I mean...how many times did he have to grab his belt? He was bout to lay both of us out on his desk and just wail on our assess right there!" Maia said, glancing around at the different concessions to eat at.  
  
"Are you sure, or is that what you WISHED he would've done?" I asked, grinning.  
  
"That was so wrong, Crystal! I can't believe you-ooh, Mr. Fine and Sexy, at 12-o'-clock!" Maia said, stopping me and looking right past my head.  
  
"Where?" I asked, looking around anxiously.  
  
"He's heading towards the Burger King stand!!!" Maia answered with a smile.  
  
"Let's go!" I said, grabbing Maia's arm and heading towards the Burger King on the other side of the food court.  
  
Maia and I make our way over to the BK stand and manage to stand in line right behind him. Out of nowhere, Maia playfully pushes me and sends me into Dwayne.  
  
"You alright?" Dwayne asked, turning around in the middle of paying for his food.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Um...Maia here was just in a real big hurry to eat since she hasn't had a thing all day." I lied, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving. Sorry about that." Maia said, peeping around me to look at a smiling Dwayne.  
  
"Well, since we're all here, what do you two want?" Dwayne asked, moving aside.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to do this, Dwayne. We got it." I said.  
  
"What'd I just say?" Dwayne asked, in a serious tone.  
  
I love it when he says that! It is so funny! He knows it makes me laugh, and that's why I think he says it all the time now.  
  
"We'll have whatever you're having." Maia said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, you don't want that." Dwayne said in somewhat of a sexy voice and smiled at us.  
  
Maia was squeezing my arm...she heard it too! Damn, he sounded good as hell when he said that!  
  
"Want what exactly?" Maia said. She just had to ask, didn't she?  
  
"What I'm having to eat for lunch, girl! I have a big appetite..... what did you THINK I was talking about?" Dwayne asked, eyeing Maia suspiciously. I suddenly got the giggles again.  
  
"Crystal, shut up!" Maia said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Wait a minute, Maia...I don't know if I want you to answer that, judging by your accomplice's laughter." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking about, Dwayne. I'll tell you what, just get us both a whopper and some fries and a coke." Maia said, pinching my back for embarrassing her.  
  
"Did you get that?" Dwayne asked the person at the register.  
  
"Yeah." The guy answered back as he totaled up the additional fee for Dwayne.  
  
Dwayne paid the guy as we waited on our food. I didn't know if I wanted to sit in here and eat. For September, it still felt like June. It's all sunny outside, and is 80 degrees! I think I'm going to sit outside by the water and eat once I get my food. Of course, maybe not...it all depends what they want to do.  
  
Suddenly, my OTHER partner-in-crime Dany, comes walking up to me. We hug and then she smiles.  
  
"What's up, bitch?" Dany asks.  
  
"Nothing much, bitch." I answer. This was our usual greeting.  
  
"That ain't nice to talk to each other like that!" Dwayne said, pretending to be concerned with how me and Dany was talking.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Dany asked annoyingly.  
  
"My Criminology teacher, Mr. Dwayne Johnson." I answered with a smile.  
  
Dany's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. She couldn't believe that THIS was the teacher I had been telling her about the past few days.  
  
"That's the guy you've been telling me about?!!!" Dany asked.  
  
"Dany!!!" I said, slapping her on the arm.  
  
"Sorry, but damn! You was right!" Dany said, winking at Mr. J.  
  
"Right about what, exactly?" Dwayne asked, busting me.  
  
"Busted!" Dany and Maia say, smiling at me and Dwayne.  
  
"Nothing Dwayne, okay? Dany's such a kidder that I swear I don't know what she be talking about sometimes...you always got jokes, don't you bitch?" I ask, gritting my teeth.  
  
"Well bitch, I usually do have jokes to tell, but for the first time, this AIN'T one of 'em!" Dany said, smiling and walking off to her table of friends from her Finance class.  
  
"I'mma fuck her UP!" I said, feeling embarrassed now.  
  
"Here." Dwayne said, handing Maia and I our bags of food.  
  
"Calm down, girl." Maia said, touching my shoulder.  
  
"How can I?" I whispered back.  
  
"Well, there IS a good side to all of this." Maia said.  
  
"What is it then?" I asked, not enthused.  
  
"I didn't get busted by the teacher!!! Ha-ha!" Maia said, cracking up.  
  
"It's all fun and games now, but when the shit hits the fan you AND Dany is gonna get it!" I said. Suddenly, Dwayne touched my shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Crystal. I'm not mad, if that's what you think." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"You're not?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"No. I'm going over the huge possibility of things you could've said to your friends over there about me, though. I would imagine that you're not gonna tell me what you said no matter how much I beg you, so I'm just gonna ask...were they were good or bad things?" Dwayne said.  
  
"They were very good, okay? Nothing bad at all. Now can we get off the subject please?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Dwayne said, still thinking though.  
  
"He knows, Crissy. He knows! Look! He's touching the belt!!!" Maia said, looking past me at Dwayne and laughing.  
  
"Shut up! Oh my God, shut up!" I said, hoping he wouldn't catch us looking at us. We start to walk outside.  
  
"Well, I don't know about ya'll but I'm going back to my place to eat. The school day is over, so I'm heading in. If you guys wanna come, you can." Dwayne said, walking outside to his car with us following him.  
  
Maia and I looked at each other, not being able to believe that he was inviting us back to his place!  
  
"...Unless you two have plans, then it's cool. I'll just see you tomorrow in class. Hey Crystal, those Salsa classes start on Friday, right?" Dwayne said.  
  
"It's Wednsday, so...yeah, you're right. We go on Friday at 7pm. But we'll go with you now, sure." I said, pulling a smiling Maia to his car with me.  
  
"Okay then, let's roll out." Dwayne said, walking to the passenger side of the car and opening up the door. Before I could take a step, Maia almost killed me trying to get to the front seat.  
  
"Bitch!" I yelled at her, as Dwayne opened up the side door on the left for me.  
  
"Don't hate, congratulate...bitch!" Maia replied, with a smile.  
  
"You kids kill me..." Dwayne said, cracking up.  
  
Dwayne's apartment is coincidentally not too far from mine. The building that he's in is directly across from the one I stay in, so it's within walking distance! How excited am I?! I'm looking out the window right now and I can see my apartment from here! This is what I'm TALKIN bout! If I should ever need any "help" I know where I can go and it won't be a problem! :)  
  
"You gonna eat your food?" Dwayne and Maia ask, looking over at me from the dining room table.  
  
"Yeah, I was just looking at my apartment from here." I said, smiling and walking over to sit down.  
  
"Where is it at?" Dwayne asked with interest, getting up out of his seat and walking over to me.  
  
"It's um...right over there." I said with a smile, looking out the window with him and pointing.  
  
"You within walking distance, girl!" Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"Pretty much." I said, looking at him.  
  
"Pretty much, huh?" Maia asked, grinning at me, pointing at his belt. He wasn't touching it, but it was still funny.  
  
"If you ever need anything, you know you can just walk on over here I guess, right?" Dwayne asked me, sitting back down.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose on anything..." I said, smiling.  
  
"What'd I just say?" He asked, glaring at me and making Maia and I crack up.  
  
"Why do you do that ALL the time now?" I asked, taking a sip of my Coke.  
  
"Because it's funny, why else?" Dwayne asked, taking a bite of his hamburger.  
  
"Yeah Crissy, why ELSE would he say it?" Maia asked, being smart on purpose.  
  
"So Maia...where do you live?" Dwayne asked, changing his direction of glare to her.  
  
"I live next to this building actually. The apartment building I'm staying in is on the left side of this building though. So...I guess that kinda sorta makes us all neighbors!" Maia said, taking a bite of her hamburger.  
  
"You need any help getting situated, like moving your stuff in? I know how tough the first day can be." I said, offering my help.  
  
"I could help too, you know. The rest of my day is open. I mean, I don't have anything set in stone at the moment, so if you need an extra hand..." Dwayne said, also offering.  
  
"Really? You two would do that?" Maia asked, surprised.  
  
"What'd I just say?" Dwayne and I answered simultaneously, then laughed. That's our favorite thing to say now! LOL!  
  
"Ya'll two are some clowns." Maia said, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't appreciate you taking my words, Counselor." Dwayne said in a serious tone.  
  
"Listen Judge Johnson...nobody didn't take NOTHING from you, okay? You NEED to stop getting so smart with people!" I said, snapping back. Of course ya'll know we're just joking, right?  
  
"I'm gonna put you on the bench if you don't calm the hell down!" Dwayne said, not cracking a smile.  
  
"PUT me on the bench then!" I said, putting my food down and glaring at him.  
  
"Alright then, if that's how you want it." Dwayne said, putting his food down too.  
  
The next thing I know, he's getting up and walking over to me. And...what is he doing? He's picking me up and carrying me over to the couch in the living room!  
  
"Put me down!!!" I yell. Maia is laughing at me because she has her head buried in her hands so that I won't see her...she's trying to be slick!  
  
"On the bench you go." Dwayne says, setting me on the couch.  
  
I go to get up, but Dwayne stands there, sending me back down. How's he gonna keep me on the couch? This ain't right!  
  
"I have to eat, Judge." I said, looking at him.  
  
"Bad counselors that act up don't get food...they have to sit and think about what they've done." Dwayne said, smiling and walking back to the dining room table.  
  
While he has his back turned, Maia sneaks and throws me some french fries. This is so childish, but it's funny. My fellow counselor is trying to help me out...all because Judge Johnson wants to get corruptive and not let nobody eat! Oh no!!! One of the french fries just landed in the middle of the floor!  
  
"What the hell is that?" Dwayne asked as soon as he sits down in his chair.  
  
"Nothing!" Maia and I say quickly. Maia gets up and scrambles to go get the fry.  
  
"Open your hand." Dwayne ordered, grabbing Maia's wrist gently and looking at her.  
  
She can't help herself. I know she's gotta feel some type of way with him touching her like that! LOL! Oh wait! She's opening up her hand! How is she gonna backstab me like that?!  
  
"What the hell is a damn french fry doing in the middle of the damn floor?" Dwayne asked, looking from Maia to me.  
  
"I don't know..." Maia and I say, pretending to play it off.  
  
"You were sneaking Crystal french fries, weren't you?! I thought I saw something going on in the corner of my eye, but I wasn't sure of what the hell it was!" Dwayne said.  
  
"How you gonna deprive her like that, DJ? That's not even cool! You're not THAT cruel are you?" Maia asked.  
  
"I'm cruel enough to put you on the bench!" Dwayne said, getting up and swooping Maia off her feet. Pretty soon she was sitting right next to me on the couch.  
  
"What you in for?" I asked, giggling.  
  
"For sneaking you some damn french fries! What you in for?" Maia asked, giggling.  
  
"For back-talking ignorant ass Judge Johnson!" I said, making sure he could hear me.  
  
"What?!" Dwayne asked, in the middle of sipping his Diet Coke.  
  
"You heard what I said!" I said, getting loud.  
  
"Yeah! You heard what the hell she said!" Maia said, getting loud too.  
  
"You know, I'm bout to lock your ass up in solitary confinement if you keep playing with me." Dwayne said, looking at me.  
  
"I bet I know where THAT is!!!" Maia whispered, poking me in the ribs with her elbow. I had to laugh at that.  
  
"Stop talking to me, Maia! Your honor, the inmate keeps talking to me and starting trouble! Make her stop!" I said, getting loud.  
  
"You want it too?!" Dwayne asked, looking at Maia.  
  
Maia and I start laughing hysterically. He didn't have to say it like that, okay? It's either that or me and Maia just are real sick, cause...this guy's a fool!  
  
"She wants it bad, Judge Johnson. REAL bad." Maia said, pointing at me and cracking up.  
  
"Shut up! Your honor, SHE desperately wants it, I'm telling you." I said, trying to get the spotlight off of me.  
  
"BOTH of you are gonna get it if you say one more word!" Dwayne said, getting irritated.  
  
Maia and I grabbed pillows to hide our faces. We were laughing so hard that we didn't want him seeing us, or else it would cause us to say something and then we'd be in trouble. Tears are running down my face from laughing so hard and my cheeks are starting to hurt. Why, on her first day of school, does the new girl gotta befriend me and get me in trouble? I swear I'll never understand that. Sike nah...Maia's cool, and I can tell that we're gonna be REAL close friends.  
  
Maia and I take the pillows from our faces after having calmed down. Now that the laughter was completely out of our system, we just sat there and didn't say anything.  
  
"Your honor, we're really sorry and we promise never ever to do it again." Maia said as we got close together and started flashing him these cute smiles. He's falling for it too!!!  
  
"Alright then, get on up here. You can leave the bench." Dwayne said, sipping his Diet Coke.  
  
Maia and I got up off the couch, and I don't know why, but immediately started laughing again. We sat down at our seats and looked from Dwayne to ourselves and started laughing even more. I don't know why, but we just did.  
  
"Why the hell do you two got the giggles so damn much today?" Dwayne asked, making us laugh again. The tone of his voice was just hilarious!!! He didn't need to be catching feelings!  
  
"Haaaaaa!" I said, starting to laugh hysterically. I was done. You had to hear him to understand. I set my hands on the table and I got my head down and am laughing extremely hard right now.  
  
"It's just girl talk here and there, Dwayne." Maia said, finally answering him.  
  
"Are you sure that's all it is?" Dwayne asked, looking at me with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive." Maia said, smiling. She looks over to see me with my head still down and I'm still laughing.  
  
"Crystal, calm down! It's not that serious!" Maia said, touching my shoulder and chuckling.  
  
"Okay." I say, wiping the tears of laughter from my face.  
  
"Are we done now?" Dwayne asked, glaring at me.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's cool." I said, calming down.  
  
"So Maia, when were you planning on moving your stuff? I know you just weren't gonna let it sit around all day." Dwayne said, finishing up the last of his fries.  
  
"Well I don't know...I guess we can go when we finish eating." Maia said, sipping her Coke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shit!" Dwayne and I say as we run into one another, sending the boxes we were holding to the ground. We both lean down to pick Maia's boxes up and accidentally kiss.  
  
Just then, Maia comes from in the kitchen and into the living room. Dwayne and I look at each other and quickly turn away, going to sit on the couch.  
  
"O-kay! Why are you guys acting weird? Just a few moments ago you were talking and now you're not." Maia said, standing and looking at us strangely.  
  
"I don't know...I just ran out of things to say. Dwayne, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked nervously.  
  
"I don't care." Dwayne said, answering me nervously.  
  
"Well....thank you guys so much! I owe you, really I do." Maia said, plopping down with us on the sofa.  
  
"Okay, well I'm holding you to that." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"Me too, girly. You're not off the hook just yet." I added, throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"Well ladies, it looks like I better be getting back. You know, I got an early day tomorrow." Dwayne said, getting up.  
  
"Don't we all?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"I guess so. Maia, if you need any more help with anything, don't hesitate to give me a call...better yet, shout me a holla. You know where I live. Crystal, can you come outside with me for a minute?" Dwayne said, walking to the front door.  
  
"Sure." I said, getting up and walking with Dwayne to the front door. I looked back at Maia and she was giving me the thumbs up sign. If she only knew...  
  
"What just happened here?" Dwayne asked, after shutting the front door behind me. We walked down the steps and made our way outside. Pretty soon, we were slowly but surely walking back to his apartment.  
  
"I'm just as shocked as you. As far as I'm concerned, we just dropped some boxes, and in going to pick them up at the same time kissed accidentally. That's all that happened." I said, not looking at Dwayne.  
  
"Right. Pure accident, not intentional." Dwayne said, agreeing.  
  
"No intentions whatsoever." I said, smiling and agreeing.  
  
"I'm still curious as to what you told your friend Dany about me." Dwayne said, chuckling.  
  
"Why do you have to bring this up now?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"It seems like the perfect time. Now spill it. Come on, Crystal. I'm your teacher, and whatever you say to me I swear I won't repeat it to anyone. It'll be extremely confidential." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
The moon was shining bright and leading a path for us as we made our way closer and closer to his apartment. Maybe it was the kiss that fired me up or that fact that we were alone, but this man looked GOOD with the moonlight reflecting off of him like this! Ooh!  
  
"It's personal, and you can't just go meddling into people's business like that." I said somewhat defensively.  
  
"It's personal, it's about me...who said I was meddling? I'm just curious and I think I have the right to know what someone thinks about me, especially one of my students." Dwayne said.  
  
"Well, if you put it like that I guess I have no choice. I might as well tell you." I started.  
  
"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"It's no secret that a lot of girls on campus think you're cute. You know that, right?" I asked, giggling.  
  
"I didn't know that, but thanks for the info." Dwayne said, smiling at me and then chuckling.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm one of those girls. I think you're cute, and that's all that I told Dany." I said, lying.  
  
I KNOW ya'll didn't think I was going to completely tell him the truth! You better get outta my face with that! I told him a small part of the truth, okay? Lord knows that I told Dany a lot more explicit things than just that. It's just that he don't need to know that! Shh!  
  
"Well, well, well! One of my students has a crush on me! That's so sweet!" Dwayne said, giving a sexy laugh afterward.  
  
"I'm serious!" I said.  
  
We walked up the stairs to his apartment and stood at his door. We didn't say anything at first, but as soon as he turned to face me I knew he was going to start talking.  
  
"I know you're serious. I'm just kidding around, that's all." Dwayne said, smiling and placing his hand on my shoulder.  
  
Up until now, I hadn't gotten a chance to really look him in his eyes, but now that I see them...they're really beautiful. He's got warm, soft brown eyes. And it's almost like you can see in his soul when you really take the time to look into them.  
  
The next thing I know, my face and Dwayne's face are moving closer to each other. This isn't happening...it is!!! We're kissing, people! Oh my gosh!!!  
  
"Maia." I quickly remembered, breaking up the kiss.  
  
"Oh...hey, I'm sorry." Dwayne said, apologizing.  
  
"No, it's fine. I just have to get back to Maia, and...yeah. Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow." I said, giving a shy smile.  
  
"Alright, well you have a good night. Tell Maia the same for me." Dwayne said, unlocking the front door to his apartment.  
  
"Okay...Night." I said, waving and walking off.  
  
While I'm walking back to Maia's place, I might as well talk to you all. Did you not just see what happened? Things weren't supposed to go like that! I was just going to walk him back to his apartment (well, THAT wasn't apart of the plan either...we kept on talking while we were walking, so I kinda ended up doing that) and come back to Maia's. Noone said anything about kissing. It was bad enough we kissed once already, and that was due in part to the thing with the boxes. You all saw that, and so you know it couldn't have been done intentionally.  
  
I don't mean to make this sound like this is his fault (the kiss that happened just now). I know I'm to blame too. We were going to kiss each other at the same time. I don't know what I'm going to do come tomorrow in class. Maybe I just won't go. I don't know yet for sure.  
  
Wait, wait, wait a minute. You know what? Who am I kidding? I'm going back over there to his place. Let me just call Maia up right quick on my phone and let her know what's up....  
  
Okay, that's done. I'm walking back over to Dwayne's right now. I have to be insane or out of my mind to be doing this, but I'm doing it.  
  
*Knock-Knock-Knock!*  
  
"Who is it?" Dwayne asks from inside his apartment.  
  
"It's me, Crystal." I say, only for him to open up the door seconds later.  
  
Dwayne takes a good look at me and I'm out of breath. Yes, I did run over here. It seems silly, but what the hell.  
  
"Come on in." Dwayne said, opening his door wider and letting me in his apartment.  
  
"What did you do? You're out of breath." Dwayne said, chuckling.  
  
"I ran back over here as soon as I realized that it was stupid of me to leave in the first place." I answered, looking at him.  
  
"You know what you're getting yourself into, honey?" Dwayne asked, walking towards me.  
  
"What I do know is that I enjoyed that kiss." I said, eyeing him.  
  
"Which one?" Dwayne asked, laughing.  
  
"Both." I said, laughing too.  
  
I started to get closer to Dwayne and looked him in his eyes. Before I'd even realized I was doing it, I kissed him long and passionately. Dwayne set me on his dining room table and looked me in my eyes. After about 5 seconds, he started kissing ME now. Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
"You know what...this can't happen." Dwayne said, backing up.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry for coming here...I shouldn't have." I said, feeling somewhat foolish and embarrassed.  
  
"It's not your fault, Crystal. This just isn't right, and I'm sorry. It's my fault." Dwayne said, looking at me as I got off the table.  
  
"How about this...how bout we forget that this ever happened?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"So we got a deal?" I asked, putting my hand out.  
  
"Yeah." Dwayne said, shaking my hand.  
  
"We're still friends, right?" I asked.  
  
"Course we are! Come here, girl!" Dwayne said, hugging me.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Dwayne." I said as Dwayne walked me to the door.  
  
"I'll see you too." Dwayne said, opening the door.  
  
"Night." I said, smiling.  
  
"Goodnight, honey." Dwayne said, smiling before closing the door.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four ****** Hey peoples. I just woke up, and I don't know how I feel really. My emotions are all over the place. I mean, after yesterday, I don't think I feel like dealing with anyone today. No matter what I do, I keep reflecting back to last night...  
  
"Hey girl, get up!" Dany said, coming and plopping down on my bed.  
  
"What're you so up and perky for? You're usually dragging in the morning." I said, wiping the sleep from my eyes.  
  
"You know what I say? I say that we skip today." Dany said, sitting up against the wall right next to me.  
  
"Did Dany Garcia just say that she wanted to SKIP? Hell must've frozen over, because you've never skipped in your whole time of being here!" I said, giggling.  
  
"Crissy, I don't feel like going today. And we haven't gotten a chance to hang out at all this week so far. We need to, and today is just the day we can do it. We can take the bus and go up to Coral Gables and shop til' we DROP, girl." Dany said.  
  
"You know what? I think I will skip today. After last night, I don't wanna face Mr. Johnson today. I can't." I said, putting my head down.  
  
"Honey, don't tell me you're STILL tripping off last night. You two just kissed...it's not like you had sex." Dany said, looking at me closely.  
  
"And even though we both agreed that we would just forget it ever happened and stuff, I still can't shake it no matter what I do." I said, ignoring her.  
  
"Did he try and kiss you again when you left?" Dany asked.  
  
"No, we just hugged and said goodbye to each other and that we'd see each other in class." I answered, confused.  
  
"So then everything's cool! Look, I know that you like him and stuff, and I know that you're walking on treacherous ground by acting on your feelings. But he obviously feels something too. He doesn't want to lose his job, and you don't want him to get in trouble or get yourself in trouble for that matter. It's hard, I know. And I'm not so sure that getting involved with your teacher is the best way to go about things, Crissy." Dany said.  
  
"What are you talking about? One minute you talk like you're all for me and what I'm doing, and then the next you talk as if you're against it. Will you tell me what the hell your point is?!" I asked, getting frustrated.  
  
"I've been trying to be supportive of you as much as I can, but hey...I've had enough. You can't do this. I've had all I can stand. But when you get to the point where you go from a regular school girl crush to something more in that you're kissing him and stuff? No...that's not the way to go." Dany said.  
  
"You know what? I don't care what you say. You make it seem like this is- fine. You wanna be like that? I thought you were my best friend." I said, snubbing my nose up at her.  
  
"I AM your best friend. I care for you and because of that, I'm advising you to do something that makes sense. Leave the man alone." Dany said, looking at me.  
  
"Forget you." I said, getting off the bed.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" Dany asked, getting up.  
  
"Because how do you go from completely supporting me to changing your mind in midstream? You can't do that! I came to you and I tried to talk to you about something that was bothering me, and you're telling me to do something that is going to be hard for me to do...in fact, it's impossible!" I said, grabbing the phone to dial Maia's number.  
  
"Hello?" Maia answered, half asleep.  
  
"You feel like skipping with me today?" I asked.  
  
"You're not even gonna go to Dwayne's class?" Maia asked. "No...look, are you game or not? I wanna go to the Wellness Center and chill in the jacuzzi for a little bit. I have to clear my head." I said.  
  
"Oka girl, calm down. You sound pissed off. Did I do something last night? Did I say something?" Maia asked.  
  
"No, it's not you. Look, I'm coming over to your place in the next 5 or 10 minutes or so. I have to get ready. Bring your swim suit for the jacuzzi and some money with you. We're going shopping up in Coconut Grove." I said.  
  
"Okay, see you in a little bit." Maia said, hanging up.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna spend the day with HER because she has the same point of you on your Criminology teacher and I don't?" Dany asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's none of your damn business. Look, if you're gonna skip then I guess you're on your own...unless you wanna skip with some of your friends from your Business Management or Finance class. I don't know, and frankly I don't care." I said.  
  
"You know what? Fine. You wanna be a bitch, so I'm not talking to you. When you get some sense, that's when you call me." Dany said, walking out the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You gotta tell me what's wrong, Crissy. For real. You never did tell me what happened when you and Dwayne walked back to his apartment." Maia said, walking with me to the WC.  
  
"We kissed Maia. But it started at your place." I started.  
  
"You did what?! So that's why you two were acting all weird when I came back into the room! Okay! Do tell!" Maia said, smiling. "What had happened was, we had ran into each other, and we was both carrying these heavy boxes of yours. Those slipped out or hands and went crashing to the ground. When me and him bent down to pick up the boxes we were carrying, we leaned in too close apparently, and kissed." I said.  
  
"That's it? Man, that's nothing! You kissed on accident!" Maia said, laughing.  
  
"That's why he asked me to come outside with me, to talk about that. So we start talking and I eventually tell him that I have a crush on him. Cause he wanted to know all of what I told Dany for her to be smiling and saying what she was saying yesterday. I didn't tell him all of the truth, instead I just told him I told her I thought he was cute and that was all. We make it back to his apartment and we're standing outside his door. I'm looking at him, he's looking at me...and the next thing we both know we're kissing. So I break it off, saying I had to go back to your place. So we say goodbye and he goes back in his apartment and I walk away. In midstream I change my mind and decide that I'm gonna go back to his apartment, because it was just silly of me to leave him in the first place. That's when I called you. So afterward I went back to his apartment, he answered the door, I went in and we started talking. I couldn't help myself, so I kissed him. I mean like, passionately. For real. And he asks me if I'm sure I know what I'm getting into and I'm like yeah and he sets me up on his dining room table and starts kissing me. It's getting hot and heavy and whatnot, and then in the middle of kissing me, he just stops. He says we shouldn't be doing what we were doing and all that. So we agree to act like it never happened. So I left after that. And then when I told Dany the story this morning she wants to go off on some trip about how I'm wrong for wanting to be with him anyway and that I should, I quote, 'Leave the man alone' and all that. That's why when I called you this morning that I sounded like I did. Up until now she's been supportive and stuff, but because we kissed now, she makes it sound like it's my fault. So we're not talking." I said, finally having explained myself. "Damn girly! Why didn't you call me up when you got back last night and told me what happened with him?" Maia asked, opening up the door to the WC for me.  
  
"I don't know. And it's been troubling me all night. When I woke up, it was like it wouldn't leave my mind. I'm afraid of how to feel when I'm around him now. Things are just weird, and I feel like things are my fault, though he says they're his." I said, waving to Eileen afterward and heading with Maia upstairs to the women's locker room.  
  
"Sweetie, I don't know what to say. I KNEW something was up when you didn't come back...I just wasn't sure of what." Maia said, changing into her swimsuit.  
  
I was already changed into my swimsuit, it was just that I had a shirt and pants over it. All I had to do was take those off. Oh stuff! Maia and me have on matching black bikini swimsuits!  
  
"We're twins!" Maia said, pointing at me and then herself.  
  
"So we are!" I said, laughing. How odd is that?  
  
"You got your towel?" Maia asked, looking at me.  
  
"You got yours?" I asked, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah." We both answered, then laughed.  
  
"So, do you come up here everyday?" Maia asked as we made our way to the jacuzzi room.  
  
"Every morning I come up here at this time just to clear my head. If something is on my mind, sitting in the jacuzzi until I'm wrinkled helps." I said, laughing.  
  
"Until you're WRINKLED? Girl, you crazy." Maia said, as we walked into the room. "I'm not crazy! You just haven't LIVED until you try it like this every morning!" I said, not paying attention enough to see that Dwayne was in the jacuzzi right in front of me. Maia had all her attention on me as I was talking, so I doubt she knew either.  
  
Maia and I took our towels off and turned around only to be face to face with Dwayne. He looked up at us and smiled.  
  
"Morning Ladies." He said.  
  
Maia and I looked at each other, and our jaw just dropped. After the night that I had, he's the last person I want to see now. I'm so confused and don't know what to do.  
  
"Well, are you gonna get in or just stand there and look at each other like you're insane?" Dwayne asked, laughing afterward.  
  
"Maybe he HAS forgotten after all." I whispered to Maia as we both got in the jacuzzi.  
  
"Why so quiet this morning?" Dwayne asked, with his eyes locked on both of us.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Maia and I both said, simultaneously.  
  
"Really? Why? I slept like a baby last night." Dwayne said.  
  
"I had a lot of things on my mind...what about you, Maia?" I said, looking at Maia.  
  
"I have to get accustomed to staying on a new campus, I get." Maia said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You introducing Maia to your daily ritual, I see." Dwayne said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Actually, I just got in an argument with my friend Dany, so I called Maia up to come with me. I figured we could talk a little bit of girl talk." I said, looking at him.  
  
"Why were you and your friend fighting?" Dwayne asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Oh, you know how it is with girls...we got into an argument over a GUY and we're not talking." I said, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh I know how that is...my cousin and her best friend used to fight all the time about guys in college. Even now they find themselves arguing about some guy...it's the same thing all the time." Dwayne said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah..." I said, laughing and pretending to be interested.  
  
"I'll be right back, guys. I have to go find something to eat before I DIE!" Maia said, laughing and then getting out the jacuzzi to leave the room in search of some food.  
  
"I know you're feeling uncomfortable about last night." Dwayne said, coming over to my side of the jacuzzi.  
  
"Really? I thought you wouldn't have noticed." I said dryly.  
  
"Honey, listen to me." Dwayne started, putting his hands on my shoulders and facing me towards him.  
  
"What do you want me to do? I'm confused and I don't know what to feel around you anymore. You yourself said that this isn't a good idea. And even though we agreed that we were going to forget like last night didn't happen, I can't." I said.  
  
"I can't either. I lied when I said I slept like a baby...I couldn't stop thinking about you all night. I didn't get a wink of sleep." Dwayne said, looking at me.  
  
"So then what do we do? I want this, really I do, you could lose your job, I could get expelled, and then that's the end of me getting my degree to go into Law. And you...this could hurt you so bad. You were a former lawyer of the state, and a good one at that because you were known by hundreds of people...I don't know. I really don't know what to think." I said, looking down at the bubbling water.  
  
"Just go with it. There's nothing for you to worry about, okay? I got you, honey. I got you." Dwayne said, leaning in to kiss me.  
  
I started to resist at first, but it was only a matter of time before I surrendered. This man's got a power over me that I swear can't be matched by anyone else. Only 4 days into knowing him, and I want him. This is the quickest I've ever fallen for a guy...a man for that matter. Rest assure, I don't DO this kinda thing with every guy I meet, people.  
  
He's coming around so that he has me up against the wall of the jacuzzi. We're still kissing, and I'm really gettin into it now.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked, in the midst of trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Yes. I don't know what I was thinking of last night." Dwayne said, lookin into my eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you were thinking of either..." I said, kissing him and running my hands all over his back as he started kissing my neck.  
  
It's been about 20 minutes, and things are starting to get hot and heavy now. Suddenly I hear the door open and in walking comes Maia all fired up.  
  
"Girl, let me TELL you-"  
  
She stops as soon as she sees what's going on in front of her. She gives me the thumbs up and mouths "You go girl" before turning back around and walking out the room. She is so dumb!  
  
"You know, what if someone else walks in? This IS a facility that other people come to use too, you know." I said, smirking at Dwayne.  
  
"So what?" Dwayne asked, kissing me afterward.  
  
"Um, hold up. We can't let anyone know about this." I said, stopping him.  
  
"You don't think I know that already?" Dwayne asked, backing up.  
  
"I didn't mean to make it sound like that, but we DO have to keep quiet about this." I said.  
  
"I completely understand. I won't say a word, I promise." Dwayne said, putting his right hand across his chest.  
  
"Okay. I promise I won't tell either." I said, repeating what Dwayne had done earlier and then leaned in to kiss him.  
  
~*~Meanwhile.~*~  
  
"Look, I know I don't know you and how you and Crystal's friendship works, but I know that I'm cool with her and she's my friend too, and I ain't gonna be tolerating you talking about my girl like that." Maia said.  
  
"I can say whatever the hell I want, because as far as I know, I don't associate myself with ho's. Too bad so sad for her, huh? You should get out too, while you got a chance." Dany said, laughing.  
  
"Look Dany, I'm telling you not to talk about my girl like that." Maia said, getting in Dany's face.  
  
"Well it's not like you're gonna DO (push) anything about it anyway, so why keep wasting your breath on a smut like her?" Dany asked.  
  
"That's IT, bitch!" Maia said, raising her voice.  
  
Pretty soon the two women start fighting in the women's locker room of the Wellness Center. Dany pulls Maia's hair and to retaliate Maia knocks Dany to the ground. The fighting only gets worse as Maia is soon on top of Dany, choking her. Dany punches Maia hard in the lip, sending Maia off of her. Maia touches her lip to see that it's bleeding a bit too much and looks at Dany.  
  
"I'm bleeding? Oh NO you DIDN'T!" Maia yelled, charging towards Dany.  
  
~*~But anyway, back to where we left off~*~  
  
"Damn Dwayne."  
  
You guys have come right in the middle of something! I don't know where you just wandered off to, but while you were gone Dwayne and I got tired of just talking. LOL! He's got me backed up against the wall of the jacuzzi and kissing my neck while his right hand is making its way down the front of my bikini bottom. Why the hell have I deprived myself of this when I could've had it just LAST night?! Please tell me what I was thinking, cause I sure as hell don't know!!!  
  
"What're you gonna do should Maia come in?" Dwayne asked, feeling on me.  
  
"I don't know and don't quite frankly give a damn.." I said, arching my back a little.  
  
"Shit, sorry I asked." Dwayne said, chuckling and going to untie my bikini top.  
  
"We better take this somewhere else in case somebody other than Maia walks in." I said, stopping Dwayne.  
  
"Where you wanna take this at, Judge?" I asked, getting out the jacuzzi and fixing my bathing suit (even though it was just going to end up off of me later).  
  
Dwayne gets out of the jacuzzi and comes up from behind me, later slapping my ass.  
  
"I think this needs to proceed in the shower, Counselor." He answers, taking my hand and leading me out of the room as we make our way to the men's locker room.  
  
~*~Meanwhile.~*~  
  
"I don't believe this shit!" Maia says, peering into the mirror in the women's locker room and examining her face.  
  
Cuts bombarded her neck and right cheek, and her bottom lip was starting to swell. She had to admit though, she wasn't as bad as how she left Dany. Dany had a black eye and all of that and more. She couldn't tell Crystal about fighting Dany, because it would only make her feel worse.  
  
Maia picked up the bottle of alcohol she'd gotten from downstairs and took a wash cloth and started to clean her face up of the dried blood that was there. It stung, but oh well.  
  
It seemed like everywhere she went she ended up having to fight for her friends. Maia couldn't go anywhere without avoiding something like that from happening. But, there was one difference from this fight over one of her friends and all the other ones. Maia knew that Crystal would do the same for her any day of the week. They've only known each other for a few days, but the two of them had grown extremely close in that time. Maia thought that was a small reason as to why Dany was being so bitchy lately, out of jealousy. Still, that wouldn't bother Maia. She just kicked Dany's ass, so what's there to worry about?  
  
This time alone sure was giving her time to think. Crystal and Dwayne's secret relationship was cute, she thought. Maia wasn't jealous by any means, but she often wondered what it would be like if it were her instead of Crystal. She thought Dwayne was cute too, as probably do hundreds of girls that attend UM in addition to her and Crystal. And Crystal knows Maia's feelings for him, and it doesn't bother her one bit. So everything's cool.  
  
~*~But anyway, back to where we left off~*~  
  
"Damn! Every time we want to do something, we get interrupted!" Dwayne said in my ear.  
  
I don't know what it is with you guys and your taking off, but Dwayne and I were just trying to spend some "quality time" in one of the shower stalls, and that's when a whole bunch of other guys decide that's when they wanna take a shower! All the other stalls are filled, so there's no way in hell we can do this here. Fuck!  
  
Dwayne peeks from behind the shower curtain and out the shower stall and sees that no guys are wandering around in the open. He turns to me and grabs my hand.  
  
"The coast is clear," he says as we walk out the stall and into the main area of the locker room where the lockers are.  
  
"Look, I have to go find Maia. I'll see you in class later." I say, kissing Dwayne on the lips.  
  
"Okay honey, I'll see you later." Dwayne says, kissing me back and then smacking me on my ass as I go to leave the room.  
  
I shut the door behind me, and now am out in the middle of the hallway. Okay, I know I said I was going to skip today and not go to any classes INCLUDING his, but hey.would you deny yourself THAT, even for an hour? (That's how long the class is) I think not! I need to get out of this swim suit, I know that! Let me go in here in the women's locker room and change.  
  
I walk in and see Maia, who seems to be dressing these cuts on her face. What is wrong now? When I saw her earlier, she didn't have any cuts or anything on her.  
  
"Maia, where the hell have you been?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.  
  
"I went to go get something to eat, I told you that." Maia said, looking at me.  
  
"Honey, going to get something to eat is one thing, but ending up with a fat and bloody lip is another. Now tell me what happened, and let me do this." I say, taking the bottle of alcohol and washcloth from her.  
  
"I got in a fight with this dumb bitch who wanted to get smart, so I fucked her ass up." Maia said.  
  
"Well who was this girl? Do I know her?" I asked, wiping the blood from her lip.  
  
"No, you don't know her." Maia said, lying.  
  
"But anyway, what happened with you and Mr. Sexy?" Maia asked, changing the subject and smiling.  
  
"We just made out for the most part, and agreed to keep our relationship under wraps. You, me and him are the only ones that are to know about this." I started, looking at Maia in a serious manner.  
  
"Girl, I got your back. My ass is silent, I don't know a damn thing." Maia said, smiling.  
  
"Every time we tried to do something, we got interrupted! Like, we were gonna do something in the jacuzzi, but if anyone other than you came in there, it would've been hell. So we left and went into the men's locker room to attempt to do something in one of the shower stalls. As soon as we get in there, that's when a whole bunch of guys decide they wanna take a shower. So all the stalls were filled up with guys showering and talking and laughing and all that shit, so needless to say, we didn't get it on THERE, either." I said, shaking my head. Maia laughed.  
  
"So what now?" Maia asked.  
  
"I told him I would see him in class." I said, looking innocently at Maia. I knew what was coming.  
  
"You said you was gonna skip and not go to ANY of your classes today girl! What's that about?!" Maia said, disappointed.  
  
"And that was the original plan, I KNOW, but can you blame me? Ask yourself this question. Could you go one hour without Dwayne either?" I asked, chuckling.  
  
"Okay, I see your point." Maia said, smiling and playfully pushing me.  
  
"Okay, we're almost done." I said, getting almost all of the blood from Maia's lip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pop Quiz!!!" Dwayne yelled with a smile.  
  
All of us in the class groan, because we are really dreading this. This is only the 4th day, and I don't believe he's getting pop quiz-happy already!  
  
"Hey, check out Mr. Johnson's khaki's today." Nikki says, whispering in my ear and then giggling afterward.  
  
His khaki's looked pretty good on him today, actually. And oh my goodness, he's looking at me! He's standing at his desk and holding the pile of quizzes in his hand that he's about to hand out, and.ooh!!! I think Dwayne's thinking certain things he's not supposed to, cause um.let's just say it's pretty evident!  
  
"Hard-on at 12-o'-clock!" Nikki, Cerisa, Maia and I all say amongst ourselves at the same time and then laugh hysterically.  
  
I don't think he heard us, because he's passing out papers and I think him and Hiram are starting one of their family debates again.those two are some clowns, for real. Pretty soon Dwayne is up to Maia's row, and she's trying so hard to keep a straight face. But she's the first one to start the row off, and he's standing right next to her, and.if she wanted, she could get an up-close look at Dwayne's hard on! It's right there, just in her face!  
  
"Now that's what I call up close and personal!" Nikki says out loud, making me and Maia and Cerisa start laughing hysterically.  
  
Maia and I looked at each other, and then put our heads down so that he couldn't see our faces. I'm telling you, every day is a comedy scene in here! You might as well call it the Dwayne Johnson Comedy Hour, cause between some of the off-the-wall things he be doing (or saying for that matter) and the way we as a class just be acting straight out foolish.it's just hilarious! Oh wait, I got be quiet because he's coming to my row now!  
  
"You okay?" Dwayne asks, looking down at me as I bring my face up and wipe the tears of laughter from my face. Don't look down, Crystal.don't look down..  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine. How about you?" I ask, attempting to keep a straight face. Nikki's over here whispering some funny shit in my ear and I'm about to burst any minute!  
  
"I'm good. You think you're gonna ace this quiz?" Dwayne asked, giving me the tests to hand down the row.  
  
"Um.I don't know actually. I guess I should be pretty confident." I say, and then out of nowhere accidentally drop the test papers.  
  
"Good job, Crystal. Good job!" Nikki and Cerisa say, cracking up.  
  
"Fuck both of you!" I say, gritting my teeth as I lean over to get the quizzes off the floor.  
  
"Let me help you." Dwayne says, crouching on the floor to help me pick up the quizzes.  
  
"Hey Cerisa.it's a nice day to go play some BALL, huh?" Nikki asks out loud, sending all the girls in the class into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Hey people, now this is a damn pop quiz! That means no talking! If I see your mouth moving, you're talking, and you automatically get your paper ripped up and thrown in the trash.in simpler terms, you get a zero. Now keep playing with me and watch what happens." Dwayne warns, walking down the steps and glaring across the rows at us.  
  
Dwayne hands me the quizzes and I take mine and pass them back to the others in the row. Dwayne looks from me to Nikki to Cerisa to Maia suspiciously and shakes his head, chuckling to himself.  
  
So we behave while taking the quizzes, and after we're all finished he comes up row by row and collects them. His hard-on is gone now, but I have a feeling that as soon as he makes his way up to Maia's and then my row, somebody is gonna say something.  
  
He's walking up to Maia's row now to collect the quizzes. Maia turns around to Nikki and smiles. Oh no, here it comes.see, I told you guys someone was gonna say something!  
  
"Hey Nikki, I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to play BALL anymore, don't you think so?" Maia says out loud, sending Nikki into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I agree, Maia. It's too bad too, because I was thinking that we could play on teams. You and Crystal could be on one side, and me and Cerisa could be on the other when we play with the BALL. That would be a nice game, don't you think Mr. Johnson?" Nikki says, turning to face Dwayne.  
  
"Yeah." He says, not knowing a damn thing about what we're talking about. He's giving us this weird look, and it's making us laugh even more!  
  
"Hey, I have an idea.why don't you play ball with us, Dwayne?" Cerisa asks, grinning.  
  
"Shut up you guys! Dwayne, don't answer that." I say, trying to stop him from getting into something he couldn't get himself out of.  
  
"Why Crystal? I think playing ball with you guys would be fun." Dwayne said, laughing. He knew what we were talking about! Oh shit!  
  
Nikki, Cerisa and Maia all have their heads down on the desk, laughing. I started laughing hysterically, just as they were. See what I have to deal with? These chicas are just too much sometimes! And THIS guy.Dwayne is a dumb ass! He's gonna stand there and say something like that, knowing what we're talking about the whole time!  
  
"Aight ladies, calm down. I don't wanna have to take my belt off." Dwayne said, touching his belt and looking at each of us, singling us out.  
  
Maia turns around and gives me this look. I had forgotten about our thing with the belt, but now she's making me remember again! Oh no! Here I go again with the giggles!  
  
"You better shut up, girl. He's giving you the eye! Look! He's raising that eyebrow, so you know what that means!" Nikki whispers to me, giggling.  
  
"Did you just hear me, Counselor? I know you didn't think I was just playing." Dwayne said, starting to unbuckle his belt.  
  
"Oooh!" The class says, starting to laugh.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry!" I said, laughing.  
  
"That's what you better say." Dwayne says, winking at me and then smiling as he starts to buckle his belt while walking down the steps.  
  
"You was really bout to give it to her, huh?" Hiram asked, grinning at his uncle.  
  
"I'll give it to YOU in a minute, if you don't hush up, boy. I know you don't want me to take you back in the day when I used to put a hurtin' on that ass whenever you decided you wanted to act up." Dwayne said, smiling. The Johnson family debate has now began!  
  
"Oooh!" That's us again.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna be a big man, bringing up the past, huh DEWEY?" Hiram asked, smiling at Dwayne.  
  
"What'd you just call me?" Dwayne asked, walking to where Hiram was sitting. He appeared to be a little pissed.  
  
"That's right, Mom told me what Grandmom used to call you when you were a little boy. She and mom and grandpa would call you Dewey, and it would piss you off. Come on, get mad." Hiram said, grinning.  
  
"Ooh!" This is so funny to us!  
  
"Dewey! Dewey! Dewey!" Maia, Cerisa, Nikki, Yolanda and I start chanting.  
  
"Oh you got jokes now? That's aight, because when I'm done with his ass I'm getting every one of ya'll chicas up there." Dwayne said, pointing to us and Yolanda(who was in the front row a few seats down from Hiram) and then touching his belt buckle.  
  
"Oh! Looks like we've been warned ladies! We're gonna get the belt!" I said out loud, making the others laugh loudly.  
  
"Don't worry, Dewey won't hurt you, will you Dewey?" Hiram said, smirking at Dwayne.  
  
"That's it. Get your ass up, I'm tired of your mouth." Dwayne said, signaling for Hiram to come up front. He started unloosening his tie.  
  
"Get 'em baby!" Nikki yelled down to Hiram.  
  
"I will baby! This is for you!" Hiram said, blowing a kiss to Nikki.  
  
"This ain't time for chit-chatting with ya girlfriend, this is man-to-man combat! Let's go!" Dwayne said, ruffling Hiram's hair.  
  
"Place your bets people, place your bets!" I said, getting up out of my seat and prancing around in the back row, smiling.  
  
"Ya'll better NOT bet on me! Crystal, get down here! I gotta keep you busy. You can be referee. Jules, you come down here and be the look out for me in case a teacher or something comes to the door." Dwayne said, looking up at us.  
  
"He's gotta keep you BUSY! Go make yourself busy for him, girl!" Maia said out loud.  
  
I laughed and met Jules halfway down the steps. We walked down the steps together and walked down to the front of the room, both of us smirking as we assumed our positions. Jules stood by the door and I got up on top of Dwayne's desk and stood with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Get on that desk girl!" Hiram said, smiling and winking at me.  
  
"Hiram!!!" Nikki shouted from the back row.  
  
"Sorry baby! You know I love you!" Hiram said, as not to tread thin ice with his girlfriend.  
  
"Shit, if he can't say it I will.Get on that desk, girl!" Steve Marris said, with all the guys in the class proceeding with cat calls and hollers.  
  
"Ya'll are so dumb!" I said, laughing.  
  
"Hey Crissy, I heard you wanted to go out for cheerleading, is that true?" Matt Simpson asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I am soon. Why?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Us guys got the perfect cheer for you." Matt said, smiling. I knew what was coming.  
  
"Hey cheerleader?" The guys asked.  
  
"Hey what?" I ask, smiling. I can't believe they're doing THIS cheer!  
  
"Hey cheerleader?" They ask again.  
  
"Hey what?" I ask again.  
  
"Let me see you shake that ass!" All the guys say, loudly.  
  
Dwayne and Hiram burst out laughing as they watch me turn around and shake my ass. I turn back around to face everybody and they guys are giving me a standing ovation! Oh my goodness!  
  
"Hiram, come here man. We can't do this now. I'm done for the rest of the day." Dwayne said, slapping hands with Hiram and still laughing.  
  
"I know, man. Only in your class would something like this happen." Hiram said, laughing.  
  
"Hey Mr. Johnson!"  
  
"Yes, Steve!" Dwayne said, pointing at Steve.  
  
"I think that in addition to Crissy being up there, Maia, Cerisa, Nikki, Yolanda and Jules ALL need to get up on your desk!" Steve said, making all the guys in the class laugh.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask, but why would that be?" Dwayne asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"They're always talking in class, so their punishment should be to provide the entertainment for the class!" Steve said.  
  
"Yeah!" The guys in the class agreed.  
  
"Oh my God." Dwayne said, shaking his head and covering his face so that we wouldn't see him laughing.  
  
Jules climbs up on the desk next to me, and we watch as the other 4 make their way down to where we were. This has been quite an interesting class period.first, the teacher gets a hard-on and all the girls notice it, and then the 6 of us girls end up on his desk shaking our asses for the rest of the class. Who would've thought?  
  
Maia, Nikki, Cerisa, Jules, Yolanda and I all look at each other and laugh. We're all on top of Dwayne's desk about to engage in some SERIOUS ass- shaking!  
  
"Shit, ya'll could be the whole UM cheerleading squad right there!" This guy named John said out loud, prompting all the guys to start cheering.  
  
"I gotta sit down." Dwayne said, shaking his head and laughing as he walks over to his swivel chair and sits down behind his desk.  
  
"Hey cheerleaders!" The guys ask.  
  
"Hey what?" All 6 of us answer.  
  
"Hey cheerleaders!" The guys ask again.  
  
"Hey what?" We answer again.  
  
"Let me see you shake that ass!" The guys bark loudly, standing up out their chairs. They obviously want themselves a good look at all of us!  
  
Pretty soon, all 6 of us are in total bootylicious mode! The guys are all cheering like crazy, and looking down at Dwayne, he can't even keep a straight face. Yeah, we're shaking our asses and KNOWING they're liking it!  
  
"Man, I would PAY to be Mr. Johnson right now!" Steve said, literally taking his hat off to Dwayne.  
  
"Hey man, shut the hell up!" Dwayne said, laughing.  
  
"What you gotta be ashamed of, man? You can't TELL me the view wasn't nice!" Steve said, continuing on.  
  
"Your ass better shut up right now." Dwayne said, laughing and shaking his head.  
  
"Girls, we better get off Mr. Johnson's desk before he has a nervous breakdown." I say, getting off the desk.  
  
"Aww." The girls all say, playing along.  
  
"Come on!" I say, prompting the girls to get off the desk.  
  
"Mr. Johnson, can I just ask your one more question?"  
  
"What is it Steve?" Dwayne asks, somewhat annoyingly.  
  
"Are you SURE the 6 of them ain't related to J.Lo?" Steve asks, making everyone (even Dwayne) in the class burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm serious! Look at the way they was shaking their asses! I put 2 and 2 together, and that's what I got!" Steve said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I'mma put your ass out before this class is over, I can tell right now." Dwayne said, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Okay, the 6 of you who are apart of J.Lo's Ass Shakers Fan Club can go back to your seat. Show time is over." Dwayne said, in a serious tone.  
  
No he didn't say that! LOL! The girls and I all look at each other and laugh as we walk back to our seats. We knew that from this day forth, noone is gonna let that one go. The class is still laughing from that.I'm telling you, he ain't right! Everyone who goes here is sick in the head, for real! You wanna talk about the freakiest of freaks? You ain't seen NOTHING until you come to UM! Our school logo shows up in the dictionary right next to the word freak! We define it!  
  
"Now, I hope that I won't have to see anything like that ever again." Dwayne started, chuckling as he went to sit on the edge of his desk.  
  
"You just wait! It's the end of summer, and fall's almost here, but still.come the spring time, the 6 J.Lo's will be in full effect, you watch!" Steve said, grinning.  
  
"Steve! Will you SHUT the hell---Oh damn! I forgot about the spring! I'mma be in for it then, huh?" Dwayne asked, looking like he was in thought. This made all of the class burst out laughing once again.  
  
"Well, like Ja Rule says.it must be the ass!!!" Dwayne said, throwing his hands up in surrender and making us laugh once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked up the stairs to my apartment and unlocked the door. Overall, today had been a really good day, wouldn't you say? I just wanna take a nice shower before I hook up with Maia and we go out with the other 4 J.Lo's. LOL!  
  
"Yeah, so I beat the girl's ass. I mean, who does she think she is anyway? Just because she's new she thinks she can go around doing whatever she wants, you know?" I hear Dany say as I approach the door to our room.  
  
I know it's not cool to eavesdrop, but it's rare that she ever fights anyone. I'mma stand right here and keep on listening, because I wanna knot what she's talking about. Ya'll should too, because if I were you I wouldn't wanna miss anything good.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, girl! The ho that be hanging around with that smut Crystal! I'm telling you, once a smut ALWAYS a smut, you know what I'm saying? (laughs)"  
  
Oh no she didn't! She's NOT talking about me!  
  
"You still don't know who I'm talking about? That new girl Maia or whatever the hell her name is! I beat her ass!"  
  
Oh no! She's been talking about Maia the whole time! Why would Maia lie to me and not tell me that Dany was the one that she fought? Well, it's too late now. I've done had all I can stand.  
  
"Well if YOUR ass is the one laid up here with the black eye, wouldn't you say that YOU'RE the one that got your ass beat, instead of the other way around?!" I ask, pushing the door wide open. I'm beyond pissed right now, let me tell you.  
  
"Margo? Let me call you back." Dany says, looking at me from her bed and closing the flap on her cell phone.  
  
"Your sneaky ass has been listening to my conversation!" Dany said, getting up.  
  
"Yeah well, me and you about to have a problem here. You don't TALK shit about me OR my friends in my fucking apartment, do you understand?!" I say, raising my voice.  
  
"First of all, it's not YOUR apartment! I pay half the rent!" Dany said, raising her voice too.  
  
"When your ass can AFFORD to pay your half, and it's CONVEINENT for you, sure you pay! But how many times have I had to pay the entire month's rent? And by the way, refresh my memory, but who was the one that put a down payment on this place? Who was the one living here first?!" I asked.  
  
"You were, but that don't mean shit." Dany said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Who was that? Care to repeat that? I don't believe I heard you the first time." I said, putting my hand to my ear.  
  
"You!!!! There, is your ass happy?!!" Dany answered loudly.  
  
"NO! I'm still pissed off at your ass! Who the hell are you to sit here and call people smuts and this that and the other thing? No, as a matter of fact, let me rephrase that. Who the fuck do you think you are?!!!!" I say, getting in Dany's face.  
  
"Listen bitch, don't MAKE me drop you like I did your girl!" Dany said.  
  
"From the looks of it honey, she done more dropping on YOUR ass than you did to her. I mean, let me count how many black eyes I see here.is that 2? Oh, and you got some more marks that I missed on your cheek too!" I said, pointing them out.  
  
"You fucking whore!" Dany yells, slapping me hard in the face.  
  
"Bitch!" I yell, punching her in the face.  
  
Soon we're fighting down and dirty. I'm talking punch down, drag out all the way! Our asses are wrestling on the bed and now we're down to the floor.it's that serious! I'm sorry that ya'll have had to see two fights in one day, but you know what? Today was a good day, for real! But like a wise person I know once said, "You have to go through a lot of rain to see the sunshine."  
  
"That's why your mom didn't want your ass in the first place! She saw she had a spitting image of herself as soon when she kicked your ass out at 13!" Dany yelled.  
  
I stopped fighting her and stood up. She didn't have to go there and bring up my past like that, I mean really. She knows better than anyone that my mom is a tough subject for me, and she done went upset me.  
  
"You can go straight to hell Dany," I said, with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I'll save your ass a seat." Dany said, wiping the blood from her lip.  
  
"Yeah well, I find that hard to believe because as far as I'm concerned, you're to have nothing to do with me ever again. I don't wanna see you, I don't even wanna speak to you. I'm packing my shit and I'm out of here. When your ass is struggling to pay the rent each month, don't come to find me. From now on, your ass is on your own." I said, tears streaming down my face. I was extremely hurt.  
  
"That's quite alright with me, girly! The question is, where's your ass gonna go? You gonna crawl back to your lover man Dwayne? Oh wait, he's a teacher and you're a student and that wouldn't look too good for either of you to the school, now would it? A staff member and an alumnus of the University of Miami sleeping together, and under one roof at that? Oh what the scandal!" Dany said, smirking.  
  
"It's none of your goddamn business where I go! And for your information, he and I aren't together and never will be together! I thought the man was cute, and that was it! The shit is done and over with! It's old now, Dany! So shut the fuck up!" I yelled, with more tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Aww, I hurt the baby's feelings? She gonna go cry to her other smutty friend Maia? That's so sad." Dany said, sounding sympathetic.  
  
Dany's father had given her this glass plate that described the perfect father-daughter relationship, being what the two of them had, and he had given it to her as a token of his love. According to her he gave it to her on the day of her 16th birthday. She's had it ever since, and it's her prized possession. Suddenly it caught my eye.  
  
"Not as sad as this shit right here." I said, taking the plate and throwing it out the window and watches as it cracks into a million pieces once hitting the ground. That felt good, ya'll!  
  
"No!!!!!" Dany yelled, running out the room in tears.  
  
"Now the next time you want to bring up my mother your ass will think twice, won't you?!!!" I yelled, as the tears starting pouring down my face again.  
  
I hear the door slam, which means that Dany left the apartment. I watch as she walks on, probably to go to her sister Margo's more than likely. She always goes over there, like every day. I don't care though. I'm still upset. You know the saying stones can break my bones, but words will never hurt me? Whoever the hell made that shit up can kiss my ass and go fuck themselves, because that's a damn lie.  
  
The stupid bitch left her phone here too.oh well, before I head on out I might as well use up some of her minutes. Let me dial Maia's number.  
  
"Hello?" Maia says, answering the phone.  
  
"Maia, there's gonna be a change of plans. Call the other girls and tell them I won't be able to go out tonight." I said, still crying.  
  
"First of all honey, don't call my house crying because I'll start crying. You know I don't like seeing you upset. Now why aren't you able to go out with us?" Maia asked.  
  
"I'm packing my shit up and I'm leaving. I can't take Dany's shit anymore. And why the fuck didn't you tell me you fought her today?" I asked, getting loud.  
  
"You were already stressing out about Dwayne, and the thing with her would only make it worse! Damn, give me a break! I was only looking out for your ass!" Maia said, getting loud too.  
  
"I'm sorry.anyway, we just had a fight and I kicked her ass. She said some shit that wasn't even called for and so I got pissed and threw this plate her dad gave her out the window. Now she's gone, probably over at her sister Margo's. That's who she was talking to when I got in." I said.  
  
"I got a question, okay? You can tell me all the details later, but I just wanna know one thing. Sweetie, where in the hell are you gon' stay?" Maia asked.  
  
"I don't know, but all I know is that---"  
  
"Just as I thought," Maia said, cutting me off. "You don't have nowhere to go. That's it, you're staying with me."  
  
"I can't stay with you, you're not even moved in all the way yourself! And besides, you don't have room for me!" I said.  
  
"The hell I do too! Hush up, girl. Don't you worry about me. And stop your damn crying before I get Dwayne to come over there with his belt and give you something to cry about." Maia said, making me laugh.  
  
"Bitch, you just had to bring him up." I said, laughing.  
  
"I had to make you laugh just one time during the conversation!" Maia said, laughing.  
  
"But seriously, I can't do that Maia." I said.  
  
"Look girl, shut the fuck up. I'm coming over there with Dwayne, and we're gonna do some packing and your ass will be out of there by tonight, you hear me?" Maia said.  
  
"Okay." I say, not putting up any more fuss about it.  
  
"Aight now, that's what I'm talking bout." Maia said, smiling.  
  
"I'll see you in a few." I say, wiping my stray tears.  
  
"Aight Crissy. Don't you go nowhere, because I'm calling Dwayne and we gonna be over there in a minute." Maia said.  
  
"I'm not going nowhere, trust me." I say, hanging up Dany's cell and throwing it on her bed afterward.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
***** "Girl, with the way things have been going, I REALLY won't be going to any classes today," I said to Maia, taking my clothes out of my suitcases.  
  
"If you want, I'll stay here with you and just won't go today either. It don't bother me none. Besides, two heads are better than one." Maia said, smiling.  
  
"Dwayne said he'd be here after his last class, right? We have them Salsa classes in the WC later on tonight, and I hope I'll be done by then." I said, sitting on Maia's bed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, chica! You'll be done by then as long as I have anything to say about it." Maia said, smiling.  
  
"Let me get my stuff off your bed, I'm sorry." I said, starting to pick up the pile of my clothes and tossing them on my bed which was across from Maia's.  
  
How we even managed to get the bed here I still don't know, because it WAS a struggle, let me tell you! If we didn't have a man with us, Maia and I would've never gotten the bed an inch from the apartment! Oh, and my computer was heavy as hell too! Damn! But, just as Maia promised, we did get everything of mine moved out. More than half of the stuff in the apartment was mine, including most of the food, so I know Dany's gotta be catching feelings now!  
  
"You got some cute clothes, girl! Looks like I'mma have to take some of 'em off your hands for a little while!" Maia said, smiling and going through some of my clothes.  
  
"Some of the shit you can have, because I don't even wear it anymore!" I said, throwing some articles of clothing at her.  
  
"I don't even know how you could tear yourself from this shirt, because it's too cute!" Maia said, looking at me in shock as she picks up this purple v-neck shirt.  
  
"We need to get you some UM gear, for real. All that Florida State shit you got has to GO." I said, stopping what I was doing and going in her closet to go through her clothes.  
  
"Are you serious?" Maia asked, plopping down on her bed.  
  
"What'd I just say?" I asked, laughing as I remembered Dwayne saying that to me.  
  
"This gotta go, and so does this, and this, and this." I said, throwing some FSU articles of clothing out the closet.  
  
"You are really mean, you know that?" Maia asked, laughing.  
  
"You don't KNOW, okay? Rule number 1 in attending the University of Miami: NEVER sport any school gear other than UM. ESPECIALLY Florida State University. No offense against you or anything, but you don't know how much school spirit we show on a daily basis. You go out there in something like this lil' FSU sweater and you will get MOBBED." I said, giggling.  
  
"For real?" Maia asked, shocked.  
  
"For real." I said, looking serious.  
  
"Well damn, cut the shit up and burn it then! I got tired of FSU because their rules were just stupid as hell, and the people there were fucking corny! Ugh!" Maia said, looking disgusted.  
  
I took all the FSU clothes I could find and made a big pile which I took and set in the living room. Maia and I didn't know what we were gonna do with them at the moment, but we would figure out much later.  
  
"Ooh girl! This is so cute! Where'd you get this UM cami and panty set from? It's adorable!" Maia said, looking at some more of my stuff.  
  
I walked back into our room and looked at what Maia was looking at. I had gotten the set from ordering online off the UM merchandise site. I swear, I go on the site almost every day to see what I can spend my money on!  
  
"You go online to the UM merchandise site, and they got all kinds of shit! Oh, and we gotta get you a Canes card. With a Canes card, us UM students get the hook up! Let me tell you!" I said, laughing.  
  
"Damn! I still feel like this is the first day for me! I'm still learning all this shit that I had no idea even existed!" Maia said, shocked.  
  
"Okay, who's ass is about to die?!!!!" We hear Dwayne yell from the living room.  
  
Maia and I burst out laughing as we see Dwayne come walking in our room holding one of Maia's FSU sweaters and a pair of her FSU yoga pants and looking disgusted.  
  
"Who's shit is this? Their ass bout to die!" Dwayne said, making us laugh again.  
  
"It's hers!" I said, pointing out Maia.  
  
"How you gonna tell on me like that! I thought we were cool! J.Lo number one ain't supposed to tell on J.Lo number two!" Maia said.  
  
"It don't matter now! Come with me right now, because we gonna take this shit and put it right out in the dumpster." Dwayne said, taking Maia's hand and pulling her off her bed.  
  
"It's a good thing my ass decided to come here during my planning period, because if I didn't.I don't even wanna think about the chaos you would've caused." Dwayne said, shaking his head.  
  
I watched as they left and went back to sorting through my clothes. Those two were a bunch of clowns, for real. Dwayne's only been here for a few short months and even HE knows how sacred UM pride is! Today is Maia's first lesson in it, I guess.  
  
Making room for my things wasn't too much of a problem. Her room (like all of the student rooms here at UM) is equipped with a bed, dresser, desk, chair, bookshelf, trash can, and window coverings. Cable television and local telephone service are also provided. And, each residential college room is wired for internet access, which is pretty obvious. I guess my computer could go right up there next to hers on the desk. Yeah, that's where I'll put it! It's gonna be a bitch hooking it back up though.ugh! Hey, I wonder if she signed a housing-application contract for this place? Dany had been pressuring me to get one signed over the summer, but I just kept forgetting. Too bad, so sad! My ass ain't gonna be locked in no contract with her! I'm so lucky I didn't go ahead and sign that housing contract! Speaking of contracts and things to do.I gotta pay my health insurance fee! I knew I had to pay something! And seeing as I just quit my job 2 weeks ago, I guess my ass better get out there and start looking, cause this insurance ain't gonna pay for itself.  
  
Maybe I should check out that Miami Commitment Program? Nikki told me that they pay you good money if you're qualified. What the Miami Commitment Program is, is a unique student employment program that was started in 1990 by the Office of Student Employment. Unique to the program is the referral process developed to match qualified students with available employment opportunities. Students are carefully selected and screened to ensure that they meet the qualifications requested by the employer. Then, they're selected to participate in the Miami Commitment employment program and are awarded either need-based Federal Work Study funds or non-need based employment funds.  
  
It's weird, because I still feel like I'm imposing on her. She just got here a few days ago, and already I'm moving in with her. And we've only known each other for some 4 days. I know she's the one that brought up me moving in with her, but I can't help but feel guilty because I've been dragging her into my problems and I shouldn't. There are so many things she needs to know, like about this school, and she doesn't need my problems to burden her and be on her mind like that.  
  
To make it up to her, after Dwayne and I go to these Salsa classes, I'm gonna take her up to Coconut Grove on the HurryCane and we're gonna go clubbing. It's as simple as that. Finally the weekend is here, and so that means we're gonna party. Shit, with all that's gone on in my life this week, I need to.  
  
"And we're back! Now get your ass on in there and act like you got some sense!" Dwayne said, smacking Maia on her ass and sending her to her bed. She was cracking up.  
  
"Hey baby." I said, going over to kiss him.  
  
"Hey honey." He said, taking me in his arms and kissing me.  
  
"Get a room, you two!" Maia said, gagging.  
  
"What's the matter Maia? You know you can get in on this too, you know." Dwayne said, raising both his eyebrows and grinning.  
  
"You are so sick! Why you always trying to get someone to fornicate?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Your ass can't even SPELL fornicate!" Dwayne said, walking over to Maia's bed and plopping down next to her. She was still laughing.  
  
"F-O-R-N-I-C-A-T-E. I CAN spell, so you can kiss my ass." I said, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Bend over right where you are and I'll make that happen as soon as possible." Dwayne said, grinning and getting up off Maia's bed.  
  
"Sit the hell down! Ya'll two are sick!" Maia said, pulling Dwayne by his arm and sitting him on the bed.  
  
"You're lucky this girl is holding me back, because.I'd tear that ass up!" Dwayne said, grinning.  
  
"I'm sure you would." I said, rolling my eyes and going to hang up some of my clothes in the closet.  
  
"If ya'll end up being porn stars one day, please don't call me up and invite me to ya'lls movie premiere." Maia said, shaking her head.  
  
"You know, we could get our own little thing started right here and now. I mean, there's me and then there's the two of ya'll." Dwayne said, raising his eyebrows again.  
  
"Maia, come here now!" I said, going to grab Maia off the bed and over to where I was.  
  
"You can't trust him looking like that.he may just pounce on you without warning." I said, sitting with Maia on my bed and giggling.  
  
"You think just because you took her away that I still can't do nothing? Ya'll two are TOGETHER now!!!" Dwayne said, getting up and coming towards us.  
  
"See what you done did?" Maia said, hitting me with one of my pillows.  
  
"Oh no you didn't hit me!" I said, grabbing one of my other pillows and hitting her back.  
  
"Ooh shit! I'mma see you two fight? Okay, that's what I'm talking bout!" Dwayne said, grinning like a kid in a candy store and sitting down on Maia's bed.  
  
"Come on, Crissy! You wanna be all big and bad, then come on!" Maia said, taking her hair down and letting it drape over her shoulders.  
  
"Alright, then!" I said, taking my hair down too and taking my long UM shirt off, just leaving my UM lounge pants and sports bra on.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna go to taking the shirt off? Okay, let me make this even." Maia said, taking her Nike shirt off and leaving her Nike lounge pants and sports bra on.  
  
"Hey, if ya'll wanna keep taking stuff off, I just wanted to let you know that it's all cool with me." Dwayne said, giving the thumbs up.  
  
"Man, shut up!" Maia and I said, throwing our shirts at him.  
  
I took the first swing, hitting Maia in the side of the head when she wasn't looking. She retaliated by hitting me in the side, sending me sprawling over to her bed. Dwayne smacked me on my ass and sent me back in to fight Maia. I hit him just for good measure and then we went back to fighting.  
  
"I thought you were better than this, Maia! Miss Florida State is supposed to be able to kick my ass!" I said, hitting Maia in the back of her head.  
  
"I am!" Maia said, swinging and hitting me in my face with the pillow.  
  
"Oh shit!" Dwayne said, starting to laugh hysterically. He took Maia's pillow off her bed and covered his face so that I wouldn't see him laughing so hard.  
  
"No you didn't hit me in the face, bitch!" I said, laughing as I hit Maia really hard in the face.  
  
"That's it, put the pillow down. We going at it now!" Maia said, throwing my pillow on my bed and waiting for me to throw mine too.  
  
"Come on, Florida State!" I said, egging her on.  
  
"Just bring it, UM!" Maia said, challenging me back.  
  
Maia and I locked up, and we were like that for a while. Dwayne had stopped laughing and now was back into our fight. This was fun!  
  
"Give it to her, Crystal!" Dwayne yelled, smiling.  
  
I got Maia in a headlock and soon enough she had gotten out of it and had me on the floor. Suddenly Dwayne had perked up, and he was really getting into things now.  
  
"You ain't so tough now, are you UM?" Maia asked, having me pinned to the ground.  
  
"No.I'm tougher." I said, flipping Maia over and pinning her to the ground now.  
  
"Oh damn! You got PLASTERED to the ground, Maia! She gave it to you hard!" Dwayne said, cracking up.  
  
"That was good." I said, standing up and pulling Maia up too.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll give you a run for your money next time, ho." Maia said, making me laugh along with her.  
  
"Truce for now?" I asked, holding my hand out to Maia.  
  
"Yeah, truce." Maia answered, shaking my hand.  
  
Suddenly Maia whispered something in my ear. Liking the sound of it, I smiled as Maia and I turned to face Dwayne. We didn't say anything, just smiled at him.  
  
"Hold on a second.what ya'll looking at me like that for?" Dwayne asked, getting nervous.  
  
"Oh nothing." Maia and I answered sweetly, walking over to him.  
  
"What are ya'll two getting ready to do to me?! Ya'll two are plotting! I see it in your eyes!" Dwayne asked, still sounding nervous.  
  
"What makes you think we would do something like that?" I asked, kneeling on the bed and pushing Dwayne down to get on top of him.  
  
"Ooh, I think I like this." Dwayne said, laying back as I sat up and looked down at him. I started running my hands up his shirt and playing with his nipples.  
  
Meanwhile, Dwayne had his hands up behind his head. Maia snuck up behind him and started tying one of his hands to her bed post.  
  
"What the hell are ya'll doing?!" Dwayne asked, starting to move.  
  
"We're just playing with you a little bit, Dwayne." I said, leaning down and biting his ear and then kissing his neck.  
  
"And you like to be played with, don't you?" Maia asked, going to tie Dwayne's other hand to the other bed post.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean." Dwayne said, his voice trailing off.  
  
"You may wanna call out for the rest of the day, because you'll be a bit busy." I said, kissing his neck.  
  
"But I can't..I've already taught 2 classes today, and..shit, give me the phone." Dwayne said, coming around as I continued kissing and biting his neck.  
  
I gave Maia the number for the UM office and then she dialed the number, placing the receiver at Dwayne's ear so he could talk.  
  
"Yeah, this is Dwayne Johnson. (cough) You're gonna have to call a substitute for my Criminology classes, because I seemed to have really (cough) come down (cough) with something (cough) and I need to get to my doctor's office as soon as possible to get checked out..I would go to the (cough) Wellness Center, but I already contacted my doctor and he wants to see me as soon as possible. (cough) Okay, thank you. Bye." Dwayne said, looking at me and then Maia and shaking his head.  
  
"You've had a change of heart, I presume?" Maia asked, taking the phone from Dwayne and hanging it up.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Dwayne said, grinning.  
  
"Crissy, come here." Maia says, beckoning for me to come over to her.  
  
Maia whispers something in my ear and then I start to smile. I wave goodbye to Dwayne, and he looks at me like I'm crazy.  
  
"Where you going?!" Dwayne asks, watching me.  
  
"Bye Dwayne." I say, smiling and waving as I walk out the room.  
  
"Baby! Come back!" Dwayne said, before finally laying back down as soon as he saw that I wasn't coming back.  
  
"Relax Dwayne." Maia said, climbing onto the bed and on top of Dwayne, who was oblivious to what was going on.  
  
Okay people! I'm out in the living room, flipping through channels and watching television. Maia and I are going to basically play with Dwayne for a little while, and that was all she had whispered to me about earlier. I'm gonna let her have her time for a little while, and then I'm going to go in there later on. Our whole purpose for doing this is just to mess with Dwayne's mind (as well as some other things too) and see how he reacts to them. Oh damn! Here she comes jetting out to the kitchen!  
  
"What is you doing, girl?" I ask, laughing. Ya'll should've seen her come sliding into the kitchen, almost slipping in her socks and busting her ass!  
  
"Gotta get some ice cubes!" Maia said, rushing.  
  
"How you gon' steal my idea?" I ask, looking at her fill up a bowl with ice cubes.  
  
"That's the advantage of getting to go first!" Maia answered with a smile, quickly rushing back into our room with her bowl of ice cubes.  
  
That girl is not right, I tell you. Now, I know what ya'll may be thinking. How am I gonna let another chick, my best friend for that matter, fool around with my man just in the other room? Well see, like I said, this is all in fun. Nothing's to be taken seriously, at least until I come in there and start my stuff with him. Then, things will get serious. I just don't think Maia would be cool with the possibility that me and him could end up having sex right on her bed.(ya'll won't tell, will ya'll? LOL!)  
  
"Damn Maia.you don't play with them ice cubes, do you?" Dwayne asked, watching Maia take 2 and run them all over his chest.  
  
Maia started to replace the trail of the cold water that had been left behind from the melted ice cubes on Dwayne's chest with her mouth as she started kissing his chest. A small moan escaped the back of his throat as he took to the sensations she was giving him.  
  
"Well hello, people!" I say cheerfully, walking in the room.  
  
"Crystal, you see what your girl's doing right?" Dwayne asked, looking at me and then starting to moan again.  
  
"Yeah, I see it. So?" I say, plopping down on the edge of Maia's bed as I watch her.  
  
"Ain't you gonna do something?" Dwayne asked, still moaning every now and then.  
  
"Hmm.now that you mention it, I think I will. My turn!" I say, smiling and crawling over top of Dwayne as Maia moves.  
  
"Girl, I'mma go get something to eat in the Hurricane Food Court, you want?" Maia asked, going to get up.  
  
"You are ALWAYS hungry! Damn! You just love to eat, don't you? Look, just hook me and D up with something, and I'll pay you when you get back. That's IF I get done with this guy by then." I said, smiling.  
  
"Okay cool. I don't know how long I'll be, but knowing me I'll probably leave there and go check out the scenery round here. But don't worry, I'll be back with ya'lls food, and I won't be gone too long. An hour or so is the max I'll be gone." Maia said, going to leave the room. Suddenly she comes back in, peeking her head in the doorway and looking at us suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just telling you now.the sheets and pillowcases and shit are in the hall closet. If ya'll do what I think ya'll is gonna do, and in MY bed, ya'll better wash them damn sheets and put some new ones on! I ain't playin with ya'lls sick behinds!" Maia said, glaring at us one last time before leaving for good.  
  
"It sounds to me like J.Lo number 2 just gave J.Lo number one permission to get buck wild in her bed!" Dwayne said, grinning.  
  
"Uh-huh." I said, starting to lick his chest.  
  
"Look, now you gotta untie me from these bed posts. We gotta do this right." Dwayne said, giving me a sexy look.  
  
How can I resist that face? LOL! I'm untying his hands from the two bed posts, and why did I do that? Now he's quickly getting up and picking me up in his arms, only to drop me on my bed.  
  
"Well damn! Haven't I gotten manhandled enough?" I ask, laughing.  
  
"Not even close." Dwayne answers with a smile as he gets on top of me.  
  
"I'm the queen of basketball, honey. You ain't gon' beat me. I know you ain't trying to start nothing you can't finish." Maia said, smiling and dribbling the ball.  
  
"Let's go then!" Ty said, as the two friends started playing some basketball amongst themselves.  
  
"Looka here, looka here, looka here! These two babes think they doing something! Everybody knows girls can't do shit when it comes to basketball! Basketball is a real MAN'S game!" This tall, light skinned brother named Solace said to his friend Jay as they approached Maia and Ty.  
  
"WHAT?!" Maia and Ty ask, going to get in Jay and Solace's faces.  
  
"Girl, show him how it's done." Maia said, shooting the ball to Ty who shoots a perfect 3 point shot into the basket.  
  
"Shit.that was a lucky shot. Ya'll couldn't do nothing if it was an actual game." Jay said, rolling his eyes and then slapping hands with his boy Solace.  
  
"Really?" The two girls ask, looking at the two guys. Maia and Ty take their Nike jackets off and throw them to the side, only to see Jay and Solace whispering in each other's ears. Now both the guys have huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Oh, so I see both the baby girls must be serious, playa!" Solace said, slapping hands with Jay.  
  
"That's right, me and my girl against you." Maia said, smiling and pointing to her good friend Ty who was standing next to her.  
  
"Okay, baby. You wanna go, we can go." Solace said, as Jay and him went to shake Maia and Ty's hands.  
  
"Hold up a second, man. What are the stipulations?" Ty asks, glaring at Solace.  
  
"If we win, ya'll go out with us tonight.and we goin' clubbing too." Solace said.  
  
"If we win, ya'll gotta strip down to ya bare asses and go run around the campus screaming ya'll are Maia's and Ty's bitches." Maia said, making Ty crack up.  
  
"That's dirty!" Jay said.  
  
"If you don't wanna agree to the terms, I guess we don't gave ourselves a game then." Ty said, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Okay, you wanna play with the big boys?" Solace asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, we wanna play." Maia and Ty said, both giving cheeky smiles to Jay and Solace.  
  
"Let's get it on!!!" Solace said, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You two.you two come here." LaKaye, the dance instructor said ushering Dwayne and I up front.  
  
"1-2-3 go!" LaKaye said, directing for us to start dancing.  
  
"People, this is how you're supposed to dance the Salsa!" LaKaye said, as Dwayne and I started dancing.  
  
"Look how the two of them are both in sync with each other. See how he's leading and her body is following him perfectly.it's as simple as that!" LaKaye said, observing my and Dwayne's movements.  
  
"Now.get in your places." LaKaye said, looking out at the dance couples in the room.  
  
"Begin!" LaKaye said, starting the music.  
  
LaKaye walked over to Dwayne and I and said that we could go back to our spots on the dance floor and continue dancing, that she wanted to use us as an example for the class.  
  
"I was so scared when she called us up there." I said, giggling.  
  
"I thought we were in trouble. I mean, with the way she was looking, I was for sure that she was getting ready to embarrass the hell out of us." Dwayne said, laughing.  
  
"There you go!!! Much better!" LaKaye said, walking around the room and observing the different couples and how they were dancing.  
  
"There you go, Dwayne!" I said, mocking LaKaye.  
  
"Shut up!" Dwayne whispered, chuckling.  
  
"Oh shit, here she comes!" I said, laughing and then shutting up.  
  
"Good, you two. Very good." LaKaye said, nodding her head and walking on to the next couple.  
  
"You still got it, Dwayne. I have to say, I'm surprised." I said, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah? You know what it's time for?" Dwayne asked, grinning.  
  
"No, what? I'm afraid to ask." I said, smiling as we kept dancing.  
  
"It's time for us to turn this place out." Dwayne said, pulling me close.  
  
"You don't mean." I said, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. I wanna test you and see how you good you can mix it up. You ready to turn this place out?" Dwayne asked, smiling.  
  
"Go for it." I said, giving the go ahead.  
  
"Follow my lead." Dwayne said in my ear.  
  
Dwayne and I started dancing, and started to ad-lib. We did the salsa, but threw some of the tango and the merengue in there too. A crowd of people is starting to circle us.we're doing just what we said we were gonna do. We're turning the class OUT! Things are getting hot in here, for real. Dwayne and I are only dancing, but because of us using a lot of improvisations here and there, it made things interesting. So far he's run his hand up my thigh, dipped me and ran his hand down my chest.hey, I haven't been so innocent either. But we're not talkin bout me! LOL! We're talkin bout him!  
  
Oh shit! There's this one part in this song that we're dancing to where we decided that, in the spirit of ad-lib, we would make things a little kinky. Dwayne is standing in the back of me, and he's holding me up close to him (the bulge in his pants is feelin' kinda nice, trust me!). Now I'm dropping to the ground and getting back up, but being sure to rub my ass up against that nice bulge of his, just for good measure. And, to be smart, shaking that ass while he runs his hands up the sides of my thighs! Ooh, that got a nice reaction out of people! Damnit, I'm good!  
  
"That was hot!!! Ya'll two done shown the rest of us how it's truly done! As a matter of fact, I don't even know if I should be teaching, cause you two are better than me!" LaKaye said, smiling.  
  
Dwayne and I laugh, and then look at each other. I know Dwayne was feeling salty because I answered his challenge, and not only that but answered it with a big BANG! He's looking at me like he really didn't expect for me to go all out like that, but hey.he wanted to ad-lib, so that's what I did!  
  
"Could ya'll do that again?" A woman asked, making the class laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maia and Ty sat on the bleachers laughing so much that they couldn't believe it, but they were crying. The two of them had won, and so that meant that Jay and Solace would have to strip and run around campus screaming that they belonged to Maia and Ty. The girls watched them run about half way around the school and then had to come back to the WC, because they could hardly stand up straight from laughing. This was too much! Oh wait, here comes Jay and Solace!  
  
"That was grimy what ya'll two made us do." Solace said, as he and Jay got their clothes back on.  
  
"Awww! Hey, since we feel so bad for the two of ya'll, we'll go out tonight with you guys anyway. How's that?" Maia asked, as her and Ty sat and smiled at the two guys.  
  
"Aight, but we ain't done with ya'll yet." Jay said, shooting the ball to Maia and smiling.  
  
Jay, Solace, Maia and Ty started to play some more basketball. They seemed to be having a good time, just some friendly competition among UM alumni. Suddenly, a girl came walking up to Solace as he stood on the sidelines and took a drink from his water bottle.  
  
"Hey sexy." The girl said, starting to flirt with Solace.  
  
He started to really look annoyed, giving the this-girl-can't-be-serious look. Maia and Ty started cracking up and laughing hysterically loud. They had to stop playing and run off to the side because Solace really looked irritated by this girl!  
  
"I was on the other side of the room and I saw the way you was moving, and you looked damn good. I was thinking maybe you and I could go out sometime and maybe make somethin' happen if you know what I mean." The girl said, smiling.  
  
"Hell naw!" Solace said, backing up from the girl.  
  
Once again, Maia and Ty got the giggles. Maia was the one who was being all loud and wrong, though. The way Solace had straight out dissed that girl was hilarious! And apparently she didn't like being made a fool of, because she was making her way over to Maia and Ty right away, along with her friend..Dany.  
  
"Who the hell is YOU laughing at? Do you know who I am? I'm Danielle Covington! The star player on the Virginia Tech girls basketball team! I know I better get some respect up in here, especially from some low UM ho's like ya'll. See, VT don't have no trash ho's that go to our school, cause we have only the best and don't expect anything less. So I think you better check ya'll selves right now." Danielle said, glaring at Ty and especially Maia.  
  
"Ty.please tell me she ain't called us no ho's because I thought I heard her say that, and I hope I'm just hearing shit." Maia said, turning to Ty.  
  
"Oh no honey, you heard correct! You ain't got no kinda hearing problem! But, ya'lls school got one big problem that ya'll should be aware of before it gets out. I know all about ya little friend sleeping around with her teacher, and that's just sick. But, at UM that's what you gotta do if you wanna pass, right? You just hop in bed with ya teacher or blow 'em in their office, and everything's cool! You got your "A" for the semester!" Danielle said, starting to crack up.  
  
Maia goes to slap Danielle, only to be pulled back by Jay. Solace comes in between the 2 women to break up a fight that's about to erupt.  
  
"Bitch." Danielle says, and then flips her hair and starts walking away from Maia and Ty.  
  
"You should know all about hanging with bitches since you got one right next to you to teach you how to be the perfect one!" Maia yelled after Danielle and Dany, then giving both of them a mean look. Dany turns around and walks back toward Maia and gets in her face.  
  
"Look ho, let me tell your ass something right now. You don't know me. You don't know a goddamn thing about me. You think you're hot shit ever since you transferred here from Florida State, and you've done nothing but show the fuck off ever since getting here. I'm tired of your attitude, because you walk around here like you're the baddest bitch that ever walked the damn earth. Well, I'm sorry to tell you but you've just MET the baddest bitch, and your ass is gonna pay for taking Crystal from me." Dany said, giving an evil look at Maia.  
  
"Man.what the hell are you talking about?!" Maia asked.  
  
"You know damn well what the hell I'm talking about! You stole Crystal away from me, and you know it!" Dany yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about, I act like I'm the baddest bitch? Nobody ever said any kinda shit like that lately! No, that's you, remember? And for your information, I didn't STEAL Crystal from you. You drove her ass away with your stuck-up attitude. To be real wit you, your ass wasn't even a real friend to her, and that's all she ever wanted from you." Maia said, glaring back at Dany.  
  
Maia's really fired up, and is tempted to hit Dany any minute. Ty can see it in her friend's eyes, and so she holds her back just as Jay did earlier so that she won't do anything.  
  
"She ain't worth ya time, Maia." Ty says, trying to calm Maia down.  
  
"I BETTA not hear any damn thing about your ass giving Crystal any kinda grief, or else you WILL see me again." Maia said as she looks Dany up and down one last time then rolls her eyes, before finally walking off with Jay, Solace and Ty.  
  
(Bang!)  
  
A shot had fired, and had hit Maia in her back. Slumping to the ground, Maia started to cry from the pain. Ty held her, trying to put pressure on the gun shot wound. Jay and Solace went to call an ambulance, leaving the girls. Dany walked over to the two girls, standing over them and smirking, not saying a word.  
  
Dany started to speak but stopped as the sound of sirens seemed to be getting closer. Maia was drifting in and out of consciousness little by little, and didn't know that the police and an ambulance had been called by Jay and Solace. Ty couldn't bring herself to look at Dany, since she was so scared for Maia. She kept looking out for the police and the ambulance, hoping they would come any minute.  
  
"If you two say a WORD about this, not only will both of you be dead, but Crissy and her boyfriend are getting it too." Dany said, pointing the gun at Maia and then Ty one last time, and then rushing off.  
  
"Hold on, Maia. Hold on." Ty said, holding Maia close to her and rocking her back and forth as tears streamed down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why so speechless? Surprised that I actually answered your challenge?" I asked, smirking at Dwayne as we walked out of the WC.  
  
"See, you were showing out. And you took the spotlight and ran with it. I had my planned attack that I was gonna use to answer your little response to my challenge, but you stopped." Dwayne said.  
  
"Whatever.you just mad because I got lil' Dwayne excited and there was nothing you could do about it." I said, grinning.  
  
"By the way, I just wanna let you know that shit was grimy too. How you gon' tease him like that? He's got feelings, girl!" Dwayne said, making me laugh.  
  
"You know you liked it, shut up." I said, purposely stopping in front of Dwayne so that he would bump into me. I rubbed up against him, and then started walking on with a huge grin on my face.  
  
"I'mma give your ass a detention if you keep playin!" Dwayne said, smacking my ass.  
  
"What the hell is it with you and my ass?!" I ask, turning to face him.  
  
"With you wearing them low rise jeans, what can I say? Like I said in class today, as to quote Ja again, it MUST be the ass!" Dwayne said, putting his hands up in defeat and laughing.  
  
"You are so dumb." I said, laughing.  
  
"It be calling me, girl!" Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure it does." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Is that an ambulance, or am I seeing shit?" Dwayne asked, walking closer to me.  
  
"It is! Oh my gosh, come on!" I said, running towards the ambulance to see who was hurt and in trouble.  
  
The paramedics were only a few feet from the WC and they were rolling someone in a stretcher over to the ambulance, about ready to put them in the back. Dwayne and I just made it over before they put the person in, and we quickly recognized the person.  
  
"Maia!!!" Dwayne and I said, shocked.  
  
"Are you Crystal?" This girl asked, who looked as if she had been crying for a while.  
  
"Yes, what happened to her?" I said, not being able to keep my eyes off of Maia, who was laid out on the stretcher with her eyes shut.  
  
"She was shot in the back. By the way, I'm her friend Ty." She said, introducing herself all the while tears were running down her face.  
  
Dwayne took Ty and me and held us in his arms as we just stood there silent, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"Hey, you take care of her." Dwayne said to the paramedics.  
  
"Oh my god, I don't believe this." I said, starting to cry.  
  
A large crowd of UM students had started forming around the ambulance. They wanted to know who was going off to the hospital. I can't believe this actually happened! I mean, Dwayne and I were right upstairs while she was downstairs on the court.we were in the same fucking building!  
  
Ty said her goodbyes to Dwayne and I and then climbed into the back of the ambulance after the paramedics had loaded Maia in. I wanted to go, and as far as I was concerned, I WAS going.  
  
"I have to go with her." I said, going to get in the back of the ambulance, only to have Dwayne stop me.  
  
"Ty is riding with Maia. We can take my car and follow them if you want." Dwayne said, holding me close.  
  
"I don't know who could possibly have been behind this. I mean, she hardly knew anyone here and had was just getting around to meeting and associating with people.this doesn't make any sense. It's not fair! Why did it have to be one of my friends? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" I said, starting to cry hard on Dwayne's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Dwayne said, putting his arm around my shoulder and turning me in the opposite direction as we walked away.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
***** It's early in the wee hours of Saturday morning. Dwayne and I took his car and followed the ambulance that Maia was in to the University of Miami/Jackson Memorial Medical Center. We're sitting here in the emergency room, still waiting for someone to come out here and tell us something about Maia. Dwayne told me to go home and get some rest, that he'd call me as soon as he heard anything, but I don't feel like it.  
  
Dwayne just now left to go get us some coffee, seeing as we haven't slept at all. Suddenly, a guy in green scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck made his way towards me.  
  
"Are you Crystal?" The man asked me, as I got up.  
  
"Yes." I said, looking at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jonathan Mirabal, Maia's doctor." He said, putting his hand out to shake mine.  
  
"How's Maia?" I asked, getting worried.  
  
"We're going to have to move her up to the ICU. It looks like we're going to have to do immediate surgery on her, because we did some x-rays, and the bullet hit her in her back. It may have hit her spinal cord, but because of the angle that the x-rays were taken, we're not too sure. If it hit her spinal cord, she may be paralyzed." Dr. Mirabal said, looking at me intensely.  
  
"Oh my god." I said, hardly able to stand up.  
  
"There's no telling how long this will take. And the bullet may not have hit her spinal cord, so there's still hope. I need to go back in there so we can go ahead and move her upstairs, but I will be back." Dr. Mirabal said, getting ready to turn around.  
  
"When can I see her?" I asked, starting to cry.  
  
Just then, Dwayne returned from getting us coffee from the food court in the hospital. He saw that I was crying and started to comfort me.  
  
"I'll tell you what.you two can follow us up to the ICU unit, but once we're there I'm afraid I can't let you see her until after the surgery is performed." Dr. Mirabal said.  
  
Dwayne and I followed Dr. Mirabal back to Maia's room and then watched as the nurses rolled her stretcher with her on it into the elevator. We followed them, watching Maia closely. Her eyes were still shut. I started to worry again.  
  
"Don't worry, we just gave her some sedatives so that she'd be out before the surgery even began. She's sleeping peacefully now, and won't wake up until after the surgery is over." Dr. Mirabal said, touching my shoulder.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" Dwayne asked, holding me in his arms and looking at me as I started to cry again.  
  
"I just have a weird feeling about this, Dwayne. I think this was my fault, like someone's sending me some sort of message. Maia never did a thing to anyone, and with all that's gone on lately, I can't help but think that this is my fault." I said, tears coming down my face.  
  
"You need to stop crying, honey. You're going to get sick, and we don't need you ending up in a bed right next to Maia while we're here in the hospital. And anyway, it's not your fault that Maia got shot. Don't you ever let me hear those words come out your mouth again." Dwayne said, looking at me seriously.  
  
"But." I started to say.  
  
"No, Crystal. Stop it." Dwayne said in a serious tone.  
  
I don't care what Dwayne says, I still think this is a sign. As much as I don't wanna believe it, so much drama has gone on lately, and I have this strange gut feeling that I'm involved in this somehow. We've never had anything to happen like this here at UM, ever. Even before I came here, nothing like this has ever happened. Noone has ever got shot or any of that. For this to happen, and for it to be HER, whoever did this had one hell of a reason for doing it. What the hell is that in the hood of Maia's shirt? Something's shimmering or something.  
  
"Doctor, what is that in Maia's hoodie?" I asked, pointing.  
  
"I don't know, let me see. Whatever it is, it's reflecting off of the camera in here." Dr. Mirabal said, getting whatever was down Maia's hoodie.  
  
"It appears to be a small gold hoop earring.oh, but it can't be Maia's because she has diamond studs in." Dr. Mirabal said, looking at the earring.  
  
"Oh my God! Dwayne, I know who's earring that is!" I said, starting to cry.  
  
"Crystal, if you don't stop crying! Damn! Who's is it?!" Dwayne asked, starting to get annoyed with all my crying.  
  
"It's Dany's!!! I gave them to her on her birthday just last summer." I said, beginning to cry hysterically.  
  
"Oh shit! You don't think she." Dwayne said, rubbing the back of his head. That meant he was worried.  
  
"I don't know, Dwayne. I really don't know. I don't wanna believe it, but I think she had something to do with this." I whispered to Dwayne.  
  
"Well, we're here." Dr. Mirabal said, as the doors to the elevator opened to show the ICU.  
  
Dwayne looked at Maia and then me and then started to shake his head. He didn't wanna believe it was Dany either, but the evidence was there. We walked out the elevator and watched as Dr. Mirabal rolled Maia into Room 272.  
  
"You can't come in, remember what I said earlier." Dr. Mirabal said, blocking the doorway.  
  
"Okay, well we're going to head on back home. You have our number, so please give us a call when you're done." Dwayne said, as Dr. Mirabal shook his head and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you see, Dwayne? I told you I had a feeling that someone was trying to send me some sort of message!" I said, crying.  
  
"Come here, baby. It'll be alright. It's gon' be okay." Dwayne said, coming over to me and holding me close.  
  
"But why did she have to do this? I never knew Dany could be this cold!" I said, crying on Dwayne's shoulder.  
  
"Baby, just when you think you know someone, you find out that you don't." Dwayne said, rocking me back and forth in his arms.  
  
"I hope it's just a coincidence, and that she really didn't do this." I said, sniffling.  
  
"All the answers to our questions will be solved just as soon as Maia wakes up and she talks to us. She'll tell us who did this, baby. Believe that." Dwayne said.  
  
"I'm going to take care of this shit right now." I said, going to get up off of Dwayne's couch.  
  
"Sit the hell down, girl. You haven't gotten any sleep, so you're acting all delirious and shit. You're not going any damn where, but right here with me." Dwayne said, pulling me back down to him.  
  
"No Dwayne! Let me go!" I said, starting to struggle with him and continue crying.  
  
"Crystal! Stop it!" Dwayne said, restraining me by pinning me down on the couch.  
  
"Dany did this, I know it.and I have to go do this for Maia. Maia's laid up in the hospital because of me, Dwayne. Do you think I can live with that?" I asked, letting my guard down and stopping the struggle with Dwayne.  
  
"Shh.baby, it's not your fault. Things are out of your control now, and there's nothing you can do. Maia's the key to putting whoever did this to her in prison, not you." Dwayne said, wiping my tears from my face.  
  
Suddenly Dwayne picks me up in his arms, and then proceeds to carry me back to his bedroom. He lays me down in his bed and tucks me in.  
  
"Baby, all I want you to do right now is sleep. Can you do that for me?" Dwayne asked, kneeling beside the bed as he held my hands.  
  
"Okay, but what about you?" I asked, sniffling.  
  
"Don't worry about me. All I want you to do is go to sleep, and that'll be enough to put me at ease. I'll be fine if you do that. Now you will do this for me, right?" Dwayne said.  
  
"You're so good to me, Dwayne." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Go on to sleep, baby." Dwayne said, rubbing the side of my face and then kissing me on the forehead.  
  
He sat down in the nearby chair that was next to his bed and watched as I drifted off to sleep. Then, he got up and left the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
What's up, people? I thought I would snatch you guys while she's in my room asleep. Just so you know, I've never done this kinda thing before. I've never did the relationship thing with someone who's 6 years younger than I, not that age really matters to me. It might matter to the school with the fact that I'm her teacher, but that's why we're being so hush-hush about all of this.  
  
I don't know what it is that draws me to her, but when we talk it's like I've known her for years. She's a great person with a great personality to match. I think she'd make an excellent criminal lawyer too, because she has that drive and that attitude that would really look good in a courtroom. And with that coming from me, an actual lawyer, it really does say something about her.  
  
It's a shame with what's happened to Maia. I like Maia, I do. She's got that flare that noone can take away from her. And she seems to have infinite energy! My god, that girl is always on the go! She's certainly a wild child, but she's a good girl at heart. I never seem to have any major problems with her.or Crystal for that matter. I don't know why they always gotta be whispering and passing notes in my damn class, though! (I'm bout to put a stop to that shit, too!) When them two are together, it's like double trouble! I need to start calling them the Doublemint Twins! But then, that would be too many nicknames, right? Cause they're already apart of the 6 J.Lo's! Crystal is J.Lo number one and Maia is J.Lo number two.oh well!  
  
Yesterday when them two and the other 4 (I call them the 6 J.Lo's now) all got up on my desk, that was the funniest shit I had ever seen! I mean, you wanna talk about booty shakin? The next time Nelly wants to do a damn music video, all his ass needs to do is come to my classroom! For real! Cause all I saw was ass! After Crystal doing her little thing, I HAD to sit down! I figured that would be the end of it, but when the 6 of them got up on my desk.that shit was hilarious. A classic for the UM yearbook, I'm telling you!  
  
I don't even know this girl Dany, like that. I met her that one day where I was with the girls in the Hurricane Food Court in the BK line. Other than that, I never spoke to her. If she DID shoot Maia, I don't know what her motive would be. I know her and Crystal just had a huge fight, and for what reason, I really am not too sure of. Crystal just told me that it was about time that she drop Dany anyway because a lot of "stuff" as she called it, had been going on. She won't disclose any information on that, and I don't know why because it's not like I would tell anyone. I should probably talk to her about that sometime, just not today. She's been through enough as it is, and I don't wanna make things worse by bringing up the fight between her and Dany.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you okay, honey? Do you need anything? Anything, I don't care, whatever it is, I'll get it." I said, looking at Maia who laid in the hospital bed.  
  
"I'm still Jenny number 2 from the block, girl. I don't need nothing." Maia said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't have anything else planned today, and I don't know about Crystal, but I can stay here all day if you want me to." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"I don't have a thing planned for today. I'm staying here, and I mean it." I said, holding Maia's hand.  
  
"Man, what the fuck?! My back is killing me! Dammit!" Maia said, scrunching her face up as she felt much anguish.  
  
"Oh, there's my girl! She's back!" I said, cracking up.  
  
"Damn right she is." Dwayne said, laughing along with me.  
  
"Ya'll can kiss my ass, especially you Crissy. This shit ain't funny!" Maia said, trying to get comfortable in bed.  
  
Dr. Mirabal suddenly appeared, as he came walking into the room. Dwayne, Maia and I all looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. Dwayne and I started to get anxious and worried at the same time, not knowing what he was about to say.  
  
"How you feelin' Maia?" He asked, smiling at Maia.  
  
"My back hurts like hell." Maia said, making a discomforting face.  
  
"Well, you're lucky to be alive. The bullet that hit you in your back was so close to your spinal cord that it's a wonder it didn't go through and hit you." Dr. Mirabal said, still smiling.  
  
Dwayne and I sighed with much relief after hearing that. Maia wasn't paralyzed! She was okay!  
  
"So when can I leave?" Maia asked, anxious to get out the hospital.  
  
"Today, if you like. I'm just going to assign you to bed rest these next 2 days so that your wounded back can properly be healed after the surgery. And I mean it.as tempting as it may seem, that means no going clubbing since it's the weekend, no going this place and that, none of that. And I trust that you two will be sure that she follows doctor's orders?" Dr. Mirabal said, later turning to face us.  
  
"Of course." Dwayne and I said, smiling at each other and then Maia, who was scowling at us.  
  
"Maia, I'm going to give you a prescription for something to help with the pain, okay?" Dr. Mirabal asked, looking at Maia.  
  
"You know you done ruined my weekend, man." Maia said, not paying any attention to what he just said.  
  
Dwayne, Dr. Mirabal and I just laughed. I know Maia wanted to go up to the Grove to do some clubbing, and now that she has this injury, she can't. Oh well, there's always next weekend!  
  
Dr. Mirabal left the room, leaving us alone again. I thought about the crazy thing with finding Dany's earring in her hoodie. I didn't wanna come right out and start playing 20 questions with her, but I had to know if Maia knew who shot her.  
  
"Maia, can I ask you something?" I asked, looking at her.  
  
"Go head." Maia said, shaking her head.  
  
"Do you have any idea who shot you?" I asked.  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing this now?" Dwayne whispered in my ear, holding me close to him.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, dammit." I said, pulling away from him.  
  
"No, I don't. I had my back turned, I mean how the hell am I supposed to know who got me from behind like that? I don't have eyes in the back of my head." Maia said, snapping.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking, I just thought you would know. I didn't mean to upset you." I said apologetically.  
  
"Girl, you don't have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just a little pissed because I gotta stay in bed all weekend. That, and I don't really feel like talking about it right now. Is that okay? I mean, can we talk about something else please?" Maia said calmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You got a surprise visitor, Maia." Dwayne and I said, smiling at Maia who laid in her bed.  
  
"Who the hell is it? If it's Ty, tell her that I'm asleep." Maia said, grumbling just a little bit.  
  
"It's not Ty." Dwayne said, smiling at her.  
  
"Well who the hell else is it gonna be? Crissy, is it one of the other J.Lo's? I don't feel like a bootylicious convention right now." Maia said, grumbling some more.  
  
"No, it's not any of our fellow J.Lo's." I said, laughing.  
  
"Hey Maia, how you feeling?"  
  
Maia turned towards where the voice was coming from, and found it to be Jay. She watched as a smiling Crystal and Dwayne walked out the room to leave Jay and her alone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maia asked, sitting up in bed and smiling as she watched Jay walk over to her and sit on the side of her bed.  
  
"I don't forget people I go toe-to-toe with on the court." Jay said, smiling and handing Maia a huge teddy bear and a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Thank you!" Maia said, smiling.  
  
"I know it would probably hurt you to strain just to give a brotha some love, so I'll help you out a lil' bit." Jay said, going to hug Maia.  
  
"So really, is the only reason why you came here because you don't forget who you go against on the court? And how did you find out where I live? I know Dwayne didn't tell you, and Crissy don't do shit like that, at least for free anyway." Maia said, starting to laugh.  
  
"First of all, no that wasn't my only reason for coming here. No female has ever challenged me like that, especially on the court. So that kinda caught my eye, that you could hold your own. And, I thought you was fine too. Oh, and about how I found out where you live.I slipped ya girl a 50 to give me some info. It was the only way she would give it to me." Jay said, laughing.  
  
"You know, what do you say as soon as I get back on my feet that you and me have a one-on-one game of b-ball on the court?" Maia asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm down, that sounds like it'll be interesting." Jay said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, and by the way.you don't look so bad yourself." Maia said, winking and then smiling at him.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
****** I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we're skipping a day. Nothing really happened yesterday, Sunday, so we're moving up to today. That's right, it's Maia. I'm taking over for a change, at least for now while Crissy is in class anyway. So.it's Monday morning, and I'm sitting here in bed doing nothing. Great.  
  
Now, ya'll was there when the doctor told me that in 2 days I would be cool and my surgery scars and stuff would be healed, right? Tell me why Crystal AND Dwayne are gonna make me stay home today! And they was all serious about it too! I don't even BELIEVE this! You can tell that them 2 was made for each other or somethin', cause they be acting alike and everything all the time! It's real disgusting sometimes, but I learn to deal with it.  
  
(Ring-Ring!)  
  
I really need to get one of them phones with the Caller ID cause this cheap ass phone that UM supplied me with is terrible! Excuse me while I get this phone...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
(Click!)  
  
"What the fuck? Oh well."  
  
Whoever just called must have had a wrong number or something, cause they didn't say nothing. So anyway, like I was saying.Crissy is in class right now, and Lover Boy went back to teaching his classes today. He called earlier talking about how the staff was all worried about him and stuff because they REALLY thought he was sick Friday! LMAO! Wouldn't you know it? But for real, he said that all the teachers have been talking about me being shot.word's going around fast. Then again, Crystal DID say that's how it is round here.  
  
(Ring-Ring!)  
  
Ugh! I'm telling you, when I actually get some damn peace to myself, that's when people wanna start calling and shit! Excuse me, ya'll!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
(Click!)  
  
Okay, I'm starting to get pissed now. This shit ain't cool, and I am NOT the one, okay?  
  
(Ring-Ring!)  
  
"Listen, whoever the fuck you are-"  
  
"Maia! It's me, Ty! Who the hell is you cussing at? I didn't do nothing to you, girl!"  
  
"You didn't just call here 2 other times before?"  
  
"Maia, no girl! I'm skipping my 4th period class, because I don't feel like dealing with that teacher bitch. So anyway, I decided to call you, but here you go and gotta be all Miss High and Mighty Mouth! I was just calling to see how my girl was!"  
  
"I'm sorry.the last 2 calls here were from somebody, I don't know who they was though. And both times when I answered the phone they hung up. I don't know what's going on."  
  
"Don't worry about it, chica. Some stupid peoples is on this campus, and you can only wonder how the hell they got in here in the first place. But hey, what you say I come by and chill with you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's cool. I can't go nowhere though."  
  
"Why? You should've been done healed up by now! What's the problem? You not feeling good?"  
  
"Crystal got me on house arrest, can you believe that shit? (laughs)"  
  
"Well, come to think of it, I don't blame her. You and your bad ass NEED to stay in that bed! When I see Crystal, I gotta give J.Lo number 1 her props!"  
  
"Oh lord.don't get me started on that J.Lo shit! (laughs)"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The J.Lo's wanna see a challenge." I said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah!" The other 4 J.Lo's chimed in.  
  
The class started to get loud, and they were only trying to egg on what was about to take place. In the middle of a lesson Dwayne as teaching us, Ken Dorsey and Willis McGahee stopped in to drop off something for Dwayne. So you know Dwayne's gotta be a fool and start something between them and Hiram, because Hiram (in addition to Willis and Kenny) is also one of the star players on the Hurricanes football team. Apparently, Willis and Kenny are gonna arm wrestle, and then whoever wins that is going to face Hiram. Dwayne's got money that Hiram, his own nephew, is going to get beat. The class all thinks he's going to win. And because of that, Dwayne's promised that if we win, he gives us all A's for the semester, no questions asked. If HE wins, we have to take these long ass notes every day this week, working all the way up until the bell. Writing for the whole hour from now until Friday? Shit.Hiram better win! We gotta prove Uncle Dwayne's ass wrong!  
  
"Alright, alright class. Settle down." Dwayne said, hushing us.  
  
"You ready to do this man?" Willis asked, turning to face Ken.  
  
"You know it." Ken said, going to shake Willis' hand before starting.  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Dwayne teased, making us all laugh.  
  
"Yo, Uncle D.you really need to shut up." Hiram said.  
  
"Oooh!" That's us, the class!  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up, boy! What'd I tell you bout that?" Dwayne asked, walking towards Hiram, only to be blocked by Kenny and Willis.  
  
"Can we do this or not?" Kenny and Willis asked, shutting D up.  
  
"Oooh! Mr. J got PUNKED!" Said this guy in my back row named Wallace Scott a.k.a Scotty (as we all called him), making us all laugh.  
  
"You want a detention?" Dwayne asked, pointing to Scotty.  
  
"I didn't think so." Dwayne said, after noticing Scotty wouldn't say anything afterward.  
  
"Okay, get in your positions." Dwayne said, going behind his desk and sitting down in his chair.  
  
Kenny and Willis stood opposite each other in front of us, leaning on Dwayne's desk. Apparently he was going to be the judge of this.  
  
"Before ya'll start, J.Lo number 3, I need you to do something for me! Come here!" Dwayne said, looking at Nikki.  
  
Nikki looked at me and then Cerisa in a weird way and then shrugged her shoulders, getting out of her seat. She made her way down the steps, until she finally reached the bottom. Before walking over to Dwayne, she stops and goes over to Hiram. Oh no! He's grabbing her and kissing her!  
  
"Get 'em, boy!" Scotty yells, prompting all the guys (even Kenny and Willis) to start cheering.  
  
Nikki pulls away, realizing that she's wasting Dwayne's time. When she finally does go over to him, he's shaking his head at her.  
  
"I need you to be on look out in case anybody comes." Dwayne instructs, looking steadily at Nikki.  
  
"Got it." Nikki says, walking over to the corner and plopping down on Dwayne's stool that's located near the door.  
  
"Okay, now that we're all settled, class.I'm going to need you to help me count it down." Dwayne said, looking up and smiling.  
  
"Ready.Set.Go!" We say excitedly, watching as Kenny and Willis battle in an arm wrestle.  
  
Kenny and Willis are really doing good! You know how in usual arm wrestling matches you can tell who's going to win? You can't here because there 2 are really putting in effort! They're hardly moving!  
  
Dwayne silently gets up out of his seat and makes his way in front of them. He signals for half the class to start cheering for Kenny and the other half to cheer for Willis, as a way to bring things up to speed. I'm on the side that cheers for Willis, so.  
  
"Willis! Willis! Willis!" My side of the room starts chanting.  
  
"Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" Yolanda's side of the room starts cheering.  
  
Willis and Kenny are trying so hard not to laugh at just how enthusiastic some of us are getting, but they're bound to crack any minute. Oh! They're laughing! I told you!  
  
"Come on, boys! You're in it to win it! Who's gonna win this and then go on to beat my corny-ass nephew?" Dwayne said, egging Willis and Kenny on even more.  
  
"Man, whatever DEWEY! You don't know what you're talking about! I'll beat both of them! We all know who the star player is anyway!" Hiram said, grinning.  
  
"Oh see.he done did it now. He done called me Dewey! Willis, Kenny, I don't care WHICH one of ya'll wins..somebody better win this thing right here and right now!" Dwayne said, annoyingly.  
  
(Bam!)  
  
The whole class witnesses as Willis McGahee slams Kenny Dorsey's arm to the other end of Dwayne's desk. This is like.the shock of the year right here! Everyone's always comparing Kenny and Willis to each other, like who's the better player.and Willis just beat Kenny!  
  
"Now! H, you wanna come up here and play with the big boys? Come on then!" Willis said, looking at Hiram.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think it would be safe if we told Crystal about Dany and her shooting you?" Ty asked, looking at me.  
  
"You heard what Dany said, and even though I was slipping in and out of consciousness, I did too. Don't act like you don't remember." I said, rolling my eyes and looking down at my pillow.  
  
"See, I ain't even said all that!" Ty said, rolling her eyes back at me.  
  
"I could care less about what happens to me, but the fact that Dany said she would get Crissy and Dwayne involved makes me kinda unsure that we should even go there right now." I said, looking Ty directly in her eyes.  
  
What happened when ya'll left me earlier was, after I got off the phone with Ty, she came over shortly after with Solace. After them two talking to me alone separately, I've found out that they BOTH like each other unknowingly. I think it's cute, but I'm not about to tell Ty yet. And so just some minutes ago, she started talking bout the whole shooting thing. Crissy's my dog, and I don't particularly like lying to her, but I have to. If I go and run my mouth (like I often do so well), it'll be all over. She'll be dead, and so will D. And I can't have that. It'll be too big of a burden to have on my conscience, ya'll feel me?  
  
"Okay Maia, I see what you're saying. If you don't wanna tell Crissy, then we don't have to. But did you ever think that she may be trying to find out for herself anyway?" Ty asked, making me think.  
  
"Girl, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Ya girl is gonna be a lawyer, right?" Ty asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" I said, still confused.  
  
"I don't know her too well or anything like that, but she seems like cool peoples. She acts like she really cares about her friends, and because of her wanting to be a lawyer, I'm getting this weird vibe like no matter how long you keep this from her, she's gonna try and figure things out on her own. So in the end it won't really matter whether you tell her or not." Ty said.  
  
"She don't have time to play fucking detective, Ty. She's been cooped up with my ass all weekend, she's in class right now, and she's got her Salsa classes every day this week with D now. Like I said before, Crissy ain't got no time. She's too busy with her own shit to investigate into some shit like that.." I said, ignoring Ty.  
  
"She's a smart girl, Maia. Just when you think she's not doing one thing, she'll go and do another. I don't even KNOW this girl and I can sense that from her!" Ty said, trying to get my attention.  
  
"I don't care what you say or think about her, we're NOT telling her about Dany. That's the end, and I don't wanna hear another thing about it. Change the subject." I said, not wanting to talk about this anymore because it was frustrating me.  
  
"Fine.what did Solace say to you when ya'll 2 were talking?" Ty asked, smiling wide.  
  
"I know something you don't know!" I sang, purposely teasing her.  
  
"Come on! Please tell me! I'm your best friend, so you're not allowed to keep stuff like this from me.it's against the rules." Ty said, smiling still.  
  
"What rules are YOU talking about?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"The rules! The friendship rules!" Ty said, laughing with me.  
  
"Okay, I don't know what you're saying, but you're not gonna get me to talk. I don't care WHAT you do. You ain't gonna BREAK me." I said, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you know these Salsa classes are tonight at 7, like they were on Friday right?" Dwayne asked me.  
  
"Of course I know! I figured that since the classes started on a Friday night that we were going to have class every Friday or something. I never thought it was going to be each day a week." I said, sitting down in one of the desks in front of the room.  
  
"I heard LaKaye saying something about some Dance Competition coming up soon or something. It's in Orlando. Oh, and she also said that in preparation for the UM Pep-Rally coming up that she was going to pick 5 of the best couples to dance in front of the school." Dwayne said, erasing the board.  
  
"Oh yeah, she did say that about the Pep Rally! But I don't remember her saying anything about the dance competition. That oughta be interesting. I don't know why she would mention something like that so early, because I know that they usually don't hold the competition until like.November. But the Pep-Rally is usually held sometime in October. Last year it was held 2 days before my birthday. Maybe I'll get lucky this year." I said.  
  
"You know that she's going to approach us sooner or later." Dwayne said, setting the eraser down and then going to sit down in his chair.  
  
"Well, we may be the best dancers in the class for now, but it was only the 1st day. There are 9 other couples in there, and I'm sure that after a while they'll catch on. And besides, we both said that we knew a little something.we're no experts, but I have to admit.we tore the roof off that place Friday night!" I said, smiling and getting up to walk around Dwayne's room.  
  
"We did more than tear the roof off.A LOT more! All I know is, you try and tease me again in front of all them people like that again and I'mma have my counter-attack ready!" Dwayne said, chuckling.  
  
"You're so dumb.I don't know about you sometimes, seriously. Dwayne, I just thought of something. Suppose LaKaye DOES want us to go to the championship? You and I are partners, and if we should go to Orlando, don't you think people would get just a little bit suspicious? It's one thing for you to be my teacher and I your student and us just going to dance class one day and having a good time.but on a live televised Latin Ballroom Dancing Competition? Come on, now." I said, starting to worry about the bad flack we could get as a result of going to the championship.  
  
"You're right, I didn't think of it like that. But hey.you wanna know what the prize is? It's a paid week stay in California PLUS a bonus of $50,000." Dwayne said, grinning.  
  
"50 thousand? No.you're not serious! That's 25 each for us! Imagine what I can do with that money!" I said, getting excited.  
  
"I got an idea.you could actually buy yourself a car instead of being cheap and taking the HurryCane every weekend!" Dwayne said, starting to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Why don't you shut up?! I thought about that, okay? What I need to do is pay for my Insurance and pay off my Cane card and a whole bunch of other stuff." I said, my thoughts drifting off.  
  
"If we won, I'd let you have the whole 50 thousand." Dwayne said.  
  
"You're not serious." I said, looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"Honey, I got money stashed away for a rainy day. Let me just put it to you like that, okay? With being a former lawyer, oh yeah. I've got a nice bundle buried away. But I would let you have the 50 thousand, I'm serious. Hell, you deserve it." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"But I." I said, not being able to believe my ears.  
  
"What'd I just say?" Dwayne asked, signaling to me that what he said goes, and there are to be no ifs, ands, or buts about it.  
  
"We've only been a couple for a few days, Dwayne." I said, sitting down in front of him.  
  
"So?" Dwayne answered, just looking at me.  
  
I wanted to say something but then stopped myself just as I saw that he was going to talk. I wanted to hear what he had to say.  
  
"It's only been maybe a few days with us being involved with each other, but that doesn't mean anything to me. The time that I share with you DOES, and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that. With previous relationships, I've never actually gotten myself involved as emotionally and physically and mentally as early as I have with you. You're different, and I can't put my finger on what makes you so different from the rest, but you do stand out. Nothing else matters to me, don't you see that? For 22, you're definitely mature for your age.as a matter of fact, you're more mature than most women I've dated who have been some years older than you!" Dwayne said, getting up out of his chair and sitting on his desk in front of me.  
  
"Well.I don't know what to say to that, other than thank you. It's not all me, though. You're putting me up on some sort of a pedestal like YOU do nothing. My first meeting you started out as a crush, and I will admit to that. What I didn't expect was that it would grow into so much more, and it has. This relationship has been great, even for being as new as it is now. And I'm more comfortable with you than I am with my own parents! How crazy is that? With the way we talk and whatnot, I feel like I've known you forever, and that we're just now reuniting after a long time of not seeing each other. It may sound weird, but that's how I feel." I said, smiling.  
  
"It doesn't sound weird.you took the words right out of my mouth! I feel the exact same way, and the funny thing about it is, we've never seen each other before! Yet, we feel extremely comfortable with one another." Dwayne said, rubbing my leg.  
  
"I don't want-"  
  
"Shh.stop worrying. Everything's gonna be alright. Trust me. You can trust me, can't you?" Dwayne asked, smiling.  
  
"I don't want this to end, and I don't want nothing to come between our relationship. I just can't help worrying that something's going to go wrong, even though I don't want to." I said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Listen, if anything does come towards us, we'll tackle it head on together. It'll be me and your against the world." Dwayne said, smiling and touching the side of my face.  
  
"Me and you against the world?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. And you know what we're going to do first?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"No, what?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to that competition in Orlando, and I don't give a damn what people say. We're dance partners and that's all they need to know. It's none of their business what goes on between you and me. And do you know why we're going despite everything?" Dwayne said.  
  
"No, why?" I asked.  
  
"To make them ask WHY." Dwayne said, laughing with me.  
  
"You know what? Yeah! As soon as LaKaye comes up to us and even mentions the competition, I'm gonna tell her to go ahead and sign me up. And while we're at it, we might as well tell her that if she wants to, we can be one of the 5 couples she picks for the Pep-Rally. Cause you know she's going to ask anyway." I said, getting excited.  
  
"That's my baby!" Dwayne said, taking me in his arms and kissing me on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Maia asked, grinning.  
"Not much girl, I'm jus chillin. What about that game you promised me?" Jay said, dribbling his basketball.  
"Yea, aight! Let's do this!" Maia said, chuckling.  
"You sure, I mean with your back and all??" Jay asked, looking a little bit concerned.  
  
"What'd I just say? I'm playin, so let's go!" Maia said, stealing the ball from Jay.  
  
"Aight, aight well I'll go easy on you, just in case." Jay said, smiling at Maia.  
"In case what? I don't need u 2 b doin' me no favors when it comes to the court, aight? I said I got this, so lets play!!!" Maia said, looking at Jay like he was crazy.  
"Well that's it now. You asked for it!! Its on now!" Jay said, snatching the ball back from Maia.  
"Well hold up, let's play for somethin, u know make the game a lil' bit more interesting." Maia said, grinning devilishly.  
"What you got in mind?" Jay asked, smiling back at Maia.  
  
"Hmmm. If I win, then you gotta get me front row B2K concert tickets! Deal??" Maia says smiling, going to shake Jay's hand.  
  
"Yeah okay.(still holds on to Maia's hand) BUT if I win (pulls Maia in closer), you gotta go out with me." Jay says, still smiling.  
  
"Hmmm.okay. Deal." Maia agrees, moving in closer to Jay and smiling at him.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED!~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
***** Yesterday's showdown between Willis and Hiram was really good, let me tell you! We (the class) won, and so that meant that Dwayne had to go on his computer and change ALL of our grades to A's for the semester! That's what I'M talkin bout! You should see him though. he still feels salty for losing to us, but we don't rub it in his face-at least not a lot, anyway! LMAO!  
  
Dwayne and I went to our Salsa class last night, and sure enough LaKaye mentioned to us that she'd like to enter us in the competition. So, we're going to Orlando in November! That's 2 months away from now, so Dwayne and I really need to start working with our noses down to the grindstone. Those judges that work in the competitions are FIERCE, and I've seen the championships on tv. You have to be aware of so much when doing those, and.I've never done this before, and neither has Dwayne. But you know like they always say, there's a first for everything!  
  
"Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got. I'm still J.Lo number 2 from the block." Maia sang loud purposely, walking in late to our class.  
  
"Look who decides to join us!" Dwayne said, turning and applauding Maia with a sarcastic look on his face.  
  
"Did you guys miss me?" Maia asked, giving the sad puppy dog face.  
  
"You know we did, girl!" The other 5 of us J.Lo's chimed in.  
  
"Oh lord, please don't do it." Dwayne said, putting his hand on his head and shaking it. He knew what was coming as he watched us 5 practically break our necks getting down the steps to Maia.  
  
We all hugged Maia, and then we turned to Dwayne. Grins across our face, we then turned to the class.  
  
"Don't be fooled by the rocks that we got. We still, we still Jennys from the block." We sang out loud, cracking up afterward.  
  
"Class, welcome to the J.Lo Ass-Shakers Reunion." Dwayne said with a smile, making the rest of the class laugh.  
  
"Oh that was real cute, Mr. Johnson." Cerisa said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah." The rest of us said.  
  
"Well, it's not gonna be as cute as me writing all of ya'll up if you don't sit down." Dwayne said, causing the rest of the class to laugh.  
  
So me, Nikki, Jules, Yolanda, Maia and Cerisa all walked back to our seats, not saying anything more.  
  
Now, even though we all automatically have A's for the semester, we still have to do work. And so, rather then sit here and do bookwork all period, Dwayne said he's going to do a review with us. He's going to ask us questions, and then see if we know the answers to them to prepare for our first test.  
  
"Okay people, now the way I'm going to do this is, we're going to have each row be a team. There are 4 rows, so that means 4 teams. I'll ask your row a question, and you're allowed to talk the answer out amongst your team. I wouldn't suggest being all loud and wrong about it, because other teams may be able to hear you and steal your answer. If you get the question right, you get a point. If you get it wrong, that means you don't get a point and I go to the next row to ask them the same question, and so on and so on. The row with the most points gets that same amount of extra credit added on to their grades for next semester. Now, I need a scorekeeper." Dwayne said, looking around.  
  
Everyone's hands shot up at an attempt to become scorekeeper. Dwayne looked around, and then settled his eyes on one person.  
  
"Hiram, get your ass up there to the board. You're keeping score." He said, smiling.  
  
"Really? You want me, Uncle DJ?" Hiram asked in a girly voice.  
  
"Man, will you just get up there and shut the hell up!" Dwayne said, trying not to laugh, and so we, the class did it for him.  
  
"Okay, before we start. Take everything off your desks right now." Dwayne said, staring at all of us to make sure we did what he said.  
  
"Jules! Did I just stutter? This isn't beauty class, girl. Put that stuff away!" Dwayne said, looking at Jules who had her compact out and was putting it away after being caught.  
  
"Now, are you ready?" Dwayne asked us.  
  
"Yeah!" We all answered, eager to start the game.  
  
"Row one.A crime for which the penalty is less than 2 years in jail is classified as what?" Dwayne asked, reading from a piece of paper.  
  
"Mr. J, I know that! That's a misdemeanor!" Scotty said, smiling.  
  
"That's correct. Row one gets a point." Dwayne says, looking up at the board at Hiram.  
  
"Row two.A crime for which the punishment is imprisonment for 2 years or longer-even death-is classified as what?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"That's a felony." Yolanda answered.  
  
"That's correct. Row two gets a point." Dwayne says, moving on to the next row.  
  
Now, we all know that Maia is the first person in the 3rd row, and she's got this huge grin on her face like she's about to burst any minute. Dwayne's standing in front of her, and she's got a nice view!  
  
"Row three.This is the most serious type of homicide, and is divided into different categories depending on the circumstances involved." Dwayne said, looking at the occupants of Row 3 for an answer.  
  
"Manslaughter!" Maia burst out, trying not to laugh.  
  
"The correct answer is murder, but manslaughter is another term used for it.I'll give you that one. Row 3 gets a point." Dwayne said, moving up to my row.  
  
I'm looking at him, just smiling. He knows that no matter what he asks me I'm gonna get right. He looks like he's thinking.  
  
"Okay, listen up. I'm gonna ask Crystal a question, and this doesn't count as being Row 4's question either. But if she gets this right, Row 4 gets 2 points. If she doesn't then I just go straight to the row's question and they don't get the extra 2 points." Dwayne said.  
  
"You better get her, Uncle DJ!" Hiram said from the board.  
  
"Shut up, Hiram! You better make this good." I said, looking Dwayne right in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I gotta dig deep for this." Dwayne said, starting to think.  
  
"Now, this question isn't going to be about anything you guys have learned so far in here. But because ya'll have had previous experience with Criminal Justice class and whatnot, this shouldn't be new to you. And Crystal here brags that she knows quite a bit more than ya'll, so I'm gonna test her out." Dwayne said.  
  
"Bring it on." I said, putting my hands on my desk and waiting for his question.  
  
"Okay, Miss Thing. Let's see how much you know." Dwayne said, smirking at me.  
  
"Explain the juvenile justice process from taking a child into custody to a disposition. And make sure you discuss ALL possible options and outcomes." Dwayne said.  
  
"Ooh!" The class said, glad that they weren't in my place. That was a good lengthy question that has a lengthy answer attached to it.  
  
"Okay, that's what you want?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"That's what I want." Dwayne said, smiling back.  
  
"First, the child is taken into custody. After that, an intake interview is done, with the results of that being either a dismissal or a diversion. From there a petition is filed, then a transfer hearing is done, and if need be, the child goes to criminal court. Next, an adjudication inquiry is done followed by an adjudication hearing. Finally, a disposition is determined with the options being dismissal, probation, custody or suspended adjudication." I answered, smiling.  
  
"Damn!!!" Was all that Dwayne could say as he looked at me in shock.  
  
"Hiram, give my team our 2 points!" I yelled down to him, grinning.  
  
"Uncle DJ, you suck man! You was supposed to really give it to her, and you didn't! You're sorry!" Hiram said, putting our 2 points up on the board.  
  
Dwayne was still shocked. His jaw is like, all the way down to the floor! I'm telling you, I know he's REALLY gotta be feeling it now!  
  
"Hiram, you shut your damn mouth! And Crystal.how the hell did you remember all that? You ain't even gone to law school yet and you know more than I did when I took this class!" Dwayne said.  
  
"Well, some people are better at some things than others." I said, smiling. Of course you know this sets the class off into a fit of laughter yet again.  
  
"Man, she got you GOOD!" Hiram yelled to Dwayne.  
  
"Look boy, now you better shut up before I gotta take my belt off! You know it's got your name on it!" Dwayne said, touching his belt and looking at Hiram.  
  
"You think that's supposed to scare me, old man?" Hiram asked, grinning.  
  
"Whatever.I'm gonna get you one of these days Crystal, and then you're gonna be real mad. Any other time I ask somebody that question, they leave stuff out or something like that. But you, you just HAD to put up a fight, huh?" Dwayne said, looking at me.  
  
"You know it." I said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, enough with the fun and games. This is Row 4's question. Row four.if you plan out how you will commit a crime before you do it, your crime is said to be what?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Premeditated." Nikki answered immediately.  
  
"See, now that's MY baby right there!" Hiram said, smiling at Nikki and then adding another point to our score.  
  
"That's correct." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
Dwayne moved back down the stairs to row one and then proceeded to get ready to ask them their question.  
  
"Row one.any physical contact that you have with someone against his or her will is classified as what?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"That's an easy one. That's assault." Jules answered quickly.  
  
"No it's not. I'm sorry, but you're incorrect." Dwayne said, moving to the second row.  
  
"Hey 4, what's wrong with you girl?" I yelled down to Jules, who everyone (including me) calls J.Lo number 4.  
  
"I thought it was assault, damn!" Jules shouted back up at me.  
  
"Ladies, settle down now, damn!" Dwayne said, looking from me to Jules as we stopped talking.  
  
"Row two. any physical contact that you have with someone against his or her will is classified as what?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"That ain't no assault, that's battery!" Steve answered loudly.  
  
"That's correct. Row two gets a point!" Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"It was battery?! Well damn, Dwayne! That wasn't a fair question!" Jules complained to Dwayne.  
  
"Why wasn't it fair, Juliette?" Dwayne asked, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Because assault and battery often get classified as the same thing when someone gets arrested. It's always assault AND battery. When is it ever one by itself? No cop ever says you're getting charged for just assault or just for battery. It's always both! I mean, come on! That really wasn't fair." Jules said.  
  
"And though you put up a good argument, you're STILL wrong." Dwayne said, making the class laugh.  
  
"Why?" Jules persisted.  
  
"That's the exact reason why I told you as a class when I was giving the notes to you.do NOT get assault confused with battery. Assault is defined as an act where someone FEARS they will become a victim of battery, and it can be demonstrated through actions OR words. So, though you put up a good point, DON'T put assault down on your test when the answer is really battery, because I will assure you, you WILL get it wrong." Dwayne answered, finally shutting Jules up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what's going on between you and Jay?" I ask, walking with Maia back to our apartment.  
  
"Well, I told you how we had our game last night while you and DJ was at ya'lls classes. We're gonna take the shuttle up to Coconut Grove and he's gonna take me to dinner and then we're going clubbing. Cause the stipulations of the basketball game was that if he won I had to go out on a date with him, and if I won, he had to get me front row B2K tickets. He won, and so that leads up to us going out Saturday night." Maia said, smiling.  
  
"Chica, you're glowing! I don't know what he's doing to you, but whatever it is, it must got you hooked! Is he THAT good?" I asked, starting to laugh afterwards.  
  
"Don't be like that! We haven't even had sex, so calm the hell down." Maia said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"YET!" I said purposely, then laughing.  
  
"Don't MAKE me get on you and DJ! Cause you know I will!" Maia said, unlocking the door to our apartment.  
  
"Get on me and him like how? I wanna HEAR this one!" I said, grinning and walking behind Maia into our apartment.  
  
"Every time I mention that man's name around you, you're ALL smiles, girl! Me, I don't have too much of an excuse. YOU, on the other hand do! He's been putting it down on you quite often, and face it-he's turned your ass OUT!" Maia said, cracking up.  
  
"WHATEVER girl. He ain't turned me out. You better shut that shit up right now!" I said, not looking at her.  
  
"Crystal, come here right now." Maia said, turning to face me.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, walking to stand in front of Maia.  
  
"Look at me with a straight face and repeat what the hell you just said. Tell me Dwayne didn't turn you out." Maia said, looking at me seriously.  
  
"Girl, you really are a joke. This is stupid." I said, smiling and walking away, only to have Maia put me back in my place.  
  
"Just do it! If he ain't turned you out like you said, I want you to look at me with a straight face and tell me." Maia said.  
  
"Dwayne didn't..you know what? Kiss my ass, Maia!" I said, starting to laugh hysterically.  
  
"See? You can't deny it, Crissy! You got turned out by that big pile of sexy and you liked it!" Maia said, playfully shoving me.  
  
"You're so wrong, Maia. Really you are." I said, smirking and walking back to our bedroom to sit on my bed.  
  
Maia followed me back to the bedroom and sat down on her bed and started to look at one of her magazines. Meanwhile, I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking.  
  
"Hey Maia, you know what we need to do?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
"What?" Maia asked, looking up from her magazine.  
  
"We need to go take care of some business. You need to get you some Health Insurance and a Cane Card and all that good stuff. Me, I gotta go pay for some of my fees I got too, so let's go take care of that now before it gets put off to the last minute." I answered.  
  
"You're cool with doing all that? You know I don't know what I'm doing, girly. You gon' have to show me the ropes." Maia said, putting her magazine down and getting up off her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took us a good couple of hours before getting all of the paperwork and stuff done. Maia should be getting her card in the mail sometime soon, both of our insurance's are paid in full for the year, the apartment is also paid for the entire year, and our other fees for using the WC and other stuff is all paid for. I had to max out one of my credit cards to pay for all my fees, and then unknowingly, Maia had some credit cards of her own too. So she used one of hers to pay for the apartment and all that good stuff.  
  
The advantage to being a college student is all the credit card applications you can get! Having A credit card isn't enough. You have to have a COUPLE to survive through college, I'm telling you. It's like having free money! That is, until the bills come in. One time I got trapped in credit card debt, and I swear it was the worse thing I've ever put myself through. I got out of it, and I learned my lesson. You can believe that one! After going to get my mail, I saw that I had been approved to work in the Miami Commitment Program!!! Yeah! I feel so good right now. All my bills are paid off, I got a job.DAMN I feel good!  
  
Anyhow, I'm at the WC right now. I told Dwayne to just go ahead and meet me here because I didn't know how long I would be with Maia. He said he had some stuff to do too, and that he might be late anyway. It's 7:15, and not even everyone is here yet. Maia wanted to come watch us today, so she's here with me and we're chilling in the corner of the room watching people.  
  
"Look at THEM 2! Crissy, I know I don't know the first thing bout Latin dancing, but what the HELL are they doing?" Maia asked, making me laugh out loud.  
  
"They're TRYING to dance, I'll give 'em that much. But if she keeps stepping on his toes like that, they're gonna be dancing their way to the hospital, I'll tell you that right now." I answered, making Maia laugh out loud also.  
  
Just then, Dwayne came walking in to the room. Coincidentally, that's when all the girls in the room decided they wanted to have a staring problem and start gawking at him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Dwayne said, walking over to me smiling.  
  
"Not a problem.not everyone's here yet. LaKaye's not even here." I said, looking at the other women in the room, causing them to go back to doing what they were doing beforehand.  
  
Speak of the devil, LaKaye is now walking into the room. Behind her is.Dany and my ex-boyfriend Sean?! Oh no! This is NOT happening. I'm seeing shit, I have to be.  
  
"Dwayne, Maia.tell me that's not Dany." I said, looking at her.  
  
"That's her alright. Whoever that guy is that's with her, he looks like he stepped straight out of the movie Evita with that slicked back hair and them clothes and shit." Dwayne said, cracking up.  
  
I looked at Maia, and she had just frozen up. She wasn't saying anything to me, just really concentrating on whatever she was looking at.  
  
"Maia, what's the matter?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing.I'm just looking at some of these couples in here." Maia said, weakly smiling at me.  
  
"Alright people, listen up! As you know, we have one couple going to the championship in Orlando. Crystal and Dwayne, can you come stand up here please?" LaKaye asked, looking at us.  
  
I looked at Dwayne nervously and he stroked my hand, taking me up there with him. If she was about to do what I think she was about to do, consider my good day having gone straight to hell.  
  
"Crystal, Dwayne.you two are going to the championship in Orlando. But, what you, as well as the class don't know is that it's been brought to my attention that there is another couple that is just as good as the two of you. Crystal, Dwayne.meet Dany Garcia and Sean Martinez." LaKaye said, standing back so that Dwayne and I could look at Dany and Sean.  
  
"Senorita Michelle, they're not even in the class. How do they get to go?" I asked, confused.  
  
"As of last night they both signed up, and took it upon themselves to show me some of their moves. To be quite frank, I was blown away, and I didn't hesitate to sign them up to go along with the two of you. Why, do you have a problem with the way I run my class?" LaKaye asked, eyeing me.  
  
"No, Senorita Michelle." I said, looking at the floor, feeling like a complete ass.  
  
"You four might as well get acquainted, because from here on out you'll be seeing a lot of each other." LaKaye said.  
  
"Now shake hands right now. You should always show respect towards each other." LaKaye directed.  
  
I looked back at Maia and she gave me a don't-worry-about-it look. I shrugged my shoulders and shook hands with Dany and Sean. Sean's winking at me right now, and Dwayne's going to shake his hand.a little too tightly apparently, because Sean's going to take his hand back and Dwayne's not letting go. I take it he saw Sean's friendly little wink that he gave me.  
  
"Stop it." I whisper, hitting Dwayne on the side of his leg.  
  
"Class, I thought I would give you a break today. However, Dany and Sean, Crystal and Dwayne, what do you say to a little friendly competition?" LaKaye asked, smiling.  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"That sounds great, Senorita Michelle." Dwayne answered, smiling at LaKaye and cutting me off.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition, is there honey?" Dany asked Sean, kissing him on the lips, just to be smart.  
  
"Alright, enough with playing sucky-face with each other. Let's have some fun!" LaKaye said, smiling.  
  
All the other classmates backed up to give us our space and then sat down. Dwayne and I walked to the right side of the room with Sean and Dany walking to the left.  
  
"Are you ready?" LaKaye asked, looking at us.  
  
"Yeah." We all answer.  
  
The music starts, and Dwayne and I start dancing. Looking back, I see that coincidentally Sean and Dany wanna start out the same way! Oh no, I can see how this is gonna end up now.  
  
"Dwayne, start doing something else because them 2 are already copying us." I say, steadily looking at Dany and Sean.  
  
"Let's see how they like this." Dwayne said, taking me by my hand and turning me a few times.  
  
I go spinning out of his arms and off to the side. While off to the side, I do a little improv, shaking my hips to the music. Then I start slowly but surely, making my way back to him. He pulls me close to him and runs his hand down my thigh. I go to smack him (this is all apart of the act, folks) and he grabs my wrist, turning me and dipping me. While being dipped, I can see across the room that Dany and Sean are getting a little kinky with theirs. I swear, even when the friendship is long gone, EVERYTHING has to be a contest with her!  
  
Dwayne lifts me back up, and I lean on him while he leans a little bit backward. She wants to show off, that's what she'd gonna get, dammit. Things are about to get dirty.  
  
"Cross-body lead." Dwayne says, instructing me on what we're about to do.  
  
"I wanna do the lift." I say, while we're dancing.  
  
"Now?" Dwayne asks, a little in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Toss me off to the right side again and we'll go from there." I answer, completely serious.  
  
"Alright, but I'm telling you, they ain't got nothing on us." Dwayne said, getting ready to turn me a few times.  
  
"And that's all we're getting ready to prove." I say, as he sends me off to the side.  
  
Dwayne stands there, looking at me standing only a few feet away from him. I back up, making sure I have good distance. Maia's giving this look like she's saying what-the-fuck-are-you-doing, but it's okay. Her and everybody else is about to get the shock of their damn life.  
  
Running towards Dwayne, I jump into his arms, and he lifts me up. He leaves me there for a few seconds, and then brings me back down, bringing my legs up so that I stretch across his body and lifts me down. Oh my GOD you should see Dany and Sean's face! Everyone in the class (especially Maia) is just now picking their jaws up off the floor, because they're still in shock at what just happened. See, I don't mean to be like this, but do you see what people make me do?  
  
"Okay, stop! Stop! This competition is over! That was NOT fair!" Dany said to LaKaye, who was turning the music off.  
  
"What's so unfair about it, Dany?" LaKaye asked, smiling.  
  
"What the hell was THAT just now? You can't do that!" Dany said, pointing at me and Dwayne.  
  
"Dany, it was JUST a little friendly competition. Cheer up, honey." Dwayne said, chuckling as he and I walked out the room.  
  
"Hey man, we can do better than you two on any damn day of the week!" Okay, that voice belonged to my ex, Sean.  
  
Dwayne and I are stopping, and turning to go approach Dany and Sean. They're standing there with smug smiles on their faces. Taking a quick glance over at Maia, she's signaling to me that I should hit Dany just for good measure, which makes me laugh.  
  
"Was that supposed to be a challenge, big man?" I asked, looking at Sean, and becoming just a little pissed off.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten, have you Crystal? Big Man is right! Big in all the right places according to how I'd have your ass screaming my name, but anyway, that's a story for another time." Sean said.  
  
"What?" Dwayne asked, looking at me afterward. I'm in big trouble.  
  
"Oh nothing. But you two heard what I said. My baby Dany and I could dance circles around the both of you. And it would NOT be pretty. That little stint you pulled just now? That's kiddie stuff." Sean said, pulling a smiling Dany close to him.  
  
"Kiddie stuff, huh?" Dwayne asked, eyeing Sean.  
  
"Yeah, that's right.DWAYNE." Dany said, rolling her eyes and then smiling at Sean again.  
  
"We'll see just who's doing kiddie stuff come the competition. That right there, was all fun. The real thing ain't no joke.DANY." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.  
  
"Oh, I know the real thing ain't no joke, honey. You forget, us Cubans are a natural when it comes to dancing. That's something you wouldn't know anything about, honey. Let's just hope you and your quote, 'dance partner', learn a thing or two in time to save you out on that dance floor in Orlando." Dany said, smirking at me.  
  
"Honey, you don't have to worry a damn about me. When it's all said and done and we're the ones carrying the trophy, representing for UM, then people will know who the REAL jokers are. And you can best your last damn dollar that the fingers will all be pointing at the two of ya'lls asses." I said, rolling my eyes at her and then finally walking off with Dwayne and Maia.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
*****  
  
I always hated Wednesdays, because they're smack dab in the middle of the week, and nothing interesting ever happens on a Wednesday. Oh well, I'm sitting here, bored out of my mind, searching the Net in the middle of my Criminology class. Dwayne's going on with this story about how he and his friends used to cut up and stuff when he went here. He must have just said something stupid, because the whole class is cracking up. Hey! Maia just sent me an Instant Message! What the hell is he talking about?  
  
She is so dumb! I don't wanna laugh out loud right now, because if I do I'll cause attention to myself, and who wants that? Let me write this girl back. Okay, I'm done. I'm telling you, this guy is such a clown! Of course you know he had to give me the 5th degree last night after the thing with Sean and what he said to me. I broke down and told him, and he was upset to say the least. I didn't tell him in the first place, and that's what made him the maddest. But after walking it off, he came back and by that time he had calmed down. He said he knew something was up as soon as Sean winked at me. But oh well, what can you do? Here's Maia again! You need to shut ya man up, girl! We all know how you can go ahead and do that, but I ain't gonna say because you should know by now. I don't know about that girl sometimes. She wanna talk about I'M sick? Oh no! Sometimes she really has me beat and she don't even know it half the time. I don't know if I should interpret that as a sexual comment or what, because she's up here talkin bout me shutting Dwayne up, and.I don't know. We'll see what she says.  
  
Girl, don't ACT like you don't know what I'm talking about! Give him some of that "pie" as he calls it! That'll shut his ass up for sure! LMFAO! It'll keep his ass busy for a long time, too! Do you see what I'm talking about? I swear, she's not RIGHT! I should have known that's what she was talking about. Nikki's looking over here at my computer, giving me this weird look. I wanna laugh so bad! "What the hell are you and 2 talking about?" She whispered.  
  
"We're just kidding around. Besides, he's up here running his mouth, so what else is there to do?" I answered, smiling. "Okay, I got you chica." Nikki said, smiling and logging on her computer soon after.  
  
Look at Spanky touching his belt! He's looking at you, girl! He knows you're being bad, and you're bout to get it now!  
  
"Crystal, what are you doing up there?" Dwayne asks, looking at me. See, I told you!  
  
I wish Maia would shut up! She's about to really get me in trouble! Let me answer this guy before he comes up here and starts his own investigation or something. "I'm not doing anything, Mr. Johnson." I answered sweetly.  
  
"I think you're lying." He said, smiling.and touching his belt!!!  
  
Spanky's got your name all over that belt, girl!  
  
What is wrong with this girl? And why does she keep calling him that? It's funny, but it's getting on my nerves! Let me say a few words to this girl before she makes me have to smack her. "I'm not lying, Mr. Johnson. I'm really not doing anything." I said.  
  
"Crystal, as a soon-to-be lawyer, you should be much better at telling lies. Cause right now, you suck." Dwayne said, making the class laugh and walking up the steps. Uh-oh! He's coming up here! Spanky's got a bone to pick with you!  
  
I quickly closed out the IM Maia had sent me, and I opened up the page to the UM web site that I had minimized earlier. And just in time too, because he's right here at my desk! "What you looking at there, Counselor?" Dwayne asked, coming up from behind me and peering over my shoulder. "Just checking out the UM site." I said a bit nervously.  
  
"Oh really? Hmm.oh, from here I get a NICE view of J.Lo number 2's computer too! Coincidentally, she's ALSO logged onto the UM site." Dwayne said, looking at Maia, who was now turned around in her swivel chair and smiling at Dwayne. "Is this what you wanted to see?" I asked.  
  
Dwayne chuckled and shook his head, touching his belt (yet again) and then looking at the ground. He started to walk back down the steps but then stopped. "I'm gonna catch you one day, doing something you're not supposed to be doing, Counselor. Then you won't be so quick." Dwayne said, finally walking down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Ooh!" Said everyone in the class (except me and Maia who were relieved that he hadn't caught us talking about him).  
  
You should've never asked him that question about "Is this what you wanted to see" because he's gonna make you regret it later on when he's got you screaming his name!!! See, why does she always have to start something? I haven't said anything else about her and Jay, and she just wants to keep it going! I don't know why I even bother with this girl sometimes, I swear. It's not MY fault Mr. Spanky said he was gonna get you! LMAO! I'm playin, I'm playin. I know you wanna kick my ass right about now, so let me stop while I'm ahead.  
  
Thank you GOD, she's calmed down! For a minute there, I didn't know WHAT I was gonna do with her! Looking over at Nikki's comp, she's talking to Hiram. I tell you, those two are really in love with each other. But H is taking one hell of a chance talking to her because D is right down there in front of the class talking in front of him. Nikki, Maia, Hiram and me are the only ones on our comp's. Everyone else is listening.we've GOT to stand out, I just KNOW it. "AHEM! Attention 3 J.Lo's and Hiram! And you 3 know who you are too.I'm about to make an important announcement, and I need you to be paying attention." Dwayne said loudly. Unfortunately, Maia and I aren't paying attention. By him getting loud, we just thought he was trying to cut up and be foolish.like normal! We're still chatting with each other, regardless. "Don't MAKE me call you two out!" Dwayne said, again going unheard by Maia and I.  
  
"That's it." Dwayne said, getting off the corner of his desk and starting to walk up the steps.  
  
It wasn't until the class started making noise that I finally figured something was up. Seeing Dwayne approach me and Maia really made me get the point then. "You and you.come with me." Dwayne said, pointing his finger at me and then Maia.  
  
Maia and I turned off our laptops and then looked at one another, then Dwayne, who was walking down the steps. He stood at the bottom of the steps looking at us. "Did you not understand me? Do you need for me to speak it to you in another language? Ven conmigo! Ahora!" Dwayne said annoyingly. That was it, Maia and I KNEW to get up then. I knew what he was saying, I just didn't know if Maia knew. From the look on her face, she doesn't CARE. Just as long as he don't wring our necks, she's cool. That's the kind of look she's giving me. As we're walking down the steps where he's waiting for us, our fellow J.Lo's give us some words of encouragement. "Keep ya head up, baby! It's okay!" Nikki said, smiling.  
  
"I know that's right! No matter where he puts ya'll, we'll still remember where you came from! The Bronx, baby!" Yolanda said. Now everybody knows we (Maia and me) sure as hell didn't come from no damn Bronx, but in the J.Lo spirit, we still gotta keep up, you know what I mean? It's funny! Don't act like ya'll don't wanna laugh at her! Yo is real crazy! It's okay, you can admit it! I won't tell! "No talking to them two.I'm putting these prisoners in solitary confinement. Visiting hours are OVER." Dwayne said, ushering us over to the door to his "chambers". Still, you know I gotta have the last word and be a smart-ass.  
  
"You know, Mr. Johnson, I know some Spanish too." I say, winking at him and making the class crack up. Maia is CRYING! You should see it now! "Girl, get the hell in here and be quiet. You too, Maia. Class, I'll be back as soon as I get done dealing with these delinquents." Dwayne said, lightly pushing us and closing the door behind him. Maia and I walk over to his desk and simultaneously sit down, all while looking at him. He damn sure knows he ain't gonna do nothing to us.disciplinary-wise anyway. "Ya'll two just keep on misbehaving." Dwayne said in a sexy voice, walking slowly over to us.  
  
"We were just having fun." Maia and I said in an innocent voice.  
  
Me and Maia looked at one another and started smiling. Dwayne put one of his hands on my right thigh and the other on Maia's left, then started slowly moving them up. "I can't have misbehavior in my class, I thought I made that clear to you two before." Dwayne said, continuing to move his hands up me and Maia's thighs. Maia and I jumped at his sudden touch at the same time, and then settled down. We both went to move his hands, but we were only pushed away. "Uh-uh.See, I still gotta get ya'll two back for the little game you played on me last Friday. Thought I forgot, huh? Well let me tell you something about Dwayne Johnson. I NEVER forget." He said with a kinky smile, then felt on us both. "You know you can't possibly finish this right now." I said, moaning a little bit afterward.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know. There's more where that came from, believe me. I'm not done with either one of you yet. But for now, you can go back out there." Dwayne said, smiling and backing up so that we could have room to get off the desk. Maia wastes NO time getting off the desk and walking out. To tell you the truth, I think she was a little shocked by what just happened. Or maybe it hasn't settled in yet? I'll find out later. But right now, I got something I gotta do before I go. Pressing Dwayne up hard against the long, cherry-wood furnished bookcase, I madly kiss him. For some reason, I just can't help myself. That HAD to be done. Dwayne's in shock because of what I just did, but he's chuckling. So it's cool. "What the HELL just came over you, Counselor?" Dwayne asked, laughing.  
  
I let go of his collar and backed up, having to laugh a little myself. It WAS a little unexpected.  
  
"I just couldn't hold back, I'm sorry. But you started it by what you did not too long ago. I guess it just went to my head." I said, smiling at him. "No need to apologize," Dwayne said in a sexy voice, pulling me up against him, "I like when you act all wild like that. I like to be in control when it comes to, you know.but every now and then, you gotta put me in my place! And if it takes getting all physical and aggressive, well what the hell!" "I'm glad you think that." I said, kissing him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey peoples, what's the deal? It's me Maia, and I'm borrowing ya'll for the time being. I don't care WHAT Crissy says, she ain't gonna do nothin! So anyways, me and her are home now, and we're getting ready to go get something to eat. Dealing with Dwayne Johnson makes a chick HUNGRY, for reals! (Knock-Knock!)  
  
"Who the hell is this now? We just got the hell home!" I say, sighing out loud and walking to the front door.  
  
"Girl, there's something out front for you with your name on it! You better go see what it is." Our neighbor across the hall, Maria, said.  
  
"What?" I ask, confused. What the hell is she talking about? "Maia, come on!" Maria says, pulling me out into the hallway, and dragging me down the steps.  
  
"Oh my god! This is mine?!!!" I ask, looking at what's in front of me.  
  
Parked in the parking lot in front of our apartment building is a black Lincoln Navigator! It's got tinted windows and everything! Oh wait, there's a note! I'm reading it right now, and it says that the car is from my brother! Can you believe that shit? It's a gift from him as an early birthday present! He's always on business doing something! Damn! I'mma have to get him something for Christmas now all early and stuff! But that's aight.it's ALL chicken and gravy, baby! "Crissy? CRISSY!" I yell, making Crystal come running out the apartment like a mad woman. You should see her! This shit is too funny right now!  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, rushing down the steps all quick and shit. "Look at this! This is MINES! All mines! You can borrow it whenever you want, but only when I don't got it.then again, that's gonna be like all the TIME, so never mind! (laughs) Sike nah, I'm playing with you girl." I said, grinning.  
  
"Who got you this? This is nice!" Crissy said, walking around the car. "My older brother got it for me. He's going out of town for a business trip and won't be back until sometime after Christmas, so this was sort of like an early birthday present for me." I answered, all smiles.  
  
"Well, I need to get in REAL good with ya brother then. Think you can put in a good word for me?" She asked, innocently smiling. "You ain't right girl. I'll think about it. But in the mean time, what you say me and you go get something to eat?" I asked. "Oh yeah! But you know you're treating though, right?" Crissy asked.  
  
"Hey.J.Lo number 2 ain't cheap no way! I still got class!" I said, cracking up and getting in the car with Crissy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm back, people! I don't know who Miss Thing thinks she is by taking ya'll just cause she got herself a ride! Looks like I'mma have to remind her that she IS J.Lo number 2 and that I'M number 1! I'm playing, I'm playing.  
  
"For real?" I asked, laughing as we walked into BK.  
  
Maia is in the middle of telling me this funny as hell story, and I'm sorry for bringing ya'll in all late and wrong like that. But it's too funny for her to start over, so ya'lls is just gonna have to deal with it! "Hell yeah! I fell flat on my ass! It was in front of this fine boy too! He was all smiling and shit, but at least he did come and help me up! So its all good! You know me, I had to play the damsel in distress.a role that I play soooooooo well!" Maia said, laughing and making me crack up.  
  
Now, I'm laughing even harder. I can't believe she busted her ass all after tripping over her shoelace! How dumb was she! Thank goodness this happened when I didn't even know the girl, because if I was with her and that happened, I would've started CRYING and then ran out the room! It's ignorant of me, but I wouldn't wanna laugh all in her face! Ya'll feel me? Everyone in here is looking at us, I take it because we're laughing all loud and being dumb. But you know what, I don't give a damn! If I think something's funny, I'mma laugh, and I'mma laugh my ass off!  
  
HOLD UP! I don't know what has been going on these past few days. Yesterday I see Dany and Sean in my Salsa class, and today I SWEAR I see Jay all hugged up on some chick right across the room! Ooh! I can't let Maia see that asshole and that trick, or else she's gonna fuck some people up! I'm going to stand in front of her right now, and she's looking all weird at me! It's funny, but what's across the room is so NOT funny! "What the fuck is you doing, chica? Move!" Maia says, laughing and going to push me out the way. I'm not moving though. "Come on, Crissy. I wanna eat, and I know you do too." Maia adds, going to push me again. "We can't eat here!" I blurt out, feeling like a complete ass.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Maia asks, getting a little defensive.  
  
"I, um.I don't want BK anymore. Sorry, but I changed my mind. I guess I had Dwayne on my mind, and that's why I wanted to come here. I want some, uh.Chinese! Yeah! I love me some egg rolls! I ain't had those in a MINUTE, girl!" I said, laughing and hoping she would follow my lead. "What's the point? We're already here! So come on, let me go, girl!" Maia said, still struggling. "I don't care! We're going NOW." I said, grabbing Maia towards the door with me. "Let me GO! Damn!" Maia said, breaking free of my grip and walking up to the front yet again.  
  
"Maia no!!!" I said.  
  
Maia didn't answer me. Instead she just stood there for about 5 minutes, staring in Jay's direction. She just shook her head now, so I know some shit is about to go down! Suddenly she's turning around and now she's walking past me, still not saying anything at all. "Maia, come back here!" I said, going to grab her.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore, okay? I've just lost my appetite, but here go head. I said it was my treat, so go head and go get yourself some lunch. " She answered, sounding a little upset. I wasn't too particular on taking her money, but from the look on her face, I can tell you that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "You sure?" I ask, just to make sure it's alright.  
  
"Yeah. You go ahead and hang out. Just call me and I'll come and get you whenever." Maia answered, walking out. Alright, for the record, I just wanna let you people know that I'm thoroughly and officially pissed off right now!!! Where the hell is this ass at? Oh there he is.wouldn't you know, after all of what Maia just saw, he's STILL up on that ho? I'm putting a stop to this shit right now. Excuse me for a minute, things are about to get a little nasty. "What the fuck?" Jay asked, looking at who had pulled on his arm just now. "We need to talk.like, right NOW." I said, eyeing him strongly. "What's up, Crissy?" Jay asked.  
  
"Don't 'what's up Crissy' me!" I said in a bitchy voice.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Jay asked.  
  
"Come here and I'll TELL you." I said, dragging him over to a nearby corner. I could see that ho he was with was getting angry. She's tryin to give me a dirty look? Oh no, I'm not the ONE. I just rolled my eyes at her and she's getting even more pissed now, but I could care less. "Who's that ho, and why were ya'll up on her just now?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Jay. "Shit!" Jay said, sounding like he was pissed off.  
  
"Well I wanna know. Who is she? Oh, and while I'm on the subject of asking QUESTIONS, how the fuck are you gonna tell MY girl that you like her and all that shit, and yet you wanna be all up on some ho like that?" I asked, waiting for an answer. "Dammit, Crystal! I don't even mess with her.we used to go out and she wants something to happen that ain't got no chance of happening ever again. So stop trippin'." Jay said, rolling his eyes at me. "Right, and so the reason why you just didn't set her ass straight from the beginning was because.?" I asked, smirking. Jay just stood there, not being able to say anything. I knew he wasn't going to say anything, because he's stuck. He knows he's wrong for what he's doing, and it wasn't right any way you wanna look at it. He was just WRONG!  
  
"So quiet all the sudden, aren't we?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Man, whatever. I don't know WHO you think you is, coming all up in here and telling a brotha off like you got some damn authority or somethin!" Jay said, trying to sound tough.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, since you feel that way, I guess I'll use just a little bit MORE of my authority since you seem to be enjoying the HELL out of it so much. Stay the hell away from Maia, stay the hell away from me, and have yourself a good time with that ho because I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't DROP your ass like Maia's done did." I said, walking off and leaving him to look stupid in front of everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's me again, Maia. I can't believe Crissy wanted me to go with her a couple hours ago to get her hair did! She must be crazy! I wasn't gonna go back home and get changed AGAIN! I'm flossin right now! I got on my baby blue short-shorts and matchin hoodie (like J.Lo's in the "I'm Real" remix video!) and my baby blue nike wrist bands on and my white air force 1's. So you KNOW I'm happy! I'm just gonna play by myself for a while and shoot some hoops. Oh lawd, not him again! Man, I've been tryin to avoid his ass ever since seeing that shit in BK earlier on today! Yeah, that's right. I'm talkin bout Jay. Oh, he wanna "talk" now.  
  
"Please Maia.we gotta talk." Jay said, touching my hand.  
  
"We ain't got nothing to talk about." I said, continuing to play.  
  
"Please? I really like you.a lot." He says, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm so sure. You really showed that earlier today, so thanks so much. Get the fuck outta my face." I say, releasing his grip and continuing on with what I was doing.  
  
"I really like you, I do. It's just that-"  
  
(Ring-Ring!)  
  
Jogging over to where my water bottle was, I take a sip and then grab my cell phone out of the pocket of my jacket.  
  
"Hello?" I answer.  
  
"Maia, it's me, Dwayne."  
  
"Oh, hey D. What's up?" I ask.  
  
"It's Crystal. I'm worried bout her, Maia. I came here to pick her up because we was gonna go to the movies tonight. And there's a note here sayin how she has 2 finish some business with Dany. Something's goin down, I know. I didn't know who else to call." Dwayne said, sounding pretty worried. "Dammit! Crissy didn't tell me a damn thing about wanting to do ANY fucking thing. And that bitch Dany don't know when to quit! She's gonna get her ASS kicked! Where you at?" "I'm at your place. Shit, I got a real bad feeling about this." Dwayne said, sounding even more worried by the second.  
  
"Aight, just calm down. I'mma come get u aight? Sit tight." I said, trying to be calm. "Yeah, I'll be here." Dwayne said.  
  
(End Call)  
  
I put my cell on my hip, grabbed my things, and just ran past Jay without sayin nothin to my car. He's following me, running behind me and shoutin my name. Oh lawd, this boy ain't never gonna quit is he?! "Maia! Where you going?" Jay asks, stopping me.  
  
"Not that it's any of your concern, but I got me some personal business to attend to." I answered. "What happened?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.  
  
"I got three words for you: Crystal, Dany, Showdown." I answered, unlocking the driver's side and getting in my car. "Well, I don't care what you say. I'm going because I'm not about to let that bitch do anything stupid and hurt you." Jay said, walking up closer to my car. "No, that's alright. I can hold my own and don't really need you there, but thanks anyway." I said, starting to put my window up. "Let me do this, Maia. Please." Jay insisted. "Okay fine, get in." I said, sighing.  
  
He jumps in and we drive off, with the ride being mostly quiet. Now, when we're almost to me and Crissy's apartment, that's when he decides he wants to talk. "We need to talk, Maia. I really wanna get this sorted out. Crystal got on my case, and it's a good thing, because I realize how you gotta be feelin' some type way now." Jay said. "Oh, you really think so?" I ask sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not with her, and I don't want her. I want YOU." He said, I guess trying to sound sincere. "I can't be dealing with no playa right now, and besides, you got what you want.HER. So it's cool, we're friends, and that's the end of it." I said, not looking at him.  
  
"Maia please." Jay begged.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this right now." I said, ignoring his pleas.  
  
"But I really wanna talk about what-"  
  
(Ring-Ring!)  
  
My cell AGAIN? What the hell is going on? I can't just NOT answer it, because it could be Dwayne or Crissy! Fuck! I'm trying to get it off of my hip and drive at the same time, but this shit is NOT working! And would you believe it if I told you if I said this fool is over here smiling??? What the hell is he so damn giddy about?!  
  
"You need some help with that?" Jay asked, still grinning.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, but my phone is all the way on the other side of my hip." I said, twisting my hips and hoping to have some luck with this phone.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it." Jay said, unbuckling his seat belt and leaning over my lap to reach for my cell, which was still ringing.  
  
I know I'm supposed to be technically "mad" at Jay right now (and I still am somewhat), but he's up here trying to get this phone off of me and the back of his hands keep brushing up against my legs! How can I be mad at him when he's touching me like this.even when it's accidental???  
  
"Damn, this shit is hard!" Jay said, still struggling and getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Just click the button and it should come off." I said, chuckling even though I knew it was wrong.  
  
"Okay, I got it." He said, but he was still struggling. I can tell!  
  
"Damn boy! Move your head! I can't see!" I said.  
  
"Sorry girl, my bad!" Jay answered, laughing and moving.  
  
I took a sharp left, and accidentally sent Jay right into my lap! Oh no! I can't believe this!  
  
"Jay, now I know that you wanted to try and get this relationship back on track, but I didn't think this was what you were talking about exactly." I joked, cracking up.  
  
"Shut up and take your phone." Jay said, smiling and shaking his head as he went to get up out of my lap.  
  
"Hello?" I said, finally answering the phone.  
  
"Why the hell did it take you so long to answer the phone?! Where the hell are you at?!"  
  
"Dwayne, what the hell did I say? Your ass is hard headed, I'm telling you! Sit tight! I'mma be there in 2 minutes, aight?! And where are we supposed to find her anyways, do you know?" I said, a little pissed that he got all loud and wrong with me.  
  
"Yeah, but it may be a while before we actually get to her." Dwayne answered.  
  
"Fuck! Aight, I'll be there to get you real soon. I'm like a minute away from you now. Wait for me out front, okay?" I said.  
  
"Yeah. See you soon." Dwayne said.  
  
(End Call)  
  
I thought things were really gonna be simpler than this! Why the hell do things always gotta be so complicated for me no matter where the hell I go? If Dany wants to start a fight, I'mma kick her fucking ass and make it so that HER ass is the one leaving in a damn ambulance this time! Not the other way around! Shit, what if she shoots Crissy? No, that ain't gonna happen. I gotta stop thinking like this, because if I know Crissy, I know she can be a tough bitch when she wants to, and she ain't gonna put up with Dany's shit. She fucked her ass up when they had their fight. At least that's what I thought ever since seeing the evidence that was left on Dany's face when she came to the WC that time and shot me.Oh well, I gotta go peoples. I just pulled up to me and Crissy's apartment, and Dwayne's standing right outside just like I asked. He's getting the car and we're off. Catch ya'll later.  
Hey people. I know that I just kinda disappeared for a while and ya'll didn't know where I was. Maia and Dwayne probably got everybody tripping out wondering where I am. I'm on the way to see Dany, (I took Dwayne's car, which I know he's gonna be pissed about later on when he sees me) and she wanted to meet me at her mother's house. I figured what the hell, since I wanted to get this thing handled once and for all between me and her. But the thing with Dany is that, she's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve. She's extremely smart, and I'll give her that. So for her to call me out of the blue wanting me to come see her and whatnot? Something's up. And having that law mentality that I do have, I took it upon myself to make a little trip to the Florida PD and let them know something's bout to go down and to file a report on her. Now, Dany's mother's house is a little far and out the way. What they're going to do is, they have me wired, just in case. They gave me this pin thing to hook onto my bra. The house is off on the left side of the road, and it's definitely secluded. So there aren't too many people around. Okay, I'm pulling up to Dany's mom's place right now. This is going to be interesting, huh? Enough fun and games, let's get it on.  
  
Walking up to the door, I knock on it, and Dany answers. She's got this huge smile on her face, and that's something that really befuddles me as to why she's doing that. Nevertheless, I walk right in, not caring that she didn't welcome me in herself.  
  
"Now why the hell-"  
  
"Before you say another word, you're gonna sit down right now, and we're gonna have a heart-to-heart talk. Now SIT." Dany says, pointing a gun right at my head. So, I do as I'm told and sit down. All hell is gonna break loose in a little while when her ass gets carried away, so why not play her game for just a little while? "You've got such a temper on you, Crystal. I never understood why you were always so quick to get angry. You need to learn to RELAX." Dany says, pacing back and forth in front of me as I'm sitting down at the dining room table. Now she's coming over to me and is playing with my hair. I push her hand away, and she just laughs. Won't THIS be fun?  
  
"You want to talk things out, so I'll start. Ever since we parted ways, you've done NOTHING but try and make my life a living hell ever since. I've done nothing to you, so why keep bringing on more and more trouble?" I said, looking at her.  
  
"Why? Because we never should have parted ways as you put it, in the first place. We were destined to be together, and you knew it. As soon as Dwayne and Maia waltzed into your life, you were as good as gone from me. I wish things could be back to the way they used to be, Crissy." Dany said, standing in front of me and giving me a pitiful look, like I was supposed to sympathize or something. "Me too. I personally don't know where we went wrong. Other than you being jealous of Maia and Dwayne, we were fine." I said, smiling. "And we WERE fine. We had some good times, didn't we?" Dany asked me.  
  
"Yeah, we did. Can I just ask you what you personally had against Maia or Dwayne other than me spending time with them?" I asked. "Maia just didn't seem trustworthy to me. She's the type to use you and just leave you to hang high and dry after she gets what she wants. And as for Dwayne.well, you know what I feel about you two and what you're doing. It's morally wrong, and it's against UM's beliefs and what we, as a school, stand for." Dany answered. "My judgement and how I want to live my life is my business and noone else's." I said, getting just a little defensive. "Crissy, Crissy, Crissy. There's no need to get hasty. Why don't we just slow things down a bit. How about a drink?" Dany asked, standing up.  
  
"Fine. I see I don't have a choice in the matter anyhow." I answered. "Okay, now don't you go trying anything funny. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt up here, would we?" Dany asked with a smile, before finally walking into the kitchen. Not even 5 minutes later does she come walking out the kitchen, in her hands carrying 2 strawberry margaritas. She must have already made them before I got here.  
  
"Strawberry margaritas.our favorite, remember?" Dany asked, setting mine down in front of me. I took a sip of mine and smiled. "Remember every Friday night when we would chill out at our apartment and stay up all night drinking these? We'd have a good time together, wouldn't you say?" Dany asked, taking a sip of hers.  
  
"It was okay, I mean, we wouldn't really do anything. We would just sit there talking about stuff and drinking and just being dumb the whole time. Nothing more would happen." I said, shrugging my shoulders and taking a drink. This margarita was good as hell! "If you say so." Dany said smiling, and taking a sip of her drink. "No, I KNOW so. What's that smile for?" I asked, confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Later, outside of the house.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay D, you take my car and go to the police station. Me and Jay are gonna go on in here and see if we can find Cris." Maia said, looking at Dwayne, and tossing him her keys. "Don't hesitate to call me if anything happens. I'mma have my phone on the whole time while I'm gone." Dwayne said. "Don't worry, man. We will." Jay said, slapping hands with Dwayne.  
  
"Aight, you two be careful now." Dwayne said, just before getting into the driver's side of Maia's car and then driving off. Jay and Maia walk up to the house, only to see that the front door to the house is open. The two of them walk in, and immediately start looking around for Crystal. "I'mma check upstairs, and you check down here. Holla if you find Crissy." Maia said, before finally splitting up with Jay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We'd have some really good times together those nights, but it's a shame that you can't remember what happened any of those times. I thinks I would put just a little too much of my secret ingredient in your drink, my dear. That's why you'd get those headaches and would be so tipsy. In retrospect, I could have been more careful." Dany said, hovering over me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You were DRUGGED, honey. All the same, though, it wouldn't matter. The next morning, you'd be too hung over to remember a thing." Dany answered, smiling. "What a minute, what? You would DRUG me each week?!" I asked, starting to get defensive again.  
  
"Yeah, I did. But I didn't mean for you to get those terrible headaches, that was my bad. You might've been drugged, but that STILL didn't keep you from enjoying yourself. I know I had a DAMN good time with you in more ways than one." Dany said, smiling. "What are you getting at? I'm not gay, Dany." I said, giving her a weird look. "You may not be, but you sure as hell acted like you knew what you were doing! I know you weren't complaining at all when I was pleasing you." Dany said, smirking and then winking at me.  
  
What the hell am I even doing up here? I'm in Dany's mother's room, and I feel kinda woozy, but she keeps playing with me. Like, she won't stop touching my shirt. And because it's one of those v-neck low cut ones, she's all touching my boobs and shit. I got a disgusted look on my face and suddenly Dany off of me. Suddenly I start thinking about all that she had been saying. Even though I would have them terrible headaches every Saturday when I'd wake up, I would feel extremely strange, like I would need to talk to Dany about something. And then I would keep seeing stuff in my head, like of her and I doing things, almost like hallucinations. The only difference would be like, it was like I was having déjà vu. So I just mistook it for me still being hung over and wouldn't say anything. I figured it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.  
  
"What's the matter, sweetie? Are you taking a trip down memory lane and seeing that I'm right after all?" Dany asked, chuckling.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this." I said, shaking my head in disbelief at her. "And that's your problem right now. You don't believe anything until someone like me comes along and PROVES it to you, and then and only then, when the shit hits the fan, do you start to care." Dany said, glancing at me. "No, you have it all wrong Dany." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Oh I have it all wrong? No, I believe YOU have it all wrong. Just like MAIA did, some days ago, when I shot her ass. I should've killed her when I had the damn chance." Dany said, raising her voice. "You know what? I'm not even upset. I knew you shot her all along as soon as I found your earring in her hoodie that night in the hospital. So what, you're deciding you wanna come clean now? You wanted me to come up here so you could make your little confession and make me feel bad? Well honey, I already suspected as much. You just confirmed it." I said, smiling at Maia as she stood in front of me.  
  
"POLICE! Drop the gun, and put your hands over your head NOW!" And what perfect timing, huh? I'm sitting here watching a whole flock of Florida PD cops bombard Dany and start reading her rights to her. All the while she's giving me this weird look. I could care less, because this puts a perfect ending to my day. The police have a taped confession of Dany saying that she shot Maia, and so there's no way she's getting out of this one. Not even her Daddy can save her this time. Suddenly Dwayne, Maia and Jay all come bum-rushing into the room, practically knocking all of the police officers down. This is HILARIOUS, because they're literally running over to me now.  
  
"Girl, come here! Don't you ever do that shit again!" Maia said, pulling me up to hug her.  
  
"What's he doing here?" I ask, looking at Jay. "Look, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for all that happened earlier on today, and that you was right." Jay said, looking at me. "I guess I can take that sorry ass excuse of an apology." I said, smiling and going to hug Jay.  
  
"Are you okay? I was worried SICK about you, girl!" Dwayne said, pulling me close and hugging me. "You underestimate my mind, don't you? I told you I could handle this myself." I said, looking at Dwayne and then 2 of the cops that were making their way over to me. "You?! Honey, I am the one who got the cops here!" Dwayne said, differing with me. "You went to the cops? I went to them before I came here.that's why they got me wired. They gave me this pin to put on my bra so that in case anything major would happen that they'd be right here." I said.  
  
"Great job, Crystal." Officer Smith said, shaking my hand. "I tell you, we should get someone like you on the force as a decoy. You didn't break out in a sweat or nothing." Officer Jones said, smiling and also going to shake my hand. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll stick to becoming an attorney for now, but if I change my mind, I'll let you know." I said, smiling. "You actually don't want to KEEP the wire pin, do you?" Officer Smith asked, chuckling.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot." I said, smiling at the two officers.  
  
Going to unbutton my shirt, I could see that a crowd of cops had started to form. Now, I'm just trying to take these wires off of me, not give them a peep show. Oh lord, here comes Dwayne stepping in. "Ain't nothin to see here.back up." Dwayne says in a tough voice, standing in front of me so that I can't see behind him as he starts to unbutton the rest of my shirt. "You're so wrong." I said, cracking up.  
  
"You didn't see the way they was looking at you, girl. They were gawking at you like they was some hungry savages and you were today's lunch. I can't have that." Dwayne said, taking the pin off of me and making the police officers just a bit jealous. "Here you go." Dwayne said, tossing the small pin over his shoulder to Officer Smith and Officer Jones, who as he could tell, were scowling. That's a shame.he had to make them feel bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Knock-Knock!)  
  
"Who in the blue hell is it?!" Dwayne asks, getting pissed off and going to the door. "Don't get mad, D." I said, giggling.  
  
He was mad though, because every time the two of us just wanted to get a LITTLE "quality time" in, someone had to call or knock on the door or do something. And now it was all going to his head. He really needs to calm the hell down, but ever since the drama I put him and everyone else through today, I could see why he wasn't able to do so. "Hey man, what's going on?" Dwayne asked, hugging his nephew Hiram. Behind him stood Nikki, who looked like she was upset. "Honey, what's the matter?" Dwayne asked, putting his arms around Nikki, who looked to be crying.  
  
Hiram, Dwayne and Nikki all came into the living room and sat down. Hiram sat in one of Dwayne's armchairs, and Dwayne and Nikki sat next to me on the couch. "My parents are gonna be so mad at me.they told me that this was gonna happen, and they said that once it did, that I couldn't go back to them ever again." Nikki said, crying.  
  
"If what happened? Nikki, you have to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you." I said, putting my hand on Nikki's back. "I'm pregnant." Nikki answered, in between sobs. "Oh." Dwayne said, seeming to be a little taken back.  
  
"And you know how Mom is, Uncle D. She won't be thrilled at all with what's happened. She's got high expectations for me and stuff, and Dad really wants me to play football, but with this, I can't really concentrate on that, can I?" Hiram asked, looking worried.  
  
"Come here, man." Dwayne said, making room for Hiram to sit next to the rest of us and then hugging him.  
  
"Nikki, I know that you and Hiram love each other very much. But have you weighed out all your options? What is it that you want to do?" I asked, putting my arm around Nikki and looking at her. "Even if it means deserting my own family for Hiram, I don't care. I'm keeping this baby." Nikki said, wiping her tears.  
  
Dwayne and I looked at each other and then at the two of them. I didn't know what to say, but if that's what she wanted to do, then I support her. "And it's real crazy, because her parents don't like me at all. I don't know why, they just don't. And I love her, and we have even talked about the possibility of getting married after we graduate." Hiram said, causing him and Nikki to smile at each other.  
  
"Marriage? Well damn, boy! You wanna go all out, don't you?" Dwayne asked, making all of us laugh. "I do, yeah." Hiram answered, laughing. "So you two want to make this a long-term thing, I take it?" I asked. "Yes." Nikki and Hiram said, not hesitating at all.  
  
"Well, for you Hiram, I'll work on my sister. I know she's not the easiest to get along with at times, and she thinks that just because she's the oldest of the family that she can get her way and that everyone should do what she wants them to do. I'mma have to get in on her ass, but she'll know that it's for good reason. I've been meaning to talk to Miss Ashleigh lately anyway. And no offense to you, but your dad is an asshole. I'm gonna have to deal with him too." Dwayne said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And if you want, I'll go with you to your parents' place. I know it won't be easy for you, so I'm here if you need me." I said, smiling at Nikki, who was no longer crying. "Really? You would do that?" Nikki asked, smiling. "Yeah. It's no problem. Whenever you get ready, just let me know something. You know where I live now, right? I moved since the last time we really talked to one another." I said.  
  
"Yeah, you and Maia live together, right?" Nikki asked. "Yeah. So you can call or just come over anytime, no matter what time of the day it is. I don't care. I really want to help you, and you know you're my girl. Us J.Lo's gotta look out for one another." I said, smiling and hugging Nikki, afterward making her laugh.  
  
"You know what? Scratch that idea. We're all going to my sister Ashleigh's and we're all going to see your parents, Nikki." Dwayne said, standing up. "We are?" Nikki, Hiram and I all asked. "Yes. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. All 4 of us are going to take care of this." Dwayne said, walking to the door. "Now?" All of us ask, confused. "Yes! Get up, and let's go take care of this right now. I'm not waiting any longer to put this off." Dwayne said, opening up door and waiting on us to get up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ashleigh, you're gonna listen to me. Sit down!" Dwayne bellowed, making me and Nikki jump. Hiram was in the other room trying to reason with his dad, as not to start any trouble between him and D. We were in the kitchen of Hiram's parent's house. I could tell that Nikki was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The way Dwayne and his sister were arguing, it just scared us a little bit. She was getting bold a few times and getting in his face, and he's done had to slam her down in that chair a couple times. She just won't sit down and stay down, and it's getting on his nerves. "My son is NOT going to have his whole football career thrown down the tubes because of some bitch!!!" Ashleigh yelled, making Nikki cry. She didn't need to call her that, for real.  
  
"Ms. Johnson, I really think that was uncalled for. She's not a bitch, she's your son's girlfriend. Now you should respect her because of the simple fact that your son DOES love her, whether you want to believe that or not. Don't you trust your son's judgement?" I said, looking at Ashleigh.  
  
"Okay, who is SHE, and why is she in my house disrespecting me like that? Let me tell you something, whoever the hell you are. You don't TALK to me like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked, walking over to my direction, only to be blocked by Dwayne. "CRYSTAL happens to be Nikki's good friend and one of my students that I asked to come here with Nikki and Hiram and I, because I knew that some shit like this was gonna happen. You're sitting here and bad mouthing Nikki, and she's done nothing wrong except love your son, and you're up here flipping out." Dwayne said, looking in Ashleigh's eyes. "I don't care WHO she is. You're not gonna bring her in here and she disrespect me like that. She don't KNOW me, Dwayne." Ashleigh said, sitting down finally. "She's not disrespecting you, but trying to make you understand things just as I am. You won't listen to a word Hiram says, and so that's why he had no choice but to come to me. If he knew anyone would get it through to you, even if it meant getting on your case, it would be me. Now, I'm not gonna leave here until you finish listening to what I have to say." Dwayne said, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait a damn minute! I am 36 fucking years old! I'm older than YOUR ass, and you're up here telling me what to do?!" Ashleigh asked, eyeing Dwayne like he was crazy. "YES." Dwayne said, staring her down, making her quickly get quiet. "What I wanna know is, why don't you even like Nikki in the first place and why you're being such an ass about this whole thing when your son needs you the most?" Dwayne asked, sitting down. "She's just trying to trap my baby because he's going on to the NFL and he's actually gonna make something of himself. God, Dwayne, what do you TEACH them in your class?" Ashleigh said, looking disgusted at her brother.  
  
"That last fucking comment shouldn't have even came right out your damn mouth! I KNOW you're not trying to start anything you can't finish!" Dwayne said, raising his voice. "And anyway, Hiram's dad is Cuban and hers is black. Our families don't get along as it is. And Antonio doesn't want Hiram getting involved with a girl who's half black." Ashleigh said, ignoring Dwayne. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything? YOU'RE half black, so what the hell is he trying to say? Don't make the same mistake HE did? Oh that's it.his ass is mine now. I've done had it up to HERE with his shit!" Dwayne said angrily, getting up. Nikki and I looked at each other with a worried look on both of our faces. Ashleigh looked horrified as she saw Dwayne stand in front of her and ball up his fists and get angry.  
  
"Dwayne no!" Ashleigh, Nikki and I yelled, getting up and rushing to stop Dwayne in his tracks. "Honey, don't do it. I'm sorry about everything I said back there, just PLEASE don't." Ashleigh pleaded, trying to help me and Nikki push Dwayne back into the kitchen. "Sorry ain't gonna work this time." Dwayne said, lightly pushing me, Nikki and Ashleigh off to the side.  
  
"Antonio!!!" He yelled, walking out the kitchen and down the hall to Hiram's room. "You son of a bitch." Dwayne said, stopping in the doorway. "ASHLEIGH! Tell your asshole brother to get the hell out of my son's room! NOW!" Antonio yelled. Ashleigh, Nikki and I went running to Hiram's room to stop Dwayne from what he was about to do. Antonio and him were squaring up, with poor Hiram in the middle trying to calm the two men down.  
  
"Dad.Uncle DJ.ya'll don't need to do this." Hiram said.  
  
"What's your father been teaching you Hiram? According to your mom, he's been telling you not to get involved with any woman that's half BLACK! Ain't that right, Antonio?" Dwayne said, staring Antonio down. "You stay the fuck out of my business, motherfucker." Antonio said, staring Dwayne down. "No, see I can't DO that. My sister and I happen to be half BLACK. And when you tell my sister's only child that he shouldn't get involved with any woman of black descent, I believe I have a problem with that. That shit becomes personal. You're indirectly offending my sister, and when you fuck with my sister, you fuck with me." Dwayne said, eyeing Antonio. "I don't give a flying fuck WHAT you think, asshole!" Antonio replies, then spitting in Dwayne's face.  
  
"Oh no you fucking DIDN'T!" Dwayne yelled, wiping the spit out of his eye. Pushing Hiram out the way, soon he was battling it out with Antonio. Fists were flying, their bodies were going everywhere.it was crazy!  
  
"Stop it!!!" Ashleigh, Nikki and I say, all of us crying. "Come on." Ashleigh says, pulling Nikki and I away from the chaos that was taking place in Hiram's room. Ashleigh takes us to her and Antonio's room and shuts the door. We couldn't be around all of that, and though it was wrong for us to break it up, deep down, all 3 of us know that even we wouldn't be able to separate our men and have them stop for good. This makes me start to worry about how things are going to look down the line. Nikki and Hiram don't know what's going on between Dwayne and I, and I feel wrong for not telling them, but I can't help thinking that it would just add to their problems if we told. They're too much involved in their relationship to be concerned with ours. And then there's Dwayne's sister Ashleigh.she's a case all in herself. For now, I guess once we finish up here and then go to Nikki's parents house, then we can tell her. I'll have to discuss it with Dwayne first though, because I don't want him getting pissed with me for running my mouth and him not knowing anything about it. Because then where will we be?  
  
(Bam!)  
  
Someone just threw someone else into the door, and now I'm backing away from it, scared for my life. I don't like all of this fighting. I'm not used to all of this, to be honest. I hope they stop this fighting soon, because if not, we won't make it to Nikki's parent's house at all. "I need you two girls to listen to me, and listen good." Ashleigh said, signaling for us to come sit with her on the bed. "Antonio has a strict ruling over his son, and he expects Hiram to abide by him at all times. One of his rules that he's most strict about is the fact that he, by all means possible, is not to get involved with a girl of black descent. And as his wife, I have to support him on that. He supports me in any and everything I do, and so I'm returning the favor. This right here is NOT acceptable. And I know what you may be thinking.sure, Dwayne and I are brother and sister and we're both Samoan and black. But, the fact of the matter is, he and I have different fathers. That's just the way it is. So, truth be told, I'm NOT black. I'm just Samoan. Dwayne, on the other hand, IS both. He doesn't know that we had different fathers, because by the time he was born, our mother had already gotten married to his father, and he was born a year later. I was 8 years old then, and I really didn't understand what was going on, but as I got older, Mom explained everything. He, on the other hand, was kept in the dark about a lot, because Mom doesn't necessarily want him to know yet. I'd like to keep it so that he still DOESN'T, understand?" Ashleigh said asked, glaring at us.  
  
"Yes." Nikki and I answered nervously. "My son has big dreams. He's going out for the NFL next year after he graduates, and he's going to be GOOD. With the way he's been playing these past 2 years, he's GUARANTEED a scholarship from UM. His future is bright.VERY bright in fact. Nothing is going to get in his way, and I'm going to make sure of that. You, Nikki, have a plan that's NOT going to work. You're not gonna USE my son to get what you want. I see right through your little games you're trying to play with my baby's head. And I'm here to tell you that, I'm sad to burst your little bubble of hope, but it's not going to happen." Ashleigh said, looking right at Nikki. "You have your own mind, and you don't have to dislike Nikki just because your husband does." I said, looking right at Ashleigh.  
  
"And YOU.I don't have the slightest idea as to why Dwayne REALLY brought you here. What I DO know, is that I see right through you, and I can see that, in addition to your little friend here, that I'm gonna have a problem with you too. You and Dwayne are just alike. You try and push your opinions off on me, and it's like, do as I say, not as I do. And come to think of it, you've been speaking up quite a BIT here, young lady. Dwayne must have SOME influence on his students. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? I guess not." Ashleigh said, making me upset. "You don't know a damn thing about me or my mother, so don't even talk to me like that. By the way, I'm not trying to push anything off on you either. Dwayne has nothing to do with this, other than the fact of him bringing me here for Nikki's sake. You should try and listen to other people's thoughts and not stay so centered on your own sometime." I said, getting Nikki and going to walk out of her and Antonio's room. "Don't you walk out on me!!!" We hear Ashleigh yell, coming for us.  
  
"Back the fuck up, Ash! NOW!" Dwayne booms, all of the sudden walking past us quickly and restraining Ashleigh. Nikki and I walk into Hiram's room to see Antonio knocked out in the corner, and Hiram standing nearby, shaking his head. "Baby, are you okay?" Hiram asks, as soon as seeing Nikki.  
  
"Just a little shaken up with what's all happened, but.Hiram, I don't know about this. Both your parents clearly don't want you to have any part of me, and vice versa." Nikki said, looking worried. Meanwhile, I was still by the door to Hiram's room. I was looking at Dwayne, who was looking at Ashleigh, who was looking at me. Things were not cool at all, and unless Hiram did something, things were only going to get worse. "This is IT! I've had it up to HERE, now!" Hiram yelled, making all of us turn our attention to him. Dwayne brought Ashleigh into the room and stood her in front of him. He was going to make sure that she listened to him. Antonio was touching his head and looking up at Hiram, so now everyone had his full undivided attention. "I love Nikki with all my heart, and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of it. Together we're going to have this child, and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop us. We love each other and this baby very much, and we're going to get married just as soon as we both graduate." Hiram said, looking into the eyes of all of us. "You WHAT?" Ashleigh asked in disbelief, then giving the evil eye at Nikki, only to have her face turned back in the direction of Hiram by her brother Dwayne.  
  
"Son, you're going to have to make a decision. It's come to this, and I wish it hadn't, but it did anyway. You choose-us or her." Antonio said, getting up out of the corner to face Hiram. "Okay, I choose her." Hiram says immediately, pulling Nikki to him, who was crying. "Get out! Get out of my house!" Ashleigh yelled, starting to cry.  
  
"That's okay, I can make my own way." Hiram said, taking Nikki and walking out of the room. "Your ass should be ashamed of yourself. That's family. You don't turn your back on family." Dwayne said, looking disgusted at his sister, who was scowling. "You know what?!" Antonio asked, raising his voice. "WHAT?!" Dwayne asked, raising his voice even louder and going to stand in Antonio's face.  
  
Antonio looked like he wanted to say something, but instead took it all in and changed his mind. Out of the room he walked, and I listened as the front door to the house slammed. Nikki and Hiram had left, and were waiting for Dwayne and I in the driveway. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Dwayne asked, looking disappointingly at his sister. "Screw you, screw HER, and screw Nikki! Thanks to you three, I've lost my son!" Ashleigh screamed, looking at Dwayne and I. "Ashleigh Lilani Johnson!!! What the fuck did you just say?!" Dwayne asked, his voice booming.  
  
"Screw YOU and screw HER and screw Nikki! All of you can go straight to HELL as far as I'm concerned! And you know what else? I'm not apart of the Johnson Family anymore, from HERE ON! And YOU, Dwayne, YOU can be the one to tell Momma that, because it's YOUR fault! You sit there, and you watch those tears fall down her face, and you take all that shit in, because it's all going to be on your conscious, not mine!" Ashleigh yelled. "Wait a minute, screw ME? I didn't do a goddamn thing to you! I just came to support your son! What the hell is so wrong with that?!" I said, finally speaking up. I had gotten tired of being silent. "Who the hell are you TALKING to, baby girl?! Cause it sure as hell AIN'T me! Dwayne, I know she don't know that I'll fuck her ass up, but I'm bout to spare her the details and just do the damn thing anyway!" Ashleigh said, coming forward.  
  
"Dwayne, that's your sister, but I'm bout tired of her mouth." I said. "Why don't you DO something about it, baby girl?" Ashleigh asked, backing up and looking me up and down. "Someone NEEDS to knock some sense into your ass, anyway!" I said, going towards Ashleigh.  
  
"Honey, come here! No!" Dwayne yelled, pulling me by my waist, and bringing me back to where he was standing, no matter how much I struggled to get out of his arms. "Oh no, Dwayne! If baby girl gonna go head and do something, let her! Just cause she's taller than me don't mean a damn thing!" Ashleigh said, starting to bounce around in place. "Do you realize how fucking stupid you look right now? You're a 36 year old woman trying to get all down and dirty with a damn 22 year old college student! Back the fuck up and act like you got some damn sense!" Dwayne said, pushing his sister back up against the wall, but not so that it hurt her. "You know what? Like I said, I'm not apart of the Johnson family anymore, which means I don't know you. Get the fuck OUT!" Ashleigh yelled, her eyes getting big.  
  
"I will then! Have a nice fucking life!" Dwayne yelled back.  
  
"Honey, let's go. Hiram and Nikki are waiting." Dwayne added, grabbing my arm and leading me out of Hiram's room. By the time we had all piled into Dwayne's lincoln, there wasn't ONE person who was calm. Every last one of us was upset or pissed off, or both. I felt bad for them, though. Dwayne didn't have a sister anymore, the only family Hiram has IS Dwayne, and Nikki.her story isn't done just yet. We're on the way to her place next. It's 9:41pm, still early. Nevertheless, we know we have to do this. After catching this breather, I guess we'll see you guys at Nikki's. "Okay, Nikki, Hiram, listen up. Now, we might as well get this out in the open before we go, because things are fucked up as it is." Dwayne said, looking at me and sighing. He sets his hand on mine and starts to squeeze it. I think I know what's about to go down. Maybe we're not leaving just yet AFTER all.  
  
"Crystal and I are in a relationship right now, and so far, it's remained secret for the most part. The only other people that know about this are Maia, Dany, and now you two." Dwayne said, taking a breath, and looking at Nikki and Hiram, who were in the back seat. "It's cool, Uncle DJ. I won't say nothing. Ya'lls secret is safe with me." Hiram said, looking at Dwayne and I and managing a smile. "I won't tell." Nikki said, giving a look of promise on her face. "Thank you." I said, smiling and reaching back to hug both of them. "Yes, thank you very much." Dwayne said, looking in the rear- view mirror at Nikki and Hiram and smiling before finally starting the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, Dad, open up the door!" Nikki said, pounding on the door to her parent's house. The door swung open, revealing Nikki's mother and father. They looked at me, Dwayne, Hiram, and last but not least, Nikki. "What's he doing here?" Nikki's mother asked, looking at Hiram. "Well hello to you too, Mom." Nikki said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You remember Crystal, don't you?" Nikki asked, trying to move on. "It's after 10, Nikki. You came here unannounced, which means that you have something to tell us. And, you came here with HIM and his father, it looks like. Whatever you have to say, make it quick." Nikki's father said, scowling at Dwayne and Hiram. "Sir, Hiram, Nikki and Crystal are all students of mine. I'm not this young man's father." Dwayne said, trying not to get defensive.  
  
"ANYWAY, Nikki, you better say whatever you have to say." Nikki's father said, looking at Nikki. "Can I come in the house, please?" Nikki begged. "Sure, you can come in. Just as long as he doesn't join you." Nikki's mother said, smiling. "Why do you two have to be like this?! I'm having the man's BABY for Christ's sake, and you're acting completely standoffish towards me in every way possible!" Nikki said, starting to cry.  
  
"You're WHAT?" Nikki's mother and father asked, incredibly shocked. "That's right. I love Nikki, and we're having this baby. And when we graduate, we wanna get married." Hiram said, standing by Nikki's side and taking her in his arms. "You're WHAT?!" Nikki's mother and father asked, shocked yet again. "That's right. We're getting married." Nikki acclaimed.  
  
"Well then," Nikki's father said while starting to cry, "I don't have a daughter anymore. It's as simple as that."  
  
"Daddy? Daddy!" Nikki yelled after her father as he walked back up the stairs.  
  
Nikki's mother just stood at the front door, shaking her head in disappointment. She started to close the door but stopped. "I had so much hope for you, Nikki. But, you just went and threw your whole life away. What happened to my baby, I swear I'll never know." Nikki's mother said, finally slamming the door.  
  
"Mom??!!! MOM!!! Open the damn door! Come on, Mom! Please!" Nikki said in between tears, pounding hard on the door. Dwayne and I watched as Hiram went to try and comfort her, as she continued banging on the door. I don't know about Dwayne, but I'm starting to cry now. This is so sad, seeing Nikki literally have the door slammed in her face by her own family, all because of her love for Hiram. She doesn't deserve this, and neither does Hiram. But, in the end, I guess this just shows how much more they're meant for each other.  
  
"Come on, ya'll, let's go." Dwayne said, ushering us back to the car.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	10. Chapter Ten & Eleven

Chapters Ten & Eleven  
  
*****  
  
Let's fast forward about a month, shall we? It's now Friday, October 28th, and much has happened since the last time we met. Dany was convicted of attempted homicide and is now incarcerated in the state prison, mostly due in part to Maia, Ty and my testimonies. After that, UM was pretty much a media frenzy, and we were constantly having cameras in our face, and people wanting to interview us. It was crazy. You would think that I would be just the least bit worried about Dany breaking out and having her revenge on me for putting her away indefinitely, but I'm not. Dany's smart, but not that smart. And as for Nikki and Hiram? Well, they have moved in with Dwayne for the time being. Nikki's almost in her second month. We all have been spending more time together too, just the four of us. It gets really interesting sometime. Hiram's just about guaranteed a scholarship, like it was mentioned earlier, and so he should get a scholarship in May. Nikki has her college fund, so her schooling is paid for. Surprisingly enough, her "parents" (remember, they want nothing to do with her since she's with Hiram?) didn't do anything so that she wouldn't have access to it anymore. Maybe they just don't care, I don't know. Every now and again, when I'm over at Dwayne's (which is like, on a daily basis now!) I hear Nikki and Hiram argue. For the past couple weeks they've argued about Hiram getting a job. Nikki doesn't want him to do anything but concentrate on football so that she can work to help support their baby and eventually get them an apartment. There's a UM daycare center right on campus, so they don't have to pay for a baby-sitter every day. But Hiram isn't hearing any of what Nikki's been trying to say to him. Dwayne's thinking about giving them some money so that they can get their own place and help them out, but he doesn't know how they'd feel if he just sprung the idea on them all of the sudden. He knows his nephew Hiram, and like Dwayne, he's stubborn. Once he sticks his heels in about something, that's it. But maybe if he can get through to Nikki, he can get through to Hiram.  
  
Maia has been trying to do her thing with Jay. His attitude has gotten a lot better since the whole BK incident, and he really has worked hard in putting in work to establish a relationship between himself and Maia. She told me that they just had their first kiss yesterday! That is so cute!!! Because of her spending so much time with Jay, and me being so preoccupied with Nikki and Hiram and Dwayne, we only see each other in class and that's about it. AND WE LIVE TOGETHER! That's crazy! Starting today, we're going to spend a lot more time together, though. Me and her and Nikki are all going window shopping (LMAO!) at the mall to look at baby clothes.  
  
And FINALLY.me and Dwayne. We still haven't had sex yet. Now hold on, I know ya'll have to be just a little confused about everything. Remember the time where Maia and me had played with Dwayne some, and she left to go get something to eat, I had Dwayne handcuffed, and he told me to let him go so we could do this right? He carried me over to my bed, and when you guys left, he WAS on top of me, but it ended up just being a thing where we gave each other oral sex, you know. We haven't gone "all the way" yet. BUT ANYWAY. Well, today is not only the day of the UM Pep Rally, but it's my birthday too! I turn 23 today, isn't that great?!!! Up until now, let's see what Dwayne and I have done. We've danced our asses off practicing for this Pep Rally and the competition that's going to be in Orlando next month. I managed to tryout and make the 2002-2003 UM Dance Squad, the Sunsations! Oh yeah, Maia made it too! (She's thinking about trying out for the basketball team too) There's 14 of us dancers total. Now University of Miami's gonna have some ghettofied dancers! LMAO! LMAO! LMAO! They might as well get ready, cause they ain't never SEEN no dancers like the J.Lo Ass-Shakers!!! I STILL can't get over Dwayne saying that to us! LMAO! But anyway, I've been BUSY as you can tell. Today I have to dance with Dwayne with the other 4 couples from the Salsa class, and then I'm gonna have to be on the field later with the other cheerleaders and dancers because we have to introduce the football players. Dwayne and Coach Larry Coker are gonna be out there too, and because it's Pep Rally Day, you KNOW all the athletes are dressed up and looking all cute! Dwayne's coaching duties started sooner than he expected. About a week after the whole drama with Nikki and Hiram's thing, Coach Coker notified Dwayne, telling him he would need to report to the field that Monday afternoon to start. To be exact, he's the defensive coach for the football team. Hey, at least we'll be together on the field today! LMAO!  
  
The bell just rang, and me and Maia are just now making it to class. We had no choice but to dress up in our outfits. As you can imagine, the cat calls begin as soon as we step foot in the door. Maia and I start cracking up as we walk to our seats. Looking down at the front of the class, Dwayne is shaking his head at Maia and me.  
  
"Are ya'll gonna represent us out on that field?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"You know we are, stop playing!" Maia yelled down to him, smiling.  
  
"Us UM players don't NEED no intro, really." Dwayne bragged, smiling afterward.  
  
"What EVER! That is so wrong! Don't hate on us Sunsations just because you know we're gonna work that field later on tonight!" I said, smiling. Just then, Dwayne walked back into his chambers right quick, leaving the class for a moment. "Why don't you just shut the hell UP sometime?!" This guy Scotty (who always gets on my LAST damn nerve!) said, not amused.  
  
"Ooh!" Said the class.  
  
"WHAT?!" I asked.  
  
"Yeah Scotty, she DOES need to shut up for once! Damn! We can't go one day without her ass running her mouth! I think she's REALLY got it bad for Mr. Johnson cause of the way she's always flirting with him!" This guy Kris (who hardly ever talks) said. "I KNOW ya'll are NOT talking to ME!" I said, getting up. "Man, sit your punk ass down! You ain't shit anyway!" This OTHER guy named Josh said. "Ya'll better leave her alone before I fuck every last one of you assholes up in here! And I ain't PLAYIN' either!" Nikki said, raising her voice. "Man, BOTH of ya'll are fucking smuts. But I gotta give Crystal some credit at least. YOU is more of one than Crystal, and that's only cause you went and got yourself knocked up by the star of the damn football team!" Scotty yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Nikki and I asked, heading down toward the front row to where Scotty and Kris was sitting.  
  
"Look man, if you wanna talk to them like that, we got a problem." Hiram said, getting up and kissing Nikki on the forehead before laying his eyes on Scotty. "You wanna do something about it? Man, you be getting on my nerves TOO! Just cause Mr. J is ya uncle, you think you can get away with shit! Between you, that pregnant smut right there, and that smut who's always all up on Mr. J's balls, I don't know WHO'S worse!" Kris said. "You both are some fucking assholes! You know what, why don't you go suck each other off?!" Nikki asked, starting to cry. "Ooh!" The class said again.  
  
"You son of a BITCH!" Hiram said after seeing Nikki's tears, charging after Kris while I left Nikki and went after Scotty. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class started to chant, while banging on their desks.  
  
Dwayne came out of his chambers running toward me and Hiram, who were busy fighting with Scotty and Kris. He was extremely angry, but I didn't care. I didn't do nothing to nobody, and already people have to start shit! "Get over here! Stop this right now!" Dwayne said, separating Hiram and Kris from one another. Meanwhile, I was still on top of the desk hitting Scotty, who wasn't man enough to hit me back. "Crystal! Stop it! Dammit, get off of him!" Dwayne yelled, finally managing to pull me off of Scotty.  
  
"Now I'm pissed! I can't leave ya'll for 2 minutes! 2 MINUTES! And why? Because ya'll wanna act like ya'll are still in high school! Excuse my language, but what the fuck just happened here?!" Dwayne said, looking from me and Hiram to a crying Nikki who was retreating back to her seat to Scotty and Kris. "Them assholes started talking a whole bunch of shit about Nikki and Crystal, and when Nikki and Crystal came down here to confront them, it just got worse. Nikki started to cry, and pretty soon, I had jumped Kris' ass and Crystal had jumped Scotty's." Hiram answered. I was standing next to Hiram, and Dwayne was standing in between us and Scotty and Kris. After Dwayne had lifted me off of Scotty, my skirt had went up just a LITTLE too much, because all the rest of the guys in the class were doing those cat calls again. So, I'm trying to put it down and keep it down. I can see Maia snickering, and I swear when I go back up to my seat, I'm gonna hurt her!  
  
"Scotty, Kris, what the hell is wrong with you two? I haven't had a problem with neither of you up until now." Dwayne said, looking at the two of them. Scotty and Kris said nothing and looked away, like they weren't paying any attention to Dwayne. He doesn't like that one bit, because I can see the blood rushing through his veins. That big vein in his neck is getting big. Uh-oh.  
  
"Do ya'll two not here me TALKING to you?!!! ANSWER me!" Dwayne said, raising his voice.  
  
And still, they refused to say anything to Dwayne. Scotty and Kris looked at one another, looked at Dwayne with a you-can-kiss-my-ass expression on both of their faces, and walked back to their desks, got their stuff, and walked out. "Damn!" Dwayne said, putting his hands on his hips and looking at Hiram and I before sighing. Hiram and I look at one another and then the class, who is all looking at us and Dwayne. All eyes are on us three in the front. "Are you alright?" Dwayne asked, looking at Hiram.  
  
"I'm fine." Hiram said, not breaking his tone. He still sounded mad. "Are you alright?" Dwayne asked, looking at me.  
  
"Couple scratches on my legs, but other than that, I'm cool." I said.  
  
"Alright, go sit the hell down, both of you. I'm pissed. If I hear a word out of ANYONE for the rest of the period, your ass is getting thrown out. That's it." Dwayne said, plopping down in his swivel chair and watching the class and Hiram and I as we walked back to our seats. He was really pissed! All the sudden, a smiling Steve waved his hand and looked from me to Dwayne as I sat down. What the hell did he want? "What?!" Dwayne asked roughly, looking up at Steve.  
  
"Hey Mr. Johnson, I just thought you would like to know it's Crystal's birthday today." Steve said, still smiling. Dwayne's whole mood changed!!! He's got this ear-to-ear smile on his face, and he's looking right at me. "IS it?" Dwayne asked, smiling at Steve. "Well damn, your whole MOOD has did a complete 360 in 2 minutes!" Nikki said out loud to Dwayne, making the whole class laugh. "Is that true, Counselor?" Dwayne asked, raising his eyebrow at me.  
  
Everyone started making a whole bunch of "oohs" and "aahs" because they knew what was coming. He never does that eyebrow thing unless he's bout to do something real dumb or real crazy. To make matters worse, he's coming up here to me and touching the belt! Oh no!  
  
"You can't answer me now?" Dwayne asked, smiling. "Yes, it is my birthday." I said, afraid of what was about to happen.  
  
"Quick question.Do I have any other Fall babies in here besides Crystal?" Dwayne asked, looking out at the class. "Me!" Yolanda and Maia said, raising their hands. "Two and Four, ya'lls birthdays are in the Fall too?" I asked, starting to look at them in disbelief. "Mine passed, though. Mines was October 11th." Maia said, making a sad face at Dwayne and I. "What about you, J.Lo number 4?" Dwayne asked, pointing at Yo.  
"My birthday is next month. November 21st." Yo answered, smiling.  
  
"That's all? Out of all of ya'll, I only have 3 Fall Babies?" Dwayne asked, shocked. "Yeah." The rest of the class said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Just for the record, where are all my Summer babies at?" Dwayne asked, looking around. About half the class raised their hands in the air.  
  
"My Spring babies?" Dwayne asked, and raising his hand . Just about the rest of the class raised their hands.  
  
"I KNOW I gotta have some Winter babies up in here!" Dwayne said, looking to see that only 2 people raised their hands. "Damn!" Dwayne said, making us laugh.  
  
"This seems too coincidental. You mean to tell me that only 3 out of the 6 of you J.Lo's are all Fall? What about the rest of ya'll?" Dwayne asked, looking at Nikki and Cerisa. Jules was absent today. "I'm one of your Spring babies! You didn't see me raise my hand? My birthday is April 29th!" Cerisa said, smiling at Dwayne. "And I'm one of your Summer babies. My birthday is August 7th." Nikki said, smiling too.  
  
"Well damn! Can I start calling ya'll J.Lo's Earth, Wind and Fire now and just call it a day?" Dwayne said, making the class laugh again.  
  
"You's a dumbass!" Nikki said, laughing. "Okay, Birthday Girl and Company, come on down here." Dwayne said, signaling for me, Yolanda and Maia to get up and come down the stairs. "You gon' give 'em a lap dance, Uncle DJ?" Hiram asked, making the whole class laugh.  
  
"Damn, Hiram! Why you gotta put me on front street like that?! I was gonna surprise 'em!" Dwayne said, looking disappointed. The whole class started hysterically laughing. Maia, Yo and me are all trying to stand up against the desk, cause we're laughing so hard that we can hardly stand up. "Where's my radio at?" Dwayne said to himself, walking around behind his desk and looking for his radio to set up. "Oh shit! He's really gonna do it!" Maia and Yo said simultaneously, making me laugh so hard that I started crying. "Here we go!" Dwayne said, a huge grin on his face, as he set his radio on top of his desk and turned on radio. "Hey Birthday Girls.what's he doing?" Steve asked, trying to see what Dwayne was doing.  
  
Yo, Maia and I all shrugged our shoulders and started laughing. Looking back at Dwayne, he was flipping through channels, I guess looking for a good song. He stopped on R. Kelly's song "Sex Me (Part 1)", as it was just starting. As soon as we heard R. Kelly's voice, all of us girls in the room looked at one another and then Dwayne kinda weird-like, making all the guys really start to laugh. "Okay, all 3 of ya'll have to sit down so I can do this right." Dwayne said, looking at us and then the class and grinning. Maia, Yo and I all sit on top of Dwayne's desk, and then Dwayne stands in front of us (I'm in the middle). He starts smiling (what I wanna know is, what the hell is so good that you have to smile like that? He really must be ready to act stupid) at us, and we watch as his hands go up to the third button on his shirt (this first two were unbuttoned). Suddenly, he starts moving his body all seductively and stuff.oh no! This is NOT happening! The class is even starting to clap in rhythm with the music all the while laughing! What the fuck?! "Sex me, baby, baby, sex me." Dwayne sings, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt slowly. Yo's, Maia's and my eyes are all locked on Dwayne. We don't know whether to laugh or gawk or just run out the room altogether. His body's moving up and down, right to left, ALL directions, and he looks like he's done this before. (Hey, I'm not NECESSARILY saying that he's had experience in the stripping biz, I'm just SAYING.lmao!)  
  
"Let me stop this shit right now." Dwayne just said out of the blue, stopping the music and making us all laugh. He was back in his swivel chair, hysterically laughing.  
  
"You should have SEEN ya'lls faces!" Dwayne said, looking at us (Yo, Maia and me) with tears in his eyes from laughing. The class started to laugh too. He put his head back down and started laughing again. Some moments later, after he had finished laughing, Dwayne stood up and started to walk towards the front of the class. Yo, Maia and me was still on his desk watching him. "Oh shit.let me button my shirt back up. If somebody should come in here, all they gotta do is take one look at me with my shirt all out, lookin all Rico Suave, and then looking at them 3 on the desk with their eyes bulging all out they heads and their jaws on the floor, and it'll be all over for me." Dwayne said, shaking his head and making the class laugh yet again. "No you DIDN'T say Rico Suave!" Nikki yelled from the last row, tears coming down her face from laughing. "You think that's funny? Check out my boy Enrique Iglesias over here with the hair slicked back! Nikki, throw me your eye pencil right quick!" Dwayne said, chuckling and walking towards Hiram. "Enrique Iglesias my ASS!" Hiram said, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know what you wanna use it for, but here you go." Nikki said, tossing her eye pencil to Dwayne. "Aight, Enrique now we gotta complete the entire look." Dwayne said, smiling and moving closer to Hiram.  
  
Hiram sat back in his seat as Dwayne walked to him and grabbed his face. Hiram looks so freaked out right now, it's too funny! Dwayne takes Nikki's eye pencil and makes a little mark on the side of Hiram-excuse me-Enrique's mouth, I guess for that to be his mole. "Ladies and Gentlemen.Enrique Iglesias." Dwayne said, showing Hiram to the class. Hiram was laughing and turning red as usual.  
  
"Oh baby, he's right! You DO look like him!" Nikki said, starting to laugh all over again.  
  
"Sing Hero!" Steve said, laughing.  
  
"Tell your mom to sing Hero!" Hiram said back, making the class laugh at his comeback. "Hey, hey, hey.calm down. Now, if Enrique doesn't wanna sing the song, that's his own right." Dwayne said, looking concerned. "But what the hell.he's gonna do it anyway!" Dwayne quickly added.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Hiram said, laughing.  
  
"Do it!" Dwayne said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Do it for Crystal, Hiram! It's her birthday!" Yo yelled out.  
  
"I can be your hero, baby. I can wash away the pain, oh yeah." Hiram sang in his best Enrique voice, before becoming sheepish and sitting down. Everyone in the class was CRYING! LMAO! They all either had their face buried in their hands or their heads were down on their desks, all of them laughing. The things we have to go through on a daily basis with this guy.I can only help but wonder how he's going to act when mid-terms come around! And to think, I have him again NEXT semester? I tell you, the madness won't end, will it? "Awww! That was so sweet, Enrique! See, I knew you had it in you!" Dwayne said, patting Hiram on the back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Make some noise for the University of Miami Sunsations!"  
  
Maia and I run out to the field with the other 12 dancers, waving our pom- poms in the air and smiling. We're getting ready to put on a little performance for the crowd before we bring out Dwayne, Coach Coker and the team. While the cheerleaders have their little cheers they do, us Sunsations get NASTY with our routine, and display that real Cane attitude! LMAO! I'm just playing, cause really us dancers get along with the cheerleaders really well and vice-versa. The only major difference between us and them, is that we're an all female team. The cheerleaders are a coed team that consist of 7 couples.  
  
Our music is basically of a mixed CD with a whole bunch of different songs on it. Just off the top of my head, I can tell you a few that are involved in our routine. We start off with "So Fresh, So Clean" by Outkast, then I think later on we go to much faster music. Like, "Make It Clap (The Remix)" by Busta Rhymes and Sean Paul, "Jenny From The Block" by J.Lo, (that last one is PURE coincidence, I swear), "Get Busy" by Sean Paul and "Gossip Folks" by Missy Elliot. Those are just some of the couple songs we dance to. And we're supposed to be up here for like 15 minutes, so please God, let this be good. We assume the position, standing in our formation as we watch (off to the side) our coach, Ms. Juanita Bishop, start our music. Maia looks at me from where she's standing, and I look at her back. We smile, and then our music starts. As soon as "So Fresh, So Clean" hits the speakers and we start dancing, everyone gets up on their feet and starts going crazy! These little tops and tight ass pants we have on is adding to the package, I know. About somewhere in the middle of the song, we all start doing the hell toe as the song switches to the chorus of Missy Elliot's "Gossip Folks." We have to rotate in the middle of doing it, and so me and Maia are meanwhile looking at one another and smiling, cause this is just real crazy! I can see Nikki, Yo, Jules, Cerisa, Ty, Jay and Solace all sitting in the first row of seats, and they're cheering for us. You know Nikki's gotta be the loudest out of all of 'em! LMAO! Even while being preggars, Nikki STILL gotta find some way to show out! LMAO! I'm telling you, we up here doing some KINKY ass moves! I told you we was bad down here at UM! LMAO! You know the movie "Drumline" that just came out, and they show how the school's cheerleaders be dancing? That's how we're out here dancing! "Jenny From The Block" is starting, and we're putting our own twist on it, taking a few of her dance moves from her previous videos and doing them out on the field right now. The guys in the stands are going BUCK WILD! I can't believe this! Nikki, Yo, Cerisa and Jules are cheering especially loudly now that they see what song we're doing. 2 of their fellow J.Lo's is representin'! LMAO! Maia is REALLY workin' it out, for real! She's putting a WHOLE lot of attitude into her dancing! I'm laughing at her right now..dammit! I just fucked up one of my moves cause of her ass! Maybe they won't notice.okay, I slipped up but I'm back on track now. The skills, people, the skills. You gotta have skills to fuck up and then make it like it's all part of the act! Don't hate, congratulate!  
  
We're done about 10 minutes later. Sitting here now on the bench, we're watching the cheerleaders come out and do their thing. When they're done, Coach Bishop said that me and Maia are gonna be the ones to introduce Dwayne, Coach Coker and the football team. That should be interesting, huh? LMAO! Oh damn! The cheerleaders are doing basket tosses, and just went to throw this one girl up in the air, and they didn't catch her in time because they dropped her on the ground! DAMN! LMAO! I'm wrong for laughing, but it's funny! You should see her getting up and trying to play it off! LMAO! She does a terrible job at trying to play off her getting broke like that, but what the hell.I gotta support her and the rest of 'em anyways. The guys on the squad are okay, I guess. They're nothing out of this world, but they're okay. But you know what, I don't know if I could be tossed all up in the air by one of 'em like that! Them girls are going really high up there!  
  
"I'll be DAMNED if Jay even think about doing some shit like that and tossing me up in the air!" Maia said, making me laugh. "You must've just read my mind, cause I was just thinking that I couldn't do that shit either!" I said, making her laugh. "Oh, let me ask YOU a quick question why we up here talking." Maia said, giving me this weird look that made me laugh.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, laughing some more.  
  
"You know when we was up there dancing and as soon as Make It Clap started where we all separated and left you and Lisa in the center shaking ya'll asses?" Maia asked, chuckling. "Yeah, why? That's what was SUPPOSED to happen." I said.  
  
"Can I just ask what the HELL you were doing?!" Maia asked, cracking up at remembering my and Lisa's "solo". "I did go a little too far with the ass shaking, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Hell yeah! You were shaking that thang so much I think DWAYNE felt it!" Maia said, starting to laugh hysterically. "Dwayne's in the locker room with the football players though!" I said, not understanding what she was saying. "That's my POINT! Dwayne ain't even out here to see you yet, and ALREADY you bustin' loose!" Maia said. "Shut up! Why you always gotta be starting something with somebody?!" I asked, laughing. "Girls, it's time for you to go up." Our coach said to us. Of course, we were so involved in our little debate that we didn't pay attention. "I can start whatever I WANNA start!" Maia said, laughing.  
  
"GIRLS!!!!!!!!! GET UP! It's time!" Coach Bishop yelled in our faces. "Sorry Coach Bishop!" Maia and I said, rushing onto the field with our microphones all while laughing.  
  
Before we even started to speak, the crowd ERUPTS. Maia and I laughed and looked at each other, a little nervous. I've been here for 2 full years, and with this being my third, I have to say that I'm not used to talking in front of THIS many people! I don't know about Maia though, and how she was at FSU. "Hey!" Maia and I say at the same time, speaking into our mics.  
  
The crowd responds by cheering loudly at us and whatnot. Maia and I start laughing at some of the reactions we're getting from people. I'm telling you, our fellow alumni are crazy! Especially the guys! "How ya'll doing?" I ask loudly, again receiving the same response.  
  
"Did ya'll like our performance?!" Maia asked, receiving the same response as I had before.  
  
"Well, the both of us have been asked to introduce this next group of people, who really don't need no introduction at all. cause they the best team in college football!" Maia said, whipping the crowd up into a frenzy. "That's right, people! Put your hands together, for." I say. "The Miami Hurricanes!!!" Maia and I say simultaneously.  
  
The crowd rushes to their feet in anticipation as the smoke blows across the field, and out running from their tunnel are the Hurricanes. The first out is Hiram, followed by Willis and Kenny. Maia and I walk just stand there in the middle of the field, as we watch the players, along with Larry and Dwayne come over to us. Dwayne is looking SHARP! Damn! He's got these blue baggy jeans on with a green with orange and white lettered UM polo and a matching hat to go with it. He's looking me up and down right quick, and he's mouthing a coupla things to me right now. Thank god Larry's not looking. I hand my mic to Dwayne, and Maia hands hers to Larry. Next, we stand off to the side just a little, because things are about to get serious. "UM, What's up?!" Dwayne asks, grinning.  
  
Even more so then before with me and Maia, the crowd is going even crazier now. And it's understandable, because, not to take away from the other athletics that are apart of our school, but the football team gets people the most riled up. When you think of UM, the first thing that comes to mind is our football team and how much we kick ass. We're the National Champions, and if everything goes the way that we plan, we'll do it again. "Ya'll ready for us to bring another championship home?!" Dwayne asked, again smiling at the crowd's response. "Good, because that's what's gonna happen!" Larry chimed in, and at that, everyone in the stand stands up and gives him a standing ovation. He deserves it anyway, because he's a great coach!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can you believe this? I've been on my feet for the most of the day, and I have yet to quit! The Pep Rally is over, and so me and Dwayne are now practicing for the Championship in Orlando for next month. Things are getting frustrating, for real. Thank God Maia and Jay are here, because if I was alone with him, I swear I would go insane! "Crystal, I know what I'm doing!" Dwayne said, looking frustrated. "But I'm trying to tell you something! They're going to be judging us in 5 different dances." I said, looking frustrated at him. "Yeah, I think I know that already." Dwayne said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, you may know that, but why don't you tell me which ones they are then?" I asked, waiting for an answer. "How you gonna sit there and say that when you know I don't know." Dwayne said, starting to chuckle. "Exactly. Now you need to listen." I said, not cracking a smile whatsoever. I didn't think anything was funny. "Cris, you need to loosen up, girl!" Maia said from the sideline, sitting with Jay. "Yeah you do! For real! Ya girl is telling the truth about something for once, and it actually makes sense!" Jay said while laughing, only to be smacked on the arm by Maia. "You shut up!" Maia said, not laughing.  
  
"Can we get on with this please? What 5 dances are we being judged in? I know the Cha-Cha is one for sure." Dwayne said, looking at me somewhat intensely. "Right. That's the first. But in order, it's these five: Cha- Cha, Rumba, Samba, Paso Doble, and Jive." I answered. "And you're sure that LaKaye registered us with the USABDA?" Dwayne asked, looking serious.  
  
"Yeah, she did. She had to tell a few white lies on the application to make us out to be amateurs, but we're in." I said, smiling. "Okay. Now that I know what 5 we're going to be judged in, let's begin with the Cha-Cha." Dwayne said. "Music man, you know what to do." I said, pointing at Jay.  
  
"I got you!" Jay said, starting the music and smiling.  
  
Dwayne and I start dancing the cha-cha, and everything seems to be going fine now. We got our basic movements down, we're doing the New York and the Left and Right Spot Turns. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! How are you just gonna break into a cross basic yet, D?" I asked, stopping. "Girl, you need to keep up. When we're out there on that floor, we're going to have to do as many different things as possible." Dwayne said, swinging my hands back and forth. "Okay fine. Let's go back to the spot turns." I said, calming down.  
  
We start again, only this time we don't go all the way back to the beginning. We're doing our Left and Right Spot Turns, and then we immediately move into an Open Hip Twist, and a couple of Spiral Turns. After that, we do 3 cha-chas forward, and start doing Cuban Breaks. Those are really hard, for real, cause you gotta keep your feet going the whole time. And really, the whole time you're dancing you have to do that. You can't slack off not once, or else, if you do, you're history. Your body has to be constantly moving at all times. "Do Chase next, Crissy." Dwayne said, instructing me on the next move we were going to do.  
  
So, we do the Chase, and that works out fine. We're both breathing really hard from going so fast (which is cracking Maia and Jay up really bad), but we're still going with it. "Sweetheart?" I ask, looking at Dwayne.  
  
"Huh?" Dwayne asks, looking at me. "Not you, the dance move!" I said, laughing.  
  
"Oh! You wanna know if we can do the Sweetheart next? Yeah!" Dwayne said, laughing some more.  
  
So we do the Sweetheart, and then we do a coupla Foot Changes and then a Runaway Chasse to end it. Suddenly, the music changes to the Rumba, and Dwayne and I get set to start dancing again. "Damn, ya'll ain't done? That was good!" Maia said, clapping with Jay, making us laugh.  
  
"We're not done, not by a long shot, honey." Dwayne said, then quickly starting out with me in some basic Rumba movements. We've been practicing so hard, you wouldn't believe how many hours we spend a day if I told you! You really wouldn't! We already have our outfits for what we're going to wear the night of the competition. Hiram and Jay went with Dwayne to get his outfit. According to them 3, it looks really good. I haven't seen it, though. Maia and Nikki went with me to get mine, because of course, you know it was custom made. It looks so good, too! I'm not going to spoil the surprise though, so don't ask me what it looks like because I won't tell you. You'll just have to wait until November 21st like everyone else! LMAO! Dwayne and I are even keeping this a secret from each other, because we want it to be a surprise!  
  
We're doing our Progressive Walks, forward and back. Everything is going great so far. The movements are on time, and we haven't messed up once while doing the Rumba. From there, we go onto doing side steps, and then Cuban Rocks, which are pretty easy. Now, we're getting ready to do some Spiral Turns again, only they're going to be a series of turns. First, you have your spiral, then your curl, then your rope spin one. For the longest time, I kept fucking up on these spirals, and it was funny, because Dwayne would like, spin me out and I'd go flying across the room. (Okay, I'm exaggerating, but I was really horrible with the spirals in the beginning) "You ready to do the Sliding Doors?" Dwayne asked, grinning. "I'mma try!" I said, grinning back at him.  
  
So, we do the Sliding Doors, and then we go onto the Fencing move, followed by the Three Threes, the Three Alemenas, and finally, the Hip Twists. And there you have it, the Rumba is finished. "Stop the music, Jay! Damn.me and my girl GOT to take a break. Running right into dances like that going from one to the next.damn! That's gonna fuck me up! I GOT to breathe!" Dwayne said, making me laugh.  
  
(Ring-Ring!)  
  
Dwayne and I go to reach for our cell phones at the same time, also both of us saying Hello to whoever may be on the phone. "Damn!" Dwayne said, shutting the flap on his cell phone. It wasn't his phone after all. "You're such a baby." I say to Dwayne, smacking him playfully on his arm.  
  
"Coach fucking Coker needed Hiram, so I'm here by myself." Nikki said, crying. "Honey, it's okay. Don't get upset, you wanted him to concentrate on his football, remember?" I said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I know.I just don't like being by myself. Do you think you and Maia could come back to Dwayne's and spend some time with me for a little while?" Nikki asked, sniffling. "You don't want Dwayne and Jay to come?" I asked, looking at Jay and Dwayne trying to box. Them two are some FOOLS!  
  
"No offense, but I just want it to be us girls. I'm really depressed right now, and I need ya'll here with me." Nikki said, sniffling again. "Okay, say no more. Me and Maia are coming right now. Hey, do you want us to pick up anything from the store for you?" I asked, standing up. "I want some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Oh, can you pick up some cookies too? I ate up all of Dwayne's, and I know he's gonna be pissed when he sees he don't got no more." Nikki said, starting to chuckle. "Don't worry about him, I'll HANDLE his ass." I said, looking at Dwayne and smirking. "What you say bout me girl?!" Dwayne asked, in a tough voice.  
  
"Why don't you just stay over there and mind ya BUSINESS, boy!" I said, getting smart. "You know he's not gonna let you get away with that, Cris." Nikki said, laughing. "I know!" I said, laughing with her. "You better hurry up and get outta there before he makes an example outta you and starts giving Jay and Maia ideas!" Nikki said. "I'm leaving RIGHT now, as a matter of fact! For real though, let me get off this phone. Maia and me will be there in a lil' bit." I said, walking away from Dwayne, who was following me. "Okay, see ya." Nikki said, hanging up.  
  
(End Call)  
  
"Jay, you better GET ya boy over here!" I said, pointing to Dwayne. "Why? You started some shit with him, not me!" Jay said, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, why you trying to get other people involved?" Dwayne asked, smacking me on my ass. "Oh, you wanna go to hitting now?" I asked, stopping and giving him a look like he better back the fuck up. "Hey, I'm sorry okay? You giving me a look now like you wanna hurt Lil' DJ, and you can't be doing that." Dwayne said, stopping and putting his hands over his dick as to guard it. "ANYWAY, Maia let's go." I said, signaling for Maia to come over to where I was. "Why, where we going?" Maia asked, walking toward me.  
  
"To spend some female bonding time with Nikki." I said, taking her car keys. "She upset?" Maia asked, snatching her keys back. "Yeah." I said, narrowing my eyes and snatching her keys back.  
  
"Uh-uh, you better gimme my damn KEYS, girl!" Maia said, lightly pushing me and snatching them back. "Who you pushing?!" I asked, pushing her back.  
  
"Ooh! Jay, get over here, man!" Dwayne yelled to Jay.  
  
"What's up?!" Jay asked.  
  
"Our girls is bout to get in a chick fight!" Dwayne said, smiling from ear- to-ear.  
  
"Word?" Jay asked, smiling.  
  
"Word!" Dwayne said, grabbing Jay and running over to where me and Maia were standing.  
  
"C'mon Maia, let me drive!" I said, pushing her and taking her keys. "No, now get off my damn keys!" She said, grabbing a handful of my hair. (Ya'll know we just playin, right?)  
"Bitch, no you didn't go there and pull my hair!" I said, grabbing her hair too. "Get off my hair." She said, pulling mine. "No, you get off MY hair." I said, pulling hers.  
  
(Smack!)  
  
"Owww!" Maia and I say at the same time, letting go of one another's hair and turning around to see who smacked us on our asses. "What ya'll looking at us for?" Dwayne and Jay asked, smiling.  
  
"Ya'll 2 bastards smacked us on our asses!" Maia said, pointing at Dwayne and Jay.  
  
"Hey, there was a conflict going on between you two ladies, and someone HAD to stop it." Jay said, smiling. "Yeah, whatever happened to making love and not war?" Dwayne asked, smiling and raising his eyebrows at both of us. "Man, ya'll 2 are some sick sumbitches, I'll tell you that right now. Me and Maia are LEAVING now, so hopefully ya'll can do something productive while we're gone." I said, going to turn around to walk to the parking lot. "Yeah, and stay outta trouble!" Maia said, leaving with me.  
  
"Why would WE get into any trouble?" Jay and Dwayne asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're a liar!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not! "Both of you shut up! Maia, she's NOT lying!"  
  
Maia and I are in a tiny argument at the moment, because she doesn't believe that Dwayne and I haven't had sex, with all the time I've spent at his apartment. I'll spend days, sometimes even weeks at a time over here. It makes me feel guilty every now and again, but she don't complain because I know when I'm not there she's got Jay over there with her. Anyway, Nikki's tired of us arguing, and she's looking at us right now like if we don't shut the hell up, she's bout to pop both of us one in the face. "Look at you, having the nerve to get a lil' belly already!" Maia said, smiling at Nikki.  
  
"With as much as I've been eating, I'm surprised it's not any bigger." Nikki said, digging into a carton of ice cream. "Girl, you look fine. Don't worry about it." I said, smiling and rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Do you think Hiram will leave me once I have this baby, like if I don't lose the baby fat?" Nikki asked, looking at me and Maia. "Hiram ain't going a damn place, honey. You just remember that." Maia said, going to get up and go to the kitchen. "Well, I'll be all big and fat and stuff, and of course he won't want me then. And then I'll be all alone, raising this baby by myself, and I'll just end up like my parents told me I would." Nikki said, slamming her carton of ice cream on the table and starting to cry. "Nikki, stop it. Don't talk like that." I said, grabbing a couple tissues and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't wanna hold him back from his dream of being a football player, really I don't. And then he won't let me work either, so I can try and at least feel like I'm doing something for our family." Nikki said in between sobs. "Maia, I could use some help out here!!!" I yelled. "What?! What is it? What'd I do?" Maia asked frantically, running out of the kitchen.  
  
I silently nodded toward Nikki, as I held her in my arms to try and calm her down. I'm telling you, I don't even have a child of my own, and with Nikki and Hiram, I feel like a damn mother already. And I'm not saying that in a bad way. It's just that.I don't know, it's sad because I put everyone else before me, and I know I shouldn't do that. But it's something I can't help doing. I just want everything to be okay, and if it's not, I feel like it's my responsibility to do something to make it be that way. "Girl, what you crying for?" Maia asks, sitting down on the other side of Nikki.  
  
"Can you tell her that Hiram is still gonna want her even after the baby's born? She's already having doubts." I said, shaking my head. "You better stop talking like that, girl. I'mma tell Dwayne and you know what he's gonna do then. You gon' earn yourself a ass whupping from him, and then where will you be? I know you don't wanna have a piece of that belt!" Maia said, making Nikki laugh. "She's laughing! There is a God!" I said, sighing.  
  
"You're so wrong, Crissy." Maia said, slapping me playfully on my leg.  
  
"So, when's the wedding? Have you guys decided yet?" I asked, bringing a huge smile to Nikki's face.  
  
"Aww.Momma's face is glowing!" Maia said, making me laugh.  
  
"We want to get married May 2, 2004." Nikki said, smiling.  
  
"That's Dwayne's birthday, though." I said, confused.  
  
"After all that he's done for us, we decided we wanted to do it that way. AND, while you two are here, I wanted to ask you something." Nikki said, looking at both Maia and I. "Okay." Maia and I said, chuckling. "Now, if you don't want to do it, it's alright." Nikki started.  
  
"Will you come on, chica?" I asked, playfully smacking her on her arm and laughing.  
  
"I love both of ya'll, and I couldn't tear myself from picking just one person to do the job, so.will you two be Godmother to me and Hiram's baby?" Nikki asked, smiling sheepishly. "Oh my God!!!" Maia and I said, simultaneously.  
  
I have my hands over my face, and I can't believe this, but I'm about to cry. Oh my goodness, I'm crying!  
  
"Stop crying, girl! Now you making me cry!" Maia said, slapping me on my leg.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you two cry!" Nikki said, starting to get upset.  
  
"No, it's okay! You already know my answer, girl. Of COURSE I'll be the baby's Godmother!" I said, hugging Nikki. "And so will I! Let me get on in here too!" Maia said, hugging me and Nikki. Now we're all hugging and crying! LMAO!  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


	11. Chapter Twelve

School Daze By: Crystal a.k.a Crissy Johnson Feedback: DwaynesBaby5272@aol.com or the DJF Forum  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
****** Good morning all! It's Sunday, October 30th and I'm feeling GOOD, how bout ya'll? The last time we left off, things were.interesting, to say the least. Nikki, Hiram, Dwayne and I didn't get to bed until real late. I'm talkin like, a little after 3:30am. Just for good measure though, me and Dwayne went at it one more time before actually doing that thing you call SLEEP. LMAO! It's a little after 11 now, and surprisingly Dwayne's still fast asleep. But then again, I don't blame him, do you?  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
Okay, maybe I spoke too soon? This guy's holding me all close to him, like he's never gonna let me leave or we're gonna stay in bed forever. Then again, he WOULD like something like that, sick as he is. Anyways, let me talk to him for a little bit.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Sleepyhead." I answered, kissing him.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping, girl. I been up long before you woke up." Dwayne said, smiling and kissing me on my neck.  
  
"Okay, you're either lying or you were just really making an effort to rest your eyes then." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Shut up before I have to get you again. I thought 4 times was enough for you last night." He said, smiling and pulling me so that my back was up against his chest.  
  
"You sick sumbitch." I said, laughing.  
  
"No offense to you, but I ain't cooking this morning. So if you want something to eat, you better tell me now. Cause I'mma get me some clothes on, go wake up Hiram's naked ass and tell him to throw some clothes on, and we gon' go to pick up somethin from McDonald's. You and Momma are staying here." Dwayne said, getting up and sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"Well, that'll give me and Nikki plenty of time to have plenty of our girl talk. Besides, with the way you Johnson men wore us out last night, you can believe we're still in the re-cooperating stage." I said, chuckling afterwards.  
  
"Oh, well thank you. I do aim to please, you know. That's my job." Dwayne said, smiling and kissing me on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Don't I just have the best guy in the world? And you know, I actually think I'm starting to really fall in love with him. We haven't said the three magic words to one another yet, but after last night, I think it's bound to happen soon. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I'm certain that we're going to tell each other soon enough. And that's okay that we haven't said it now, because me personally, up until now I haven't been sure if I was just in love with him or just loved him. I realized that I've loved him ever since that night he brought me back here after we went to see Maia in the hospital, and he consoled me and wasn't going to be satisfied until I got some sleep. I know he wouldn't stop talking about that forever, and it was pissing me off, but I knew he meant well. Everything leading up to last night just proved that I truly am head over heels in love with him. Last night just put the exclamation point on that fact, really affirming things for me now. I won't let this linger on in my mind so that I constantly worry about it (I am a huge worrier in case you haven't noticed yet), but when the time is right, whether it be today, tomorrow or next month, I will eventually tell him I love him. Til then.no pressure, right?  
  
Oh gosh, here comes Nikki running in here and jumping on Dwayne's bed! LMAO! She's such a clown!  
  
"I would get under the covers, but I ain't trying to take that risk cause of what ya'll freaks done did last night." Nikki said, grabbing Dwayne's pillow and laying next to me.  
  
"And what you want?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"Bert and Ernie's done left us to go to McDonald's to get us some breakfast, because both of them are some lazy asses and don't feel like cooking!" Nikki said, playing with one of her braids.  
  
"And I bet I can figure out the excuse they gonna give for no wanting to cook too. I can see it coming out Dwayne's mouth right now! He's gonna say SOMETHING about how all his energy got used up last night when he was putting it down, so it only makes sense for him to be burnt out come this morning. Somethin' dumb like that." I said, laughing and rolling my eyes.  
  
"And Hiram too! Shoot, you know how them two are always about keeping it in the family!" Nikki said, laughing too.  
  
"I swear, if I didn't know them two I would SWEAR they were father and son!" I said, shaking my head at the thought.  
  
"Crissy, I wish I wasn't going through this alone." Nikki said, putting her hands on her stomach.  
  
"What do you mean? You got me, Hiram, Dwayne, and the other 4 J.Lo's, so you don't need nobody else." I said, smiling.  
  
"No, I don't mean like that. I mean, it would be really cool if we were both preggars together, you know?" Nikki asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh God, wouldn't that be a sight?" I said, laughing.  
  
"It's just a thought." Nikki said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I know, Momma, I know." I said, patting her stomach.  
  
"I really believe I'm ready to be a mother. I'm 2 months into this, and already I feel like I'm ready and am anticipating the big day." Nikki said, smiling.  
  
"Well, that's good. You're looking at this positively, and that's great. That's more than can be said about a lot of other women who, at this stage in the game, would still be having doubts." I said with a smile.  
  
"I'm telling you, you should have a side job as like a psychiatrist or something, for reals. Cause people be telling you their problems or whatever's on their mind, and you just give them great advice, no matter what! You should look into that. You always know the right things to say, Crissy! Thank you." Nikki said, going to hug me.  
  
"Hold up on that hug. I'll be right back!" I said, rushing from the bed, out the room and to the bathroom.  
  
What the hell am I throwing up for? I never usually eat breakfast anyways, so I know it can't be that. Dwayne and I used protection each time we made love last night. Oh shit! I'm such a dumbass! I knew when I left the apartment last night that I was forgetting something! Dammit! I forgot my birth control pills! I take one every morning, and how much of a fucking genius am I?! They can't work unless you actually take them, dummy! Fuck! I gotta rush home, get 'em, and come back here before it's too late. I'll be RIGHT back!  
  
10 minutes, and I'm back. That was a close one, for real. I just hope that it wasn't too late and me taking the pill was just a waste now. I'm walking back to Dwayne's room, and Nikki looks panicked.  
  
"Where the hell did you go, girl?!" Nikki asks, raising her voice.  
  
"I went back to the apartment cause I forgot to bring my birth control pills with me.that's why I was throwing up in the bathroom. Damn, I hope nothing's done happened anyway." I said, becoming nervous all of the sudden.  
  
"Aww sweetie, it's okay." Nikki said, rocking me back and forth.  
  
"What if I'm pregnant? Not now, please not now." I said, still continuing to worry. You see what I mean when I told ya'll I worry? I said I wasn't gonna worry about the love thing with Dwayne, and now I've done found something else to be worried about! Damn!  
  
"Crystal, calm down. Look at me." Nikki said, turning me to face her.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask, looking at her.  
  
"Most likely you're not pregnant, okay? I strongly doubt you are, so don't worry about it." Nikki said, smiling.  
  
"But I can't-oh shit, not again!" I said, getting off the bed and running to the bathroom. This time Nikki joined me.  
  
I'm spewing into the toilet, feeling absolutely terrible now. My good mood has took a sudden detour, and that pisses me off. Nikki's grabbing a washcloth out of the hall closet and is running it under some hot water. You know, as much as I would like to think so, I don't think I can necessarily sit here and say that I'm ready for a baby right now. That would just bring more attention to me, and people would start talking again, (people HAVE been quiet since the month before, which is a huge surprise to me).I don't know if I'm ready to tackle all of that just yet. Why am I even thinking like this? It's probably nothing like Nikki said. Let me stop trippin.  
  
"You done?" Nikki asks, looking at me.  
  
"I think so." I answer, flushing the toilet.  
  
"Come here you." She says, wiping my face off with the washcloth.  
  
"You can't tell Dwayne." I say, stopping her.  
  
"Calm down, I won't say anything to him. This never even happened." Nikki answers, smiling and going back to my face.  
  
"Okay.if anything else happens, I'll just go to the WC to get checked out. Yeah, that's what I'll do." I said, making up my mind.  
  
"You won't have to do that, because nothing else is gonna happen IS it?" Nikki asks, rinsing the washcloth off.  
  
"You're right." I said, getting up off the floor.  
  
"You feel like shit, though.I know." Nikki said, laughing and putting her arm around me as we walk back to Dwayne's room.  
  
"You know what? I'm cold, so I'mma borrow one of D's robes." I said, going to the back of Dwayne's door and taking one of his robes.  
  
"That's a big ass robe!" Nikki said, laughing as she watched me put it on.  
  
This robe on me is so big that I could tie this sash around my waist 3 times and even then, it still probably wouldn't be tight enough. LMAO! Let me stop talkin bout my man like that!  
  
"Oh well.what's the topic of discussion now?" I ask, jumping on Dwayne's bed.  
  
"What do you think the baby's gonna be? A boy or a girl?" Nikki asks, smiling and rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I would say I think it's gonna be a girl, but I gotta go with my instincts on this one. I truly think it's going to be a boy." I answer with a smile.  
  
"Really? Oh my gosh, me and Hiram think that too!" Nikki exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you know Daddy's gonna think that. Every man's dream is to have a son of their own, whether they wanna admit it or not." I said.  
  
"And I know deep in his heart that Hiram wants a boy, too. Of course, if we had a girl it still wouldn't matter. He wouldn't love her less or anything just because we didn't have a boy. Really, he doesn't care what we have, but I know he wants a boy more than anything else. I just think it's crazy how you think it's going to be a boy just like we do! I wonder if he's asked Dwayne yet?" Nikki said, thinking.  
  
"Oh, well I don't know. He hasn't mentioned anything to me about it. I can't help you there." I said, shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"Don't chew my head off, okay? I'm just talking hypothetically right now. If you and Dwayne were to have a baby, what do you think you two would want?" Nikki asked, laying on my lap.  
  
"I don't know." I said, playing with some of Nikki's braids.  
  
"C'mon J.Lo! You do SO! Don't lie!" Nikki said, smacking my leg.  
  
"Girl, who you hitting?" I ask, smacking her butt.  
  
"You, cause you lie!" Nikki answers, laughing.  
  
"Momma, we haven't even told each other I Love You yet. What makes you think I wanna think about the baby thing now?" I ask.  
  
"You're not serious!" Nikki asks, getting up and looking me dead in my face.  
  
"Yes! We haven't said the 3 words yet, but I'm not worried about it." I said, looking away.  
  
"Crystal, no! Wait a minute.you DO love him, don't you?" Nikki asks in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" I answer, smiling.  
  
"Well what the fuck is wrong with you, girl? You better tell that man something and soon!" Nikki says, looking serious.  
  
"But, our relationship has been going on for almost 3 months! You don't think that's too soon? He's gonna think I'm an idiot for just coming out and saying 3 months into our relationship, 'Oh Dwayne, I love you'. I mean, come on!" I say, looking away.  
  
"With all that you've done these past coupla months, the LAST thing he's ever gonna think is that you're a damn idiot. So you better cut that shit out right now. Don't let me hear you talk like that no more. Now, you say he hasn't told you either?" Nikki says, turning my head to face her.  
  
"Yeah." I answer.  
  
"Not even while ya'll were getting busy last night?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Nothing." I say.  
  
"Well last night out of all nights would've been the most perfect time for him to tell you! Man, do I have to go upside his head and fuck him up?! I HOPE I don't have to!" Nikki said, raising her voice.  
  
"Look, I'm not worried about it. When the time is right, I'll tell him. And I know that when he feels it's right, he'll tell me too. So can we just drop the subject?" I ask, laying down with my back to Nikki.  
  
"The right time was last night!" Nikki said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"NIKKI! Just shut the fuck up! PLEASE!" I say, raising my voice.  
  
"Why are you yelling at me?" Nikki asks, starting to cry.  
  
Oh Lord, not this.  
  
"Nikki, I'm sorry." I say, getting up and going to hug her.  
  
"I just thought that I could help you out a little bit by talking to you, and you just sit there and yell at me..you know what, I've never yelled at you!" Nikki says in between sobs.  
  
"Aww.Momma, I didn't mean to make you cry." I say, hugging her.  
  
"You promise you won't do it again?" She asks in between sobs.  
  
"I promise." I say, smiling.  
  
"With sprinkles and a cherry on top?" She asks, giggling.  
  
"Yes, I promise with sprinkles and a cherry on top." I said, laughing.  
  
"J.Lo's, we're home!!!" We hear Dwayne and Hiram say out loud.  
  
Nikki and I don't feel like getting up, so we're just gonna lay here and not do anything. We hear Dwayne and Hiram set the bags down and start talkin to each other. This should be funny.  
  
"Hey Playa!" Dwayne says.  
  
"Yo Playa!" Hiram answers back.  
  
"Where the girls at?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"I don't know, man!" Hiram answers.  
  
Dwayne and Hiram start looking around out in the living room, and then we listen as they start walking down the hall, right past us. Wouldn't you know it, they pick Dwayne's room to be the last place they look? Some dumbasses, I tell you!  
  
"Ooh Hiram, come here! Grab the camera! We gotta get a shot of this!" Dwayne says, eyes wide.  
  
"What is it, Playa? Did you find 'em?" Hiram asks from his room.  
  
"Yeah! Get the camera!" Dwayne yells again.  
  
"WHY?" Hiram yells.  
  
"Cause, they in the bed together, man!" Dwayne yells.  
  
"WHAT?" Hiram asks, running into Dwayne's room, just about knocking him down.  
  
"Ya'll two are so stupid!" I say, cracking up.  
  
"You damn skippy they are!" Nikki said, laughing.  
  
"Hiram, you getting this?" Dwayne asks, looking at Hiram, who's just staring and not doing a thing.  
  
"HIRAM! Give me the damn camera! I'm telling you, you want somethin done, you gotta do it yourself!" Dwayne says, grabbing the camera from Hiram and starting to take pictures of me and Nikki.  
  
"Hey Playa?" Hiram says to Dwayne.  
  
"Yo Playa." Dwayne says, steady taking pictures of us.  
  
"I figured they would have had enough of us last night! You think maybe they just got the urge and just decided to go at it together since we was gone?" Hiram asked, making Dwayne stop in his tracks.  
  
"Hey, I think you're onto something!" Dwayne said, grinning.  
  
"Hiram, why don't you shut up?!" Nikki asked, throwing a pillow at him and laughing.  
  
"And you're just as bad!" I said, throwing a pillow at Dwayne too.  
  
"What?" Hiram and Dwayne asked innocently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nikki, honey, you need to listen to me. I'm your best friend, and I'm telling you that you can't still wear your belly button ring and be pregnant at the same time. It won't work. We have to take it out." I said, trying to reason with Nikki.  
  
"No, I'm not doing it." Nikki said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yes you are." I said, going to lift up her shirt a little.  
  
"No!" Nikki said, putting her shirt down.  
  
"Nikki, you have to do this!" I said, getting frustrated.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Nikki said, also getting frustrated.  
  
"Dwaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyynnne!" I yell extremely loud.  
  
"What is it, girl?!" Dwayne asks loudly, walking into the living room eating a ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"Momma' s giving me trouble, and I need some help. Tell her she has to take her belly button ring out." I said, pointing to Nikki.  
  
"Sweetie, you need to take your belly button ring out. Your stomach's going to get bigger, and so is your belly button. You wearing your belly button ring ain't gonna work no way. So, it'd be best to take it out now instead of facing the consequences later." Dwayne said, finishing his sandwich.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well this is my body and I can do what I want to! How bout THAT!" Nikki says, still continuing to fuss.  
  
"You have to do it, Nikki! Damn! Why do you have to be so difficult? It'll only take a second." Dwayne said, going to lift Nikki's shirt up a little bit.  
  
"No!" Nikki said, slapping Dwayne's arms.  
  
"Ow!" Dwayne said, pulling back.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Nikki said, getting angry.  
  
"That's it." Dwayne said, standing up and looking at me.  
  
"Hiraaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmm!" Dwayne yelled loudly.  
  
"What?!" Hiram answered, walking into the living room and finishing off a Pepsi One.  
  
"Tell your fiance she has to take her belly button ring out, please." Dwayne said, looking somewhat annoyed.  
  
Hiram took one look at me, then Dwayne, then Nikki, then realized he had no choice but to do something to end this thing for good.  
  
"Aight." Hiram said, rolling up his sleeves and walking to Nikki.  
  
"What you gon' do?" I asked.  
  
"You just stand right there, Crystal. Dwayne, on the count of 3, okay?" Hiram said, looking at Dwayne and winking.  
  
"Aight man, cool." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"What're you guys gonna do?" I whispered to Dwayne.  
  
"1.2.3!" Hiram said.  
  
Hiram held Nikki's right arm down while Dwayne held Nikki's left arm down. With the two of them looking at me, I pretty much figured out what my job was going to be.  
  
"Nooooo!" Nikki yelled, stomping her feet like a child.  
  
This wasn't going to be easy with her carrying on like this. Lifting up her shirt some, I'm getting ready to try and take this thing out without getting kicked by Nikki.  
  
"Dammit, no!" Nikki screamed, still kicking.  
  
"Shit!" I yell, after being kicked in the leg.  
  
"There!" I say, finally taking Nikki's belly button ring out.  
  
"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Dwayne asked and chuckling, only to be slapped in the face by Nikki.  
  
"Baby, why'd you hit him?" Hiram asked, only to be slapped by Nikki in the face too.  
  
"I told you NO!" Nikki yelled, getting up, pushing me out the way and stomping out the living room.  
  
Dwayne looked like his face was really hurting. So did Hiram. I know this probably isn't the best time to do it, but I HAVE to laugh!  
  
"What the hell are YOU laughing for? We get smacked in the face and all you get is a little push? That is so sexist!" Dwayne said, rubbing the side of his face.  
  
"She fucked ya'lls faces UP!" I said, continuing to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny? You wanna have jokes now?" Hiram asks, tapping Dwayne's shoulder and then both of them getting up and coming over to me.  
  
"What ya'll bout to do?" I ask, crouching in fear of what they may do.  
  
They're up here tickling me now! Oh my gosh, this is not happening! I'm up here cracking up and I should be fending them off of me!  
  
Suddenly I see Nikki again, and this time she's got a pillow! Oh damn! She just smacked Dwayne AND Hiram in the back of their heads with it! She saved me!  
  
"What the hell?" Dwayne and Hiram ask, turning around to see her.  
  
"Hi boys!" She says, hitting them again.  
  
"Hold on for a second!" Dwayne said, putting his hands up.  
  
"What?" Nikki asks, keeping her pillow raised about her head.  
  
"How you gon' beat our asses but not do nothing to her?" Dwayne asks, pointing to me.  
  
"You dumbass! Why would you even think about asking such a dumb question like that shit right there!" Nikki said, getting him right in the back of the head.  
  
"We J.Lo's! J.Lo's never turn on each other!" Nikki said, throwing a pillow to me and then going to beat up Hiram.  
  
Just as I have my pillow in my hands and am about to strike, that's when Dwayne decides he wants to look dead at me.  
  
"I would put that pillow down if I was you." He warned, getting up and coming towards me.  
  
I drop the pillow, and like a fool, start running away from him. He meets me about half way out the room and sweeps me up from under my feet, carries me into his room, and tosses me on the bed.  
  
"That fuckin J.Lo Rebellion shit ain't working." Dwayne says, shutting and locking his door.  
  
"What you getting ready to do?" I ask, knowing from the look on his face that the question shouldn't have even parted from my lips.  
  
"What am I getting ready to do? My counter-attack." He says, a smiling forming on his lips as he slowly makes his way toward me.  
  
He's leaning over me and is coming in for a kiss. This ain't gonna work cause I gotta throw up again! Damn!  
  
"Move!" I say, pushing him off of me and running to the door. Damn, I forgot he locked the door!  
  
I thought I could make it to the bathroom, but obviously I can't cause I'm throwing up in the hallway! Man, I thought this was done and over with!  
  
"Crystal!" Dwayne says, rushing to me.  
  
"Crissy!" Hiram and Nikki say, rushing from around the corner.  
  
"Cris, what's the matter?" Nikki asks, pulling my hair back and putting it in a ponytail.  
  
I don't say anything, just walk past them all and into the living room to sit down. I gotta think. Last night, we went at it the 4 times, and I know we used protection each time, but there was that one time.I knew I forgot about something! That second time the condom broke and so Dwayne went and got another one real quick after it happened. I guess we wasn't quick ENOUGH! Damn!  
  
"Baby, you okay?" Dwayne asks, coming in the living room.  
  
"I don't know." Is all I can say.  
  
Dwayne comes over to the sofa, lays down, and makes room for me to join him. I lay down in front of him, and he holds me.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Dwayne asks, kissing my neck.  
  
"Where are Momma and Hiram?" I ask, ignoring the question.  
  
"They're in the hall cleaning up for me. Now answer my question." He says, still insisting.  
  
"We made love 4 times last night, and out of those 4 times, you know a condom broke the 2nd time." I said, looking away.  
  
"But I got another one immediately after." Dwayne said.  
  
"Yeah well, your genius of a girlfriend right here fucked up this morning too. I forgot to bring my birth control pills with me, and so I started throwing up and shit after you left, so I ran back to me and Maia's place and got 'em, and took it. I hoped it wasn't too late though. Oh man." I said, starting to cry.  
  
"Why you crying, honey?" Dwayne asks, holding me close to him and still continuing to kiss me.  
  
"Because! I mean, can you honestly say that you're ready for a baby right now? We're lucky people stopped talking about us and our relationship, but even so, we're gonna make it worse!" I said, crying.  
  
"Is my baby crying?" I hear Nikki say, coming into the living room and kneeling in front of me.  
  
"Stop crying, baby. It's gonna be okay." Dwayne said, kissing me.  
  
"What happened, D?" Nikki asked, rubbing the side of my face.  
  
"One of the condoms broke last night." Dwayne answered.  
  
"Okay Buddy! You got that fast acting sperm, huh?" Nikki asked Dwayne, all while laughing.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Nikki." Dwayne said, pulling me closer and chuckling.  
  
"No thanks, I got Hiram." Nikki said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, why the hell are you two all laughing and joking? This is serious, I mean damn!" I said, still crying.  
  
"Aww.my baby's upset. It's gonna be okay. Look, if you want I'll go with you to the WC and we can get you tested." Nikki said, squeezing my hands.  
  
"You don't think it would be too soon?" I ask, looking at her.  
  
"Why don't ya'll wait until sometime during the week. That way it'll be a few days." Dwayne suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna do that?" Nikki asks, looking at me and brushing my hair out of my face.  
  
"Okay." I say as Dwayne wipes my tears.  
  
"That better?" Dwayne asks, kissing my cheek.  
  
"God girl, what did you EAT?!" Hiram asks loudly, taking a bunch of soiled napkins to the trash in the kitchen.  
  
"It was just that bad?" I yell back at him.  
  
"Yeah! The shit was all over the walls and somehow, I don't know how the fuck you did it, but you threw up on some of D's pictures that are up on the walls too!" Hiram said, coming over to the three of us in the living room.  
  
"Hiram! Please tell me she didn't throw up on my Momma." Dwayne said, looking concerned at Hiram.  
  
"She threw up on Grandma too, Uncle DJ." Hiram said, shaking his head in shame.  
  
"You threw up on my Momma, girl!" Dwayne said, sounding like he was about to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, that's one of the things Nikki managed to clean up before she LEFT me! Yeah, you thought you was being SLICK by comin out here and making conversation, huh?" Hiram said, getting Nikki on the floor and climbing over top of her.  
  
"My baby was crying!" Nikki said, pointing to me and all the while trying not to laugh at Hiram.  
  
"Baby my ass! Your baby spewed vomit all over the hallway and the walls, and you left me to clean the rest of it up!" Hiram said, pinning Nikki down.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, boy." Nikki says, pulling Hiram's face to hers.  
  
"Uggggghhhhh!" Dwayne and I groan loudly, rolling our eyes. "Big Daddy and J.Lo are getting irritable." Hiram said, laughing.  
  
"We should go, Papi Chulo. We can carry on with this in the bedroom." Nikki said, smiling and being helped up by Hiram.  
  
Dwayne and I watch as Hiram and Nikki parade out the living room and back to their bedroom. They are REALLY in love with each other, at least I can say that! They can't stand being without one another, and when they are around each other, if they're not arguing because of something dumb Hiram did, they're making love. That's a summary of their relationship. LMAO!  
  
"Baby, you feel like talking bout this now that they're gone?" Dwayne whispers in my ear.  
  
"Aight." I answer, turning over to face him.  
  
"Up until now, we've handled everything fine, right?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I answer, looking away.  
  
"If you're pregnant, it wouldn't be a problem for me. Trust me, I've had my share of changing diapers and all that. My sister was a partier, so when she'd go out, she'd bring me over to her house and I would take care of him. I'm ready to be a father, Crystal. I've lived my life, and I still have more of it to live as the years go by. Being able to have a little son or daughter to build a future for would make it all the more worthwhile." Dwayne said, smiling.  
  
"Really? Oh great, here I go again." I say, tears starting to stream down my face.  
  
"Damn girl, you making me cry now." Dwayne said, smiling as tears started to stream down his face too.  
  
"You're ready to be a father? With your schedule of teaching and coaching defense for the football team, won't that get in the way?" I asked.  
  
"Not unless I let it." Dwayne answered, grinning.  
  
"Dwayne, I don't know if I would be able to handle a baby, I'm just telling you that right now. I definitely wouldn't have an abortion, but I would still have the baby and care for and love it." I said.  
  
"The only reason why you're uncertain is because of all that's gone on today. And I don't blame you. The shit ya'll women be going through sometime, I give thanks to God I'm a man and not a woman!" Dwayne said, making me laugh.  
  
"You're such an idiot!" I said, laughing some more.  
  
"I personally think you'd be the perfect mother. I mean, with just how I've seen you take care of Nikki and stuff, you just have that motherly vibe about you. No wonder the class calls you Momma!" Dwayne said, making me laugh even more.  
  
"You really think I'd make a good mother?" I ask, smiling.  
  
"I KNOW you would." Dwayne answers, kissing me on the lips.  
  
"I'm tired, tell me a story." I say, cuddling deep in Dwayne's arms.  
  
"Momma number 2 is tired?" Dwayne asks, making me look up at him with a careful eye.  
  
"You gonna start calling me that now?" I ask.  
  
"Until we know something, yeah. I'm calling you Momma too." Dwayne answers, holding me close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey.lovebirds, get up." I say, shaking Hiram and Nikki.  
  
"How long did we sleep?" Nikki asked, turning over in bed.  
  
"About an hour and a half. Papi Chulo, you gotta get up and out." I say, pulling Hiram's arm.  
  
"What you doing, girl? I ain't going nowhere." Hiram replies, not budging at all.  
  
"Hiram, get out!" I say, raising my voice.  
  
"Why?!" Hiram asks, getting loud too.  
  
"Because I wanna talk to Nikki, now go before I call Dwayne." I said.  
  
"How are YOU just gonna come in here and kick me out my own room? That's all I wanna know." Hiram says, looking at me.  
  
"Dwaaaaaaaayyyyyynnnnnne!" I yell loudly.  
  
"Playa, whatever the hell it is you did to her, you better cut the shit out and come the fuck out here!" Dwayne yells from the living room.  
  
"Shit." Hiram says, tossing the covers to Nikki's side and sitting up.  
  
"Thank you, baby!" I yell, smiling.  
  
"No problem, honey!" Dwayne yells back from the living room.  
  
Hiram gets up out of bed, picks his robe up from the edge of the bed, puts it on and walks out the room, slamming the door behind him. He may be pissed at me, but I don't care. I'm going through something right now and I really need to spend some time with my fellow J.Lo to talk this shit out, you know?  
  
"Get on in here, sweetie." Nikki says, moving the covers back and waiting for me to get in the bed.  
  
"Dwayne and I fell asleep out on the couch from talking once you and Hiram left. He's ready to be a Daddy, can you believe it?" I say, nestling in under the covers.  
  
"Aww, isn't that special!" Nikki says, making me laugh.  
  
"And you know what he also said? He said that he thinks I would make the perfect mother, and that's because he said that I have this motherly vibe about me, like especially how I baby you and take care of you and stuff." I said, smiling.  
  
"I don't care what you say, this is me and my baby's room, and that's our bed. I can stay in here if I want too." Hiram says, appearing in the doorway. Now he's leaping onto the bed and getting comfortable in between Nikki and I.  
  
"Baby, wouldn't it be cute if Crystal was preggars too like me?" Nikki asked, playing with Hiram's hair.  
  
"The J.Lo's pregnant at the same time? Lord help us!" Hiram said, making us laugh.  
  
"She's serious!" I say, smacking Hiram playfully on his arm.  
  
"I don't know, cause she's already a helping hand to me and Rico Suave in there. 3 heads are better than 2, especially a female's at that. We need all the help we can GET with you, Nikki." Hiram says, laughing at the face Nikki's giving him.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cute though?" Nikki asked.  
  
"It'd be cute, but it'd be cute chaos!" Hiram said, making us laugh even harder.  
  
"Cute chaos.that's gon be my words from now on!" I said, laughing.  
  
"Hey! How come there was a party going on in here and nobody ain't invite me?" Dwayne asked, slumped up against the doorway.  
  
"Hey Dwayne, wanna start some cute chaos with us?" I ask, making Nikki and Hiram crack up.  
  
"Cute chaos? What the hell is that, code for kinky sex?" Dwayne asked, making me start laughing even more.  
  
"No!" Hiram, Nikki and I all replied.  
  
"Oh well, I don't care anyway." Dwayne said, jumping into the bed with us. Now, going from right to left in this bed it goes like this: me, Dwayne, Hiram, Nikki.  
  
"You know, I hope everything turns out alright, because if it does, let me tell ya'll right now.I can't wait to be a father." Dwayne said, smiling wide.  
  
"I can't wait either, man. It's gonna be one hell of a great feeling." Hiram said, smiling.  
  
"That would just be really cute! I know I can't stop saying the word cute, but if me and Crissy was preggars at the same time and we had the babies and stuff.we'd be all one big happy family!" Nikki said, beaming.  
  
"Could you imagine if we both went into labor at the same time? Like, if you had reached your 9 month due-date and I went into premature labor? Oh my God.that would be so funny!" I said, starting to laugh.  
  
"You really think something like that would happen?" Nikki asked.  
  
"I'm willing to bet right here and right now. If I am pregnant, I bet that you and I are gonna go into labor at the same time. You're gonna go into labor on your regular scheduled date, but I'm gonna be the one to go in prematurely." I said, sitting up.  
  
"How much you putting up?" Nikki asked, sitting up and looking me straight in my face.  
  
"Hold up!" Hiram and Dwayne both say, putting their hands up.  
  
"I got a hundred dollars on it." I say, putting my hands out.  
  
"Baby, don't gamble on shit like that!" Dwayne said, slapping my hand away.  
  
"Nikki, don't be betting like that, come on!" Hiram said, trying to deter Nikki from doing the same thing.  
  
"Move!" Nikki and I say, pushing them out of the way.  
  
"One hundred even?" Nikki asks.  
  
"Yeah. You go in regular, I go in premature, but on the same day." I say, putting my hand out for her to shake.  
  
"And only if you're preggars." Nikki says.  
  
"Right." I say, smiling.  
  
"How you gon' bet on something when you're not even definite about being pregnant? What the hell is the point?" Dwayne asks.  
  
"I'm just SAYIN though! Get out the way." I said, pushing Dwayne aside so I could see Nikki.  
  
"It's a deal." Nikki says, smiling and shaking my hand.  
  
"Aight, we wanna say something right here, right now." Hiram says, putting his hands up.  
  
"Us men have NO part in ya'lls bet. Just puttin' that out there for future reference." Dwayne said, looking at Nikki and I.  
  
"Fine." Nikki and I say.  
  
Dwayne, Nikki, Hiram and I are laying back down in bed now, and for a while it's silent. Noone says anything to each other.  
  
"I don't care what anybody says, I think you're pregnant. And until someone proves me wrong, that's what I'mma keep thinking." Dwayne says, holding me close and kissing me on the lips.  
  
"You're so good to me Dwayne." I say, kissing him back.  
  
"You're so good to me, Hiram." Nikki mocks me, kissing Hiram.  
  
"And you know what else? To be totally honest, I truly believe I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else because.I.Crystal, I love you." Dwayne says, looking me in my teary eyes.  
  
"You mean it?" I ask, smiling and starting to cry.  
  
"I know our relationship hasn't been going on very long, but like I told you before, days and weeks and time, that shit don't mean nothing to me. What matters to me is you, and yes, I do mean it when I say that I love you." Dwayne answers, holding me close.  
  
"Oh Dwayne, I love you too!" I say while crying, grabbing Dwayne and kissing him passionately.  
  
"Aww, look at the babies!" Nikki says in a proud motherly voice.  
  
"Hey now, if ya'll are bout to carry on, this ain't the place to do it!" Hiram says in a tough voice.  
  
"Leave them alone, Papi." Nikki says, getting up out of bed and stretching. She took the cornrows out of her hair that Maia did, so her hair's all wild and full of crimps. She's got on a pair of Hiram's boxers and a Canes shirt. No she don't have a nerve to be getting a lil' belly on her! Up until now, I haven't really gotten a look at her stomach, but now that I do, it's a lil' bigger!  
  
"Where you goin?" Hiram asks, ignoring Dwayne and I and looking at Nikki, who was still stretching.  
  
"I'm going to cook. I feel like we need to get cultural up in here, so I'mma make some Polynesian food. And YOU gon' help me, Papi." Nikki says, grabbing Hiram's arms and dragging him outta bed.  
  
Dwayne and I are laying here, just looking into each other's eyes. We're completely infatuated with each other, and now that we've said the L-word, this makes it even better!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nikki, I'm really sorry about earlier. You cooked a big Polynesian dinner, trying to be nice, and I just threw all of it up." I said, feeling very remorseful.  
  
"Girl, I ain't even worried about it." Nikki said, smiling.  
  
"Really?" I ask, still feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Yeah girl, now lay down." Nikki says as I lay my head down in her lap and she starts taking out my braids.  
  
"I always loved this movie Look Who's Talking. It's so cute." I said, looking at the television.  
  
"It is, isn't it? Baby Mikey is so adorable!" Nikki says, also watching the movie.  
  
"My part is when she gets ready to go into labor and hails a cab and John Travolta drives her to the hospital, but takes all these detours and back alleys and shit." I said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but my part is when Kirstie Alley goes with Mikey to see his dad, Albert, and he acts like a complete ass talking bout he's going through his alone-phase." Nikki said, cracking up.  
  
"Oh yeah, and she takes Mikey's stroller and trashes all his shit and takes Mikey's shitty diaper and slams it on the 10,000 dollar desk!" I said, starting to laugh hysterically with Nikki.  
  
"WHAT YA'LL DOIN IN HERE?" Dwayne booms in a deep voice, walking into his room trying to look tough.  
  
"We're watching Look Who's Talking.where's Ernie?" Nikki asks.  
  
"In his room beatin off." Dwayne said, plopping down on the bed.  
  
"You dumbass! Shut up!" Nikki said, cracking up and throwing one of Dwayne's pillows at him.  
  
"Oh my God, I ain't lying!" Dwayne said, laughing.  
  
Just then, Hiram walks in the room moving Dwayne over and plopping right down beside him on the bed. Now it's a full house!  
  
"Playa!" Dwayne said.  
  
"Yo playa!" Hiram answers.  
  
"Weren't you just beating off in ya room?" Dwayne asks, looking at Hiram.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was. As a matter of fact, it was to one of Nikki's baby pictures.why?" Hiram asks, looking at all of us.  
  
"My BABY picture? You're a fucking pervert, Hiram! You're so sick!" Nikki said, smacking Hiram with a pillow.  
  
All I can do is look at Hiram with a disgusted face and then look at Dwayne. He's just as bad, up here starting stuff.  
  
"For real though, we came in here because we got a guaranteed way to cheer you up, cause we know ya'll ain't feeling all that good, especially you Cris." Hiram said, getting serious.  
  
"Remember this, baby?.It seems like ya ready." Dwayne starts to sing, taking me back to my birthday and his strip tease in class.  
  
"Oh shit!" Nikki said out loud, covering her face as she started to laugh extremely hard.  
  
Dwayne and Hiram are starting to strip now, and because they're both in front of us, you know they're gonna do something stupid. They're taking off one another's shirts and acting like they're both gay now.I'm telling you, these 2 ain't right in the head! The Johnson genes really have been screwed up! For the next generation of Johnson's, I hope it ain't as bad as this! LMAO!  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~ 


End file.
